Right The Wrongs
by srobertson
Summary: Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke, with the help of a ninja from another time, go back in time to fix wrongs done in the past. NaruHina, SasuSaku and ItaAya. Crossovers with DMC and another thing which I wont spoil. I don't own Naruto
1. Prologue

It is the middle of the night in a small glen in the woods. Closer inspection reveals two figures sitting in front of a fire. One has a large sword next to him rapped in bandages. They both wear matching black cloaks with a red cloud pattern. The one with the sword turns to the other and says. "Itachi, you've been silent for hours, what's troubling you?

"I don't know Kisame, I don't know." The other figure says back in an even tone. The firelight reveals the Sharingan in his eyes.

"Itachi," Kisame says, "Then why do you let it trouble you."

Before Itachi can answer back a shadow falls over the camp. A lone figure standing on top of a tree looks down on them.

"Ha Ha!" Kisame laughs, "Finally, something to break up the boredom."

He grabs his giant sword and sets it on his shoulder. The figure blurs suddenly. The figure appears again directly in front of Kisame.

"Wha"

That's all Kisame has time to say before all conscience leaves him and he slumps to the ground.

"Impressive." Itachi says in his usual monotone. "Even with the Sharingan I could barley see your movements, what do you want?"

The figure is now revealed. A young boy around sixteen with a spiky black hair-do, a black duster-like coat with a katana sheathed over his back.

"Itachi Uchiha, I've been looking for you for some time now." The boy answers, his voice barley a whisper. "I've come to help you right your wrongs."

"Wrongs? If you mean the slaughter of my clan than you are wasting your time. They were pathetic and deserved it." Itachi says, still calm.

"Cut the crap Itachi, I know the truth of it." The boy answers back angrily.

"What truth?" Itachi answers, a barley noticeable hint of worry on his voice.

"The orders, the coup d'états, everything." The boy answers.

Itachi's eyes suddenly blaze and he says, voice shaking, "How?"

"I just do." The boy answers.

"Why have you come here?"

"To right the wrongs."

"You intend to kill me then."

"No, I admire your intentions for your brother." The boy answers. "But something has gone wrong."

"What?" Itachi asks.

You never intended for him to kill his best friend, but it is happening. As we speak. Orochimaru's Sound Four have convinced Sasuke to leave the village. His friends will follow. He and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchureki of the leaf will fight. And this will be the outcome." The boy says.

Suddenly, images flash in front of Itachi's eyes. All the events from the clash at the Valley Of The End to his own final demise at Sasuke's hands.

"Itachi watches and then asks, "But the outcome is as I intended from the beginning, what is wrong? Naruto is not dead and I am undone at my brother's hand."

The boy answers. "Madara finds him, tells him everything. Suffering is all that awaits for Sasuke."

"Itachi's eyes glaze over. " Then what?"

"Even I don't know." The boy answers. "I offer you a choice. Accept my offer to right the wrongs and create a happier future, or leave things as they are. I will depart and our meeting will be erased from your memory."

"What must I do?" Itachi asks.

"So you except, good." The boy answers. "Stay where you are then."

There is a flash of light and then the night returns to silence. The glen is empty except for the fire and the unconscious body of Kisame.


	2. Brothers

"Naruto

"**Naruto!!"**

"**Sasuke!!"**

Naruto and Sasuke clash. Chidori V.S. Rasengan, curse seal V.S. demonic chakra, friend V.S. friend… brother V.S. brother.

Two figures are seen on the side of a river, one unconscious, the other barely holding on.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispers.

Suddenly a figure appears next to Sasuke.

"Well, is it worth it?" The figure asks.

Sasuke recoils and tries to rise but is brought to his knees by the pain the curse seal exerts on his body.

"Well?" asks the person whom we now recognize as the same person who was seen with Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"You know well. Is it worth it to gain power… power at the expense of everything you hold dear? Killing your brother. Killing one brother who cared about you more then anything, just to kill another." The boy says.

"What, Itachi killed our family. How can you say he cared? **How could you!?**" Sasuke screams.

The boy answers, "I don't speak of Itachi."

Sasuke is puzzled then he realizes what the boy means.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asks.

Suddenly a barrage of images assaults him. Images of his future battle with Itachi mixed with pictures of Naruto. Sasuke reels and collapses, clutching his eyes. Suddenly all the images are replaced with one, Konoha in flames.

"How… how does this happen?" Sasuke whispers.

"If you continue on your current path nothing awaits you but misery and death." The boy answers.

"I give you a choice, continue on this path or come with me, atone for what you've done and gain a power greater then any Orochimaru could ever give you. I offer to take you and Naruto back, to fix everything and then I can tell you the truth of Itachi."

"Truth…?" Sasuke asks.

"Do you accept?" The boy asks.

Casting his sight over Naruto Sasuke answers, "Yes, I'll do it."

"Good."

_**Flash**_

Sasuke is surrounded by a nimbus of colors. Naruto is next to him. Naruto begins to regain consciousness.

"Where… where am I?" Naruto says. His head rolls over to his side and he sees Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Why are you her."

"Naruto… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Where am I?"

"I don't know but Naruto, I promise that I'm here with you."

"What about Orochimaru?"

Sasuke looks Naruto in the eye and says, "I don't care about hi anymore. Were going back to right our wrongs. At least that is what the boy said."

He lays his hand on Naruto's. Suddenly a swirl of energy surrounds them.

_**Flash **_

_Konoha: Three Days before the Graduation Exam at the Ninja Academy_

Sasuke and Naruto wake up next to each other in the middle of a field. They both sit up with a start.

"Sasuke were are we?" Naruto asks.

"The training grounds were you first became shinobi."

They look over to see the boy, sitting on the center stump. The same stump that Kakashi tied Naruto when he caught him breaking the rules of the trial.

Sasuke then asks, "When are we, and who are you?"

"Three days before the graduation exam. My name is Ryoku **Yoinokuchi. I am a Leaf Ninja, but am from another time period long after this current one. I believe I've just answered**both your questions Sasuke Uchiha." Ryoku answers.

Sasuke and Naruto stand. At the same time they both ask, "What now?"

"Firstly," Ryoku says, "We need to get you two home. I'll explain the rest tomorrow." There is a flash of light and Naruto and Sasuke find themselves in their respective houses.

_Far away on the outskirts of the village_

Ryoku is seen meeting with another person. Closer inspection reveals a man in his twenties. The man is about six feet tall and slim.

"Well Itachi, how do you like your disguise? It is impenetrable to all forms of inspection. Even the Sharingan can't pierce it." Ryoku says.

"I like it but how do I dispel it? Itachi answers.

"Speak the word umou to deactivate it and the word toku to reactivate it. I would advise keeping it up until I advise however." Ryoku answers.

"How is Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

"Fine. However there are side effects that I did not foresee that I must asses tomorrow. I'll keep you updated." Ryoku says.

_Sasuke's House_

Sasuke groans and rolls over, a pattern starts appearing around his navel.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto unconsciously rubs his neck; a mark starts to form there.


	3. Side Effects

Naruto's House: One Day before Graduation…

_Naruto's House: One Day before Graduation…_

Naruto woke up feeling weird. "Ow! Man my neck hurts something awful, what happened last night?"

Naruto makes himself a bowl of his "Breakfast Classified" ramen and chows down. He wonders about last nights events and how Sasuke is doing. The same thought however keeps going through his mind. "What will Sasuke do now?" Naruto gets dressed and goes to his door. He leaves his apartment and goes to find Sasuke.

Naruto walks towards Sasuke's house noticing all the glares the villagers give him. "Man, I forgot how this felt." Naruto mumbles looking at his feet. Not looking where he is going he accidently bumps into none other than a disguised Itachi Uchiha.

"Oops, Sorry." Naruto says quickly.

Itachi says, "It's quite alright. Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?

"Yah, who are you?" Naruto asks.

"My name is… Kyoukan Namonai." Itachi answers, briefly pondering the name that Ryoku gave him to use.

_Flashback_

_"Itachi, from this day on you will be known to others as Kyoukan Namonai, at least until we can reveal your true identity." Ryoku tells Itachi._

_"What about when I fight? How am I supposed to fight so that no one recognizes me?" Itachi asks._

_"Well, for one you probably won't end up fighting anyone who recognizes your fighting style, at least until we can reveal your identity. Also well you were in the time stream something happened to your Mangeko Sharingan. You will no longer go blind." Ryoku says._

_"That's… that's nice." Itachi says shocked._

_"Good, well I think it's time you met Naruto. He should be coming this way soon." Ryoku says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves."_

_End Flashback _

Itachi then smiles and says, "So, any reason you're out so early?"

"I was just on my way to see my friend." Naruto says. "Hey any reason you're so interested?"

"No, no reason. Anyway I am going to meet someone so I've got to go." Itachi says and walks off. "Hey Naruto, see you around.

Naruto is left standing, wondering about this new person. He then walks towards Sasuke's house. He passes Icha Raku and thinks that he should stop and say hi to the owners. He ducks under the flap and his jaw hits the floor. It's Sasuke. He is in the Ramen shop, eating ramen!

"WTF!!" Naruto yells.

Sasuke turns around and shouts, "Naruto what are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?! I thought you hated ramen!" Naruto shouts back.

"I don't know, I just had a craving and, oh god, I can't stop eating it." Sasuke says frantically.

Naruto sweatdrops, noticing the ten empty bowls on the counter by Sasuke.

"Well now you know how good it is, I tried to get you try it all this time and looks like you finally did." Naruto smirks.

"I did, I hated it. But when I got up this morning I had a craving for it so I came here to get some and before I new it I had downed four bowls and still wanted more." Sasuke says.

At that moment a voice comes from outside the ramen shop. "Well I new there where side effects but I didn't expect this."

Sasuke looks at the direction of the voice and sees Ryoku coming into the shop.

"What?!" Sasuke shouts. "This is your fault?"

"Er… I guess. Anyway pack it up you two and meet me at the training field, we need to asses what happened to you two exactly." Ryoku says and then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Well I guess we should go." Naruto says

Sasuke looks at hi and says, "Yes, but if I find out this ramen thing is your doing I'm gonna rip out your spine and use it as a coat hanger."

Naruto goes blankface, "Oh god…"

They both walk of towards the training field. Naruto looks around and still see's the villagers' glares. Sasuke notices to and says. "Naruto, why do people glare at you like this?"

Naruto takes a deep breath and says quietly, "You never new me well at this point in my life, well you see, at this point the people hated me because… because of the demon."

"Demon?" Sasuke asks.

"You remember our fight, all that power that I was throwing around. Well it' wasn't mine. Do you remember the Kyuubi?"

Sasuke stops. He then starts walking again. "So that explains it." he says. "The reason you have so much power."

"Yes," Naruto says.

"Well, so what." Sasuke answers.

Naruto is shocked at this.

"You're not angry?"

"Naruto, you are my best friend… I couldn't be angry at you because of some demon sealed inside you." Sasuke says. "I'll be here for you, don't let the villagers get you down, will prove them wrong together."

It's Naruto's turn to stop walking. "Sasuke… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me before." He says.

Suddenly the moment ends.

"Well, don't let it go to your head." Sasuke says

"Well right back attcha." Naruto responds. "I'm gonna get stronger than you even if it kills me."

They both turn their heads away from each other. They both smile.

_Konoha: training fields_

Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the training field. They look around for Ryoku and can't find him. When they are about to give up Ryoku appears on his trademark leaf swirl.

"We've been waiting for you; you're almost as bad a Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yells.

"Yeah right Naruto, no one can be as bad as Kakashi sensei." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, who's side are you on?!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto stop shouting." Sasuke says.

"Guys, guys, let's just get on with this.

"O.K." Naruto and Sasuke say at the same time.

"Alright first let's see how your chakra control fared, walk on the river." Ryoku orders. Naruto and Sasuke perform this without a hitch.

"Alright, Naruto do a kage bunshin and Sasuke a Katon." Ryoku orders.

These to goes of without a hitch, Ryoku tells them to go through other jutsu until finally he says, "Alright, do chidori and rasengan."

Without thinking Naruto performs the handsigns for chidori and Sasuke begins to form a rasengan. The jutus both activate and Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other.

"Wha…" Naruto gasps, looking at the chidori pulsing from his right palm.

"How…?" Sasuke asks, staring at the fully formed rasengan hovering above his left palm.

Ryoku jumps and says, "Well, now that is strange. Both performing each others jutsu." Looking closer he exclaims, "No, that's impossible, I new there were some side effects, but this. Naruto, your eyes."

Sasuke looks over and looks at Naruto. "No, it can't be…"

In Naruto's eyes were two fully formed Sharingan.

"What's going on, I see chakra." Naruto gasps.

Regaining his composer Ryoku says, "It appears that while in the timestream your DNA mixed. I guess you really brothers now. Sasuke can you still use your sharingan?"

Sasuke activates his sharingan without a problem.

"Well we know now that you each have some of the others abilities but I need to see the full extent." Naruto, Sasuke, take of your shirts." Ryoku says.

"Why?" Naruto asks, his eyes back to normal.

"Don't ask questions, this is serious!" Ryoku says seriously.

Naruto and Sasuke remove their tops.

"Now what?" Sasuke asks.

"Naruto turn around and Sasuke manipulate your chakra." Ryoku orders.

They do so. Ryoku gasps, there on Naruto's neck is an identical curse seal to Sasuke's and as Sasuke manipulated his chakra the same seal that appears on Naruto's stomach appears on his.

"Well it appears that the curse seal and the kyuubi changed to. Naruto try calling on the Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke, try to activate stage one." Ryoku says.

Both of them are instantly shrouded in clouds of chakra that changed between orange and purple. The clouds both cleared slightly revealing Naruto and Sasuke, both with the whisker marks that normally only appeared on Naruto, the marks of the curse, the curse marks however stayed away from the front of their faces, and larger canines. Most shocking however were their eyes, they were a combination of the Sasuke's sharingan and Naruto's slitted pupils.

"Whoa" was all Ryoku could say.


	4. Complications

* * *

"Whoa"

Naruto and Sasuke are completely surrounded in violently gyrating chakra auras which shift constantly between purple and orange. Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other.

"Whoa," Naruto says.

"Incredible," Sasuke says.

They both take a few seconds to look over their new forms. Recovering his composer for a second time Ryoku says, "Well, it looks like the Kyuubi's chakra and the curse seal have fused into one form. Sasuke, you're the most experienced one here with curse seals, do you notice anything different?"

Sasuke takes second before answering, "Yes, usually when the seal is active you feel it eating away at you, the feeling is gone."

"Naruto, do you notice anything different?" Ryoku asks.

"Well hell ya, I've got a freaking curse seal!" Naruto yells.

Ryoku sweatdrops.

"I mean different about the Kyuubi's chakra." Ryoku says in an annoyed voice.

Naruto takes a little longer then Sasuke to answer but when he does he says, "Yes, normally I feel like I just want to destroy things but that feeling isn't there, all I feel is a rush of power."

Ryoku ponders what this means for a moment and says finally, "I think that when the curse seal and Kyuubi's chakra fused they crated this form, all power with no detriment to the user at least not yet. Can you turn back?"

Sasuke and Naruto both try to go back to normal and to the relief of all present it goes smoothly and they revert to normal.

"O.K. so you can control the form reasonably well, I however would advise that you not advance it any further and only use the first form if you have to." Ryoku warns.

Naruto and Sasuke pull on there tops and ask, "What now?"

Ryoku says simply go home and rest before the graduation exam tomorrow." Ryoku answers.

Sasuke and Naruto start to walk away when Ryoku shouts, "Hey Naruto, can I speak to you for a second?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke. Sasuke simply looks away and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asks.

"No idea," Ryoku answers. "Hey Naruto, there is still a complication, Mizuki."

Naruto's face darkens. "Yes, what am I to do? If I pass the test tomorrow he'll never get exposed."

Ryoku says, "Try this, after you pass, talk to Mizuki, ask him if he can help you get stronger."

"O.K.,"

_Later that night: outside Naruto's Apartment_

We see two figures outside of Naruto's apartment, one is a disguised Itachi and the other is Ryoku.

"So, those were the side effects." Itachi says.

"Yes." Ryoku answers.

"So what now Ryoku?" Itachi asks.

"Wait at these coordinates tomorrow, and intervene if you must." Ryoku tells him.

_The next day: Konoha Ninja Academy_

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka calls from the exam room.

"Well here goes, again." Naruto says under his breath, a blank look on his face.

Naruto walks into the exam room.

"O.K., Naruto lets see how you do, considering how you were gone yesterday." Iruka says.

Naruto summons three kage bunshin. Iruka says with a surprised look on his face, "Well Naruto, it looks like you pass."

Naruto says "Thanks sensei. I couldn't have done it without your teaching."

"Th-thanks Naruto," Iruka stammers.

Naruto takes a headband from the table and slips it into his pocket, walking out he pulls his original headband out of his other pocket and puts it on. He sits back down and waits to the end of the exams. When the two senseis come out of the exam room Naruto heads over to Mizuki. Barley hiding the contempt in his voice he asks, "Mizuki sensei, thank you for teaching me so well, I was wondering if I could do anything for you."

Mizuki thinks for a second and answers, "Actually…"

_Event's unfolded just as before, with the ninjas of the village finding out and giving chase. _

_Konoha Outskirts: the shack in the woods._

Iruka leaps through the trees and see's Naruto panting on the ground. He leaps down and says, "Naruto, found you."

Naruto looks up and says, "Sensei, I found you."

Iruka shouts, "No, I found you!"

Naruto scratches his head and says. "No, I new you'd come here, just like I new Mizuki would try to trick me into stealing this scroll."

"Mizuki?" Iruka gasps.

Naruto sweeps Iruka's legs out from under him and ducks, kunai slicing through the air he just vacated. Naruto and Iruka look up to see Mizuki in the trees above them.

"I don't know how you figured this out you little demon but I don't intend to let this go unpunished. What should I do? Oh, I now how about I tell you why your so hated." Mizuki says with a look of contempt on his face.

Iruka stares openmouthed in horror. "No Mizuki, it's forbidden, don't tell him.

"Oh, I'll tell him alright." Mizuki says mockingly. "Ever wondered why the villagers hated you so much? Well the reason is that you are the"

"Kyuubi, right." Naruto interrupts.

"Oh, you know." Mizuki says layering his voice with contempt.

"How?" Iruka asks.

"Sensei, I've known for a while now, don't worry." Naruto answers.

While this exchange is going on Mizuki unlimbers a shuriken and hurls it at Naruto. Iruka, thinking to protect Naruto, leaps in front of it. Naruto tries to move to protect Iruka but is too slow and can only watch in horror as it impacts into Iruka's midsection.

"Sensei…" Naruto gasps. "Sensei…"

"Naruto… _chough_… Naruto, get away from here." Iruka whispers and his eyes close.

Naruto stares in horror. Mizuki laughs, "Hey demon, I've got an idea, how about I kill you now and blame Iruka's death on you. I'll be a hero; the village will probably make me hokage and give me the scroll."

Naruto looks at Iruka, "You…!" he growls. "You… **I'm gonna kill you!!**"

He screams and the demon curse seal activates. Shrouding Naruto in the multicolored chakra aura.

"What?!" Mizuki asks in a shocked tone.

The chakra aura dissipates into the air revealing Naruto in all his glory.

"So, that's what you really look like you demon," Mizuki says. "This doesn't change a thing."

Naruto doesn't answer. He goes through the signs for the chidori. It chirps to life in his left hand. He then forms a rasengan in his right hand.

"Prepare to…" Mizuki starts to say. Naruto launches himself at Mizuki and hits him in the stomach with chidori. "**For Iruka!!**" Naruto yells, then using Mizuki's own spine as a hand hold he thrusts the rasengan into Mizuki's face.

* * *

Cliff hangers are a pain aren't they. Please comment.


	5. Aftermath

Itachi had been waiting in the woods near the shack, hidden by genjutsu of course, for the past twelve hours and is now watching the developments between Naruto and Mizuki. Itachi was astounded by the power and utter ruthlessness that was emanating from Naruto like a tsunami. He was summarily awed by Naruto's new move, the chidori rasengan combo.

"**For Iruka!!**" Naruto yells and thrusts the rasengan into Mizuki's head.

The resulting effect was as spectacular as it was gruesome. To put it simply, burial detail would be picking up pieces for hours.

Naruto was blown away by the explosion of raw power and he landed next to Iruka's. Naruto, lying on his back, demon curse seal retreating to his neck and his navel, looked over to Iruka and started to cry.

"Sensei…" Naruto whimpered. "**Sensei!**" he cried.

Iruka's "corpse" shuddered slightly. Naruto noticed immediately. As fast as he could Naruto grabbed Iruka and ran off in the general direction of Konoha Hospital. Itachi followed him, still cloaked in genjutsu.

_Konoha Hospital: Five minutes later_

A nurse was just leaving for her home when she heard to noise of feet running towards her. She makes out a form moving toward the hospital. She then notices it is two people, one carrying the other.

"Help!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs.

_Konoha Hospital: Waiting Room_

Naruto is sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Through a hidden observation window, two Anbu Black Ops agents and the Third Hokage look out at Naruto.

"What's the situation?" The Third asks.

"Bad, Iruka might not survive; he took serious damage to his kidneys and intestines. The doctors say that he has a 50 chance of survival at best." One of the Anbu answers.

"What about Naruto?" The Third asks.

"Things don't look good for him either." The other Anbu responds. "He is the only one without injuries and he could be charged with the murder of Mizuki and, if he doesn't survive, Iruka. The council hates Naruto with a passion and they'll jump on this like a pack of wolves on a wounded deer. If Naruto doesn't get someone to defend him he'll probably be executed. No one will listen to him."

The Third then senses another presence in the room. "You can listen to me." The two Anbu agents and the Third Hokage turn around to see none other then a disguised Itachi Uchiha. The two Anbu draw their swords and advance.

"Stop!" The Third says in a commanding tone.

"But sir, he could be an assassin," One of the Anbu starts.

"If he was trying to kill me we would already be dead," the Hokage interrupts.

"Third, may I speak to you privately?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, but who are you?" The Third asks.

"My name is Kyoukan Namonai." Itachi answers.

The Anbu walk out glaring at a disguised Itachi.

Once the Anbu leave the Third turns and asks, "Who are you really?"

"Umou" Itachi whispers and his disguise slides off of him like water, revealing his true body. He is wearing an outfit similar to Ryoku's but it's all white.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" The Third asks in a shocked tone.

"It's complicated but now is not the time. All you need to know is that Mizuki attempted to trick Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll but Naruto already new he was a traitor. He went to the designated rendezvous point, were I was waiting, hidden by Genjutsu, with orders from my 'Superior' to intervene if I had to."

"So you killed Mizuki?" The Third asks.

"No, it was all Naruto." Itachi answers. "The only intervening I did is what I'm doing now."

The Third doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Why are you here now?" He asks.

"To right past wrongs." Is all Itachi says.

"You don't mean Sasuke." The Third asks with a worried tone.

"In a manner. We are all here to change what could happen." Itachi says before whispering the reactivation word and disappearing.

"Right wrongs? Change what could happen?"

_Konoha Hospital: The next morning_

Naruto is still waiting on word of Iruka. He spent the night wondering? "Is it all my fault that sensei could die."

In a few minuets a nurse walks in and says "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes." Naruto says in a strained voice.

"Iruka is awake, he wants to see you." She says in a clipped tone.

"What, how is he?" Naruto asks in a frantic tone.

"Alright, he'll live." The Nurse says.

Naruto wordlessly gets up and walks towards Iruka's room. He poke's his head in. "Sensei, you wanted to see me?" He asks in a quiet voice.

Iruka is lying in bed with a horde of medical machines hooked up to him. He opens his eyes and says. "Naruto, how are you?"

"Sensei, I'm fine. You're the one who is injured. You should be worrying about yourself." Naruto responds.

"No, Naruto, your not. I saw what you did to Mizuki, what you turned into." Iruka whispers in a worried tone. "You never had that kind of power before, where did it come from, the demon?

Naruto looks at his feet. "I'm sorry sensei but I can't tell you."

"Why Naruto?" Iruka says, suddenly more animated. "Why not me."

"Because… because it could change what will happen in a bad way. I'm sorry I can't tell you but I will… eventually."

Iruka looks confused, "what will happen. Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"It's complicated, I'm sorry sensei, but I've said to much already." Naruto turns and starts to walk away. "Sensei, I might be able to tell you later but right now I need to go.

"Naruto, be carful." Iruka says as Naruto leaves. "Naruto…"

_Icha Raku Ramen_

We go to Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant and see none other then Sasuke. Sasuke is eating ramen at an exponential rate. The owners are having a hard time keeping up.

Sasuke thinks to himself as he downs his umpteenth bowl. "Only got each others abilities huh. Damn it Naruto, I can't stop eating ramen."

Suddenly another person sits down next to Sasuke. Sasuke looks over to see a disguised Itachi.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi answers, "My name is Kyoukan Namonai."

Sasuke says, "Kyoukan huh. I feel like I've met you before, your presence seems familiar."

"Well I don't know were I could have met you before." Itachi answers.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm here to deliver a message. Ryoku wants to see you at the training place and to find Naruto." Itachi says quickly before disappearing.

Sasuke looks around quickly. "Weird," he says. "Hey put these on my tab will you?" He asks the owners of Icha Raku. "I really think I know him from somewhere."


	6. Preparations

Sasuke walks towards the Konoha hospital, looking for Naruto. "No doubt the idiot is there," Sasuke thinks, knowing about the incident involving Iruka. No sooner does he round the corner does he almost smack right into Naruto.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Naruto says in a sad tone.

"Alright, what's going on?" Sasuke asks. "Your usually load and happy."

Naruto hesitates before answering, "Sasuke, don't you wish you could tell someone what we've been through together."

Sasuke looks at him blankly and says, "I don't have any friends at this point in time remember, I'm even more lonesome then you."

Naruto looks at something only he can see.

"Yes Naruto, I do." Sasuke adds quickly.

Naruto still looks depressed. Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and says reassuringly, "Common, Ryoku's waiting for us at the training field. We should go."

"Yeh," Naruto says and they turn of in the direction of the training field.

"Hey Naruto, when you're the last one there you have to buy the ramen tonight." Sasuke says challengingly.

"Oh Hell No, You'll be buying, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouts, obviously in a better mood. They both blur into full gear dashing in the direction of the training field.

_Training field: five minutes later._

Ryoku sits on the center stump of the training field. Soon he hears the noise of running feet coming towards him. "Ah, I wonder who that could be." He looks towards the noise and sees the Naruto and Sasuke running flat out to get to him. "Hey guy's, it's not that urgent!" He yells calmly.

Naruto and Sasuke are almost to the training field now, still running flat out. "Uh, guy's?" Ryoku says.

Naruto and Sasuke both dive the last few feet.

"Who got here first? Huh? Tell me, tell me!" Naruto says franticly.

Ryoku sweatdrops, the wind blows.

"Uh… what's with the whole race of destiny thing?" Ryoku asks.

Naruto jumps upright. "However lost buy's Icha Raku. Now tell me!" He shouts.

"Uh… I didn't see. That was some dust cloud you guy's made. Ryoku answers honestly.

"Sasuke gets up and says, "Never mind, what did you need to see us for and who is Kyoukan Namonai."

"Huh, Kyoukan Namonai. Oh… that's the guy I saw yesterday, you saw him to Sasuke?"

"Yeh, he told me to come here." Sasuke says.

Ryoku hops of the stump and says, "Naruto, I wanted to tell you that you need to go find Konohamaru and do whatever you did with him last time you first met. Sasuke, you do whatever you dido. Then once that is done go to the Ninja Academy to receive your squad assignments. Oh and Naruto, don't do the eraser thing this time."

"Whatever." Naruto responds.

"Yes but who is Kyoukan Namonai?" Sasuke asks again.

"You'll find out later Sasuke, right now just follow my instructions." Ryoku says.

"Hmph" Sasuke says.

_Things happen as before with a few minor differences. Naruto befriends Konohamaru and knocks out his teacher with the Ninja Harem. Naruto and Sasuke are grouped with Sakuraalthough without the embarrassing kiss incident and the teacher who gave the squad parings was not Iruka for obvious reasons. We join them now as they wait for their perpetually late sensei…_

"Ugh, why is he taking so long?" Sakura moans.

"You'd better get used to it Sakura," Naruto says in a board tone. "He's always late."

"Oh, so you know him; that figures." Sakura says angrily.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Sakura?" Naruto asks

"Idiot," Sasuke says.

"Got that right, Sasuke," Sakura agrees.

Sasuke immediately turns towards her. "Sakura, if you ever want any hope of me liking you, train harder and become a stronger ninja. Firstly, try cutting your hair so an enemy can't grab it." He says before turning away.

Sakura mouth drops open. "Uh… O.K." She says in a shocked tone.

We then hear Kakashi's voice from the hallway "Uh hello."

"You're late!!" Naruto and Sakura chorus. Sasuke just stares blankly into space.

Kakashi looks at them coldly. "Let's see. Right now I can say that… I hate you.

_So things continue normally. They all introduce themselves and Kakashi tells them to meet him at the training field the next day._

_Kanoha training field: The next day…_

The three genin are at the training field and Kakashi is late. Big surprise there. Sakura, with her new shorter hair, is sitting down daydreaming about Sasuke naked or whatever she does with her time. Sasuke and Naruto are over under the shadow of a tree. Sasuke is giving Naruto instructions on how to activate his new sharingan at will.

"Listen you idiot you have to focus. Focus on looking through the illusion of the world." Sasuke says impatiently.

Naruto doesn't respond, focusing intently on "looking through the illusion of the world". After a few minutes Naruto is successful, a three tamoe sharingan spinning in each eye.

"Wahoo, I did it!" Naruto says happily.

"Shut up dope. We should save this as a surprise for Kakashi." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto giggles, "Sasuke, you're really starting to act like me."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke retorts.

Soon Kakashi shows up and is greeted by a shout of your late from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." Kakashi says.

"That's even worse the second time you hear it," Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"Did you say something Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"No!" Naruto says.

"Whatever, your task today is to get these bells from me before noon. If you don't you will be tied to a stump and will watch me eat your lunch in front of you. Attack like you mean to kill me or you'll never stand a chance.

Naruto and Sasuke grin.

"Looks like the funs about to start," they say together.

Kakashi starts the clock.


	7. Battle

Sorry this took me so long but I was busy woth homework and a bunch of new videogames.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura immediately scattered into the trees. Kakashi looked around for them for a few seconds before saying, "Hm… they are hiding quite well.

About five minutes later Kakashi located Sakura and proceeded to trap her in genjutsu. Sakura didn't even know she was trapped in genjutsu before dozens of evil looking bunnies attacked her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!!" She screamed. She fell to the ground thrashing and fighting the "rabbits" until she passed out from fear… or yelling without breathing. Kakashi eye smiled and chuckled. "She must really learn how to see through these things."

No sooner had he said this did a flurry of shuriken slice through the air and leaves toward him. Sasuke and Naruto appeared before him.

"Sasuke, get Sakura out of here, I'll hold of sensei until you get back" Naruto barked sliding into fighting stance.

"Right." Sasuke said calmly and grabbed Sakura and rushed off with her.

Naruto said, "Sensei, don't read your book." He then lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged Naruto's clumsy blows. Soon they were in the exact same position as the first time they fought, with Kakashi about to ram his fingers up Naruto's ass.

"Ten thousand years of," was all Kakashi managed to get out before Naruto leapt straight up.

"What?!" Kakashi said with a shocked tone.

Naruto landed a few feet away and laughed, "Ha ha, no pokey for you Sensei."

Sasuke took that moment to show back up. "Hey Naruto, you still screwing with sensei?" He says.

"Screwing with me?" Kakashi asks in a shocked tone.

Naruto moves over to Sasuke and whispers. "Eyes first then Demon Curse Marks later.

"Whatever." Sasuke answers.

They both turn to Kakashi and activate their sharingan.

It takes Kakashi a few seconds to grasp what just happened. In that time Naruto and Sasuke had come at him with a joint attack. Naruto aiming for his head with an axe kick while Sasuke went for his gut with a punch. Kakashi barely manages to dodge them.

"What?" He says dumbfounded. He new Sasuke had the potential to unlock his sharingan, but for Sasuke and Naruto, who wasn't even an Uchiha, to have fully developed Sharingan. It was too much. He dodged and returned hits. Sasuke's and Naruto's teamwork was flawless. Enhanced by the sharingan it was almost impossible for him to counter it. Naruto came in low and attempted to hit Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi barely figured out in time to jump away instead of blocking because as soon as he vacated the spot he'd just been in Sasuke's foot sliced through the air where his chin had been a few seconds earlier.

The continued to duel for a few more minutes with Kakashi barely holding his own. Until finally Naruto and Sasuke broke off. Kakashi, breathing heavily, asked, "How, how can you have the sharingan?"

"We'll tell you later sensei." Sasuke said. He had already fabricated a story to explain the reason. "In the mean time why don't we go get Sakura and get back to the village."

"What, the test is not over and no matter how proficient you are." Kakashi said.

"He he," Naruto laughed holding up a bell, Sasuke likewise held up his.

"When did you…?" Kakashi said dumfounded.

"When you dodged my kick." Sasuke answered. "Naruto grabbed them both."

Kakashi took a second to register this. "We'll I guess. But since Sakura didn't get a bell she's going back to the academy.

"Sensei, the whole point of this exercise is to exercise teamwork. We know your tactics. Also anyone who looks at the graduation records notices that students graduate in threes, never twos. Sasuke says.

Kakashi is shocked. Most students fell apart at this, competing amongst themselves. These two had deduced his entire strategy.

At that moment Sakura burst through the trees.

"Well, did it work?" She asked.

"What the. That genjutu should have had you out for another half hour at the least." Kakashi says.

"We'll Sasuke reversed it and told me to wait there for ten minutes, then to come out. By then they should have gotten the bells." She said.

"Well, it looks like you pass." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Alright Team Seven, meet me outside the Hokage's building tomorrow and don't be late."

The three newly instated ninja all went their separate ways.

_Sasuke House: Five hours later_

Sasuke was staring out his window, deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door. Opening it reveals Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, may I come in?" He asks.

"Sure," Sasuke answers indifferently.

Kakashi steps into the room and moves over to lean on the wall.

"So, do you want to tell me why you, and Naruto, have a fully developed sharingan when you are a full year younger then Itachi when he first unlocked his own sharingan?

Sasuke had already come up with a cover story and relayed it to Naruto, said simply. "The reason I have it, well I honestly don't know. Just one day in training it unlocked itself. As for Naruto, well a few years ago he needed a blood transfusion for some reason. The blood they gave him was my blood and I'm guessing it had some side effects."

This story was actually true in some ways. Anyway, Kakashi seemed to have bought it.

"We'll, that is interesting. But how did Naruto figure out how to use it." Kakashi asked.

"Well the dope challenged me to a fight one day and halfway through the fight his unlocked. Ever since we have been secretly training with each other." Sasuke said.

"Well, I think that's interesting. The Hokage should find this interesting." Kakashi said.

Sasuke suddenly blanched. He hadn't suspected that Kakashi would take this to the Hokage. The Hokage could access medical data and prove that Sasuke was lying. This was going to be quite a night.

* * *

Clifhanger, Bwa Ha Ha

P.S. I need votes on these following subjects.

Will Zabuza and Haku live or die?

Will Kakashi find out about Itachi?

Will Ryoku reveal himself to Kakashi or The Third Hokage?

Will Sakura find out about the time travel?


	8. Choices

Sorry for the delay but school has been hell, I just turned 15 and I've been madly trying to beat Star Wars: Force Unleashed. I beat it finally, with an Assassin's Creed like outfit and a black lightsaber. **It's Bad Ass!!**

* * *

The third Hokage was filing his reports when Kakashi walked into his office.

"Yes Kakashi, what is it?"

"Sir their have been some interesting developments. During the graduation test I gave Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura… something surprising happened. Sasuke and Naruto both have fully developed sharingan." Kakashi said seriously.

"What?" The Hokage said.

"And then later when I asked Sasuke how Naruto happened to have the sharingan he said it was because of a blood transfusion doctors gave Naruto." Kakashi said.

The statement hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Ma **hyouketsu**no jutsu."

Time suddenly froze for the everyone in the world but the Hokage. He then glimpsed a figure rising out of the floor using some jutsu he didn't recognize.

"Who are you, and what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked in a low tone.

The figure turned out to be none other the Ryoku. He answered simply.

"Pardon my intrusion Lord Hokage. My name is Ryoku Yoinokuchi and what I want is for you to tell Kakashi that what Sasuke told him is true." Ryoku says.

"Lord Hokage… are you a ninja of this village?" The Hokage asks.

"In a manner." Ryoku answers. "I'm sorry but I need to know now because time is everything.

"Why should I lie?" The Third asks.

"Because if you don't issues will fly out of control. I'll tell you this much. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi are key to future events." Ryoku says.

Ryoku turns to leave and begins to sink into the floor. "The decision is up to you."

"Wait, your with Itachi?" The Hokage started to ask but was too late, Ryoku had already vanished. Time then returned to normal.

"What's wrong sir?" Kakashi asks.

"Nothing Kakashi." The Third answered.

"So, do you have any knowledge of the transfusion?" Kakashi asked.

The Third Hokage reflected on what Ryoku had told him.

"Yes, I do." He answered finally.

Kakashi looked shocked. He hadn't expected Sasuke's tale to be true. He apologized to the Hokage for disturbing him and left. The Third Hokage mulled over what this all meant. Two boys, both with fully developed Sharingan, one of them no even an Uchiha. Itachi back from hiding and now this new player, Ryoku.

_Across Konoha: The Training Field._

Itachi walked slowly over to the memorial stone behind the three posts. He stared at it for a long while. After a while he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turns around to see Kakashi walking towards him.

"Hm…I don't see many people around here and I don't know if I've ever seen you before. What's your name?" Kakashi asks.

"I am Kyoukan Namonai. You are Kakashi, a Jonin of this village." Itachi says blankly.

"So, why are you here?" Kakashi asks.

"Just thinking about mistakes I've made. Things that have happened that were beyond my control." Itachi says, voice revealing nothing but his eyes showing great sadness. You're here for Obito right?"

"How do you know about that?" Kakashi asks.

"I know a lot of things. You are the new sensei of Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan." Itachi says, voice revealing nothing.

Kakashi however gets something out of it and asks, "What about Itachi?"

"Beyond control…" Itachi mutters sadly. "Oh how I wish…"

Kakashi looks on puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Take care of Sasuke," Itachi whispers and disappears.

Kakashi blinks and thinks. "Who was he… no… he couldn't be.

The wind blows, playing a tone of sadness.

Itachi leaps through the trees, brewing in a mixture of sadness and self pity. He wished for the umpteenth billionth time that fate had not dealt him such a cruel hand. At that moment Ryoku arrived, swinging around a branch to join up with Itachi.

"We'll, playing with the sensei. I wonder how long till he gets the kids to tell him about the time travel." Ryoku says.

Itachi says, "He will figure it out but he will probably understand. I wonder however if I can ever reveal myself to my brother as a ally instead of a foe."

"All in time my friend." Ryoku says in a comforting tone.

After a few minutes of wandering through the forest Itachi asks, "What happens during the Chunin Exams?"

Ryoku answers, "I've already thought of that, a few henges and another person about our age and a fake Jonin instructor and we could slip right in. Do you remember Haku and Zabuza?"

* * *

Hey guy's here's a joke. Sometime after the Save Gaara Arc Naruto asks Kakashi, "Hey sensei, I've got some questions. Why are Granny Tsunade'a boobs so big and were does all the stuff that you suck up with your little black hole all go?

Kakashi's cheeks go red and he giggles perversly. You can probably figure the rest out on your own.


	9. Friends

Sorry for the delay. I didn't have access to a computer for a while. In this chapter I will venture into a **scenario **never before explored. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I sure as hell don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.

**Claimer:** I do own Ryoku, so don't copy or I'll sue you

* * *

"Zabuza and Haku… the two ninja that Team 7 fought in the land of waves. I heard Zetsu talk about them after one of his reconnaissance missions." Itachi says in his usual monotone.

"Yeah, those two. The demon and the heshe." Ryoku responds in a slightly humorous tone.

"You plan to convince them to join us and infiltrate the Chunin Exams? Myself, Haku and you as the genin and Zabuza as our instructor, right?" Itachi asks.

Ryoku's voice changes suddenly and he says in a sad tone, "No, not me."

Itachi almost hit's a tree when he hears this. "Why not?"

Ryoku says, "I'm afraid I don't have much longer. I will probably be dead by then. You know that as well as I. While we were in the timestream I absorbed your disease as well as your failing eyesight."

Itachi glances forward, he had suspected it. The sudden lack of symptoms he had been experiencing since he contracted the disease.

"So, then who." Itachi asks.

"I've already meddled around with the time stream enough to change a few things and have the third member of your team. He should be coming along, right now." Ryoku says, cheerfulness returning to his voice slightly.

A figure bounds out of the undergrowth and links up with them. He is wearing a black hooded Anbu cloak. His face is hidden in the shadows. He immediately addresses Ryoku.

"So, this is my other teammate, Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest ninja in the world, I'm honored that I'm not your enemy. The figure says in an even tone.

"Yes, he is." Ryoku says. "We'll I think it's time we reintroduce you to the terrible twosome eh.

"I couldn't agree more." The figure answers letting a hint of sarcasm creep into his voice.

_Konoha: Ichi Raku_

Naruto and Sasuke, both following there unspoken rule of constant competition, were battling to the death over who could eat the most ramen. There was quite a crowd. Sasuke's massive throng of fangirls cheering madly as he downed bowl after bowl. Poor Old Man Icha Raku could barely keep up.

Kakashiwas walking home from the memorial stone and happened to notice the massive mob of people. "I wonder what is going on." Kakashi thought out loud. He had to climb up a telephone pole to see and when he did he was astounded. He could see Sasuke and Naruto packing down ramen at an exponential rate. Then suddenly the Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and another pair moved in to take their place.

"What? Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi said stunned. Due to the fact that Naruto had not used kage bunshin on Mizuki, no one had any knowledge of him being able to use that jutsu.

Naruto and Sasuke however had different plans. The were having a race on who could reach a hundred bowls first. They were using shadow clones up to the point that they reached ninety bowls, and then the real one would take over.

"I will win, believe it." Naruto's clone said, scarfing down his eighty ninth bowl and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hell no." Sasuke's clone retorted finishing of his eighty ninth bowl.

The two originals took their seats and started noshing. They both stayed neck in neck until the final bowl when finally Naruto pulled ahead by pouring the contents of his bowl directly into his mouth. The crowd went nuts. Especially the fangirls who almost started to cry.

"Oh yeah." Naruto yelled.

The fangirls suddenly went into a transformation. Their eyes turned red and there faces went from pretty to harpie. They immediately attacked Naruto and he was enveloped in a mass of royally pissed of fangirls. Kakashi was torn between deciding to help Naruto or role around on the ground laughing.

Sasuke groaned and reached into the mass of creaming and clawing fangirls and yanked out Naruto, who was covered in scratches and what looked like bite marks. The duo both immediately disappeared into the night.

Kakashi stiffened immediately and took off in hot pursuit.

_Konoha: Training Fields_

Naruto and Sasuke both arrived at the training field for their nightly sparing session. Kakashi arrived a second later but instead of confronting his students, he hid in the bushes. Naruto and Sasuke immediately generated one kage bunshin each and Naruto exclaimed, "Alright, I'm definitely going to win this time."

"No way, you dope." Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi thought, "What now?" But suddenly he was unconscious, curtsy of Ryoku.

"Hey, you idiots. Could you make sure that you don't have stalkers in the bushes before you fight?" Ryoku yells out in a mock angry tone.

Naruto and Sasuke both dispel their kage bunshin.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

Ryoku says, "I think it's time you met two of my friends."

Itachi and the unknown figure appear.

"You," Sasuke says.

"Yes?" Itachi asks.

"Kyoukan Namonai right?" Naruto says. "I remember you from a few days ago."

"He's a friend of mine." Ryoku says.

"Who's he?" Naruto asks, pointing at the unknown figure.

"Oh, you've met him. Almost killed him to." Ryoku says.

"But who is he? I don't know him, how could I have almost killed him?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, still naive as always I see." The figure says reaching for his hood.

"No, it can't be…" Naruto whispers. There, pulling down his hood, was Kabuto.


	10. Weapon

Naruto goes insane.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" He yells at Ryoku

"Naruto, calm down," Ryoku says holding his hands up.

"Like hell! He tried to kill me and Granny Tsunade! He works for Orochimaru!" Naruto responds still yelling.

Ryoku's voice changes suddenly. "Naruto just shut up and let me explain!" He says in a stern voice.

Naruto is silenced

"O.K. good. Now does anyone else have anything to say?" Ryoku asks sarcastically.

No one says anything but Naruto keeps his fists clenched.

"Thank goodness. Alright as you already know, thanks to loudmouth over there, Kabuto used to work for Orochimaru. Now, however, that is not the case. I mucked around in the time stream a little and brought this Kabuto here. This Kabuto is from four years ahead of the time you guys were when I brought you back." Ryoku explains.

"But why is he here?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto ads in a slightly calmer voice than before, "Yeah. The Kabuto I knew was evil and a lap dog to that snake freak Orochimaru."

This time Kabuto answers. "Your right Naruto, I was a bad person. But one day my world changed… the day Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

"What!!" Naruto yells, flipping out again.

Sasuke simply says, "Whoa."

"Yes, you kill him, you slice him to pieces." Kabuto says. "Then you leave, and don't kill me for some reason. Afterwards I grafted some of Orochimaru's cells into my own body in an attempt to get stronger." Kabuto pauses. "It was a mistake. Orochimaru's cells attempted to take over my body; I managed to slow the process enough to last for four years. I was at the verge of being consumed when Ryoku found me and offered me a chance to redeem myself for the acts I had committed. At first I refused until he showed me a vision. The death of my mother and then offered to return my father to me. I accepted." Kabuto finishes.

"And here you are." Ryoku finishes.

"So wait… who's your dad?" Naruto asks puzzled.

Ryoku answers. "Well his mother was a medical ninja by the name of Rin who fell in love with both her teammates at different times. One after the other died. She lost her life giving birth right before the battle in which the baby, that grew up to be Kabuto, was found."

Sasuke looks puzzled, "She was on the same team as my cousin Obito. But he died before they ever got serious so it couldn't be him. The other member of that team was…"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"But that means that the father is…" He gasps

"Right over there." Kabuto finishes, jerking his head in the direction of the bushes were Team Sevens unconscious sensei is.

"Oh my…" Naruto starts to say before fainting dead away.

Itachi flashes forward and catches him.

"Nice catch Kyoukan." Ryoku compliments. "We better get him back to his apartment. Sasuke, go home. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Sasuke walks off in a daze. He wasn't taking the news very well.

"Itachi, you better follow him, make sure he's alright." Ryoku whispers once Sasuke is out of earshot. "Afterwards, meet me here again, I have something for you."

Itachi follows Sasuke back to his house. Sasuke simply crawls into bed, muttering, "Kabuto, Kakashi sensei's son. Me killing Orochimaru. What's next, Itachi showing up and apologizing, this is too weird.

From across the road Itachi thinks, "I wish it was that simple."

_Back at the training field: ten minutes later…_

Itachi hops out of the tree's down to where Ryoku is.

"Well, how is he." Ryoku asks.

"He'll be fine." Itachi answers in his monotone.

"Good, good. Anyway, well I was getting Kabuto I visited the Yuhi clan and acquired this little knick-knack. You should find it useful."

With that Ryoku pulls out a scroll, nips his finger to get a drop of blood and summons out of the scroll a scythe. Itachi's face reveals nothing but his eyes betray his thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it. This is the **Dori-mu** Gai, the Dream Scythe. It amplifies the genjutsu of the wielder and I think you would find it useful when you pull of your little Karasu Kumo no jutsu. As it retains its cutting edge allowing you to attack from anywhere you desire whilst your enemy is trapped in your genjutsu." Ryoku says almost lovingly. "I would use it myself except for the fact that I use more tiajutsu then anything else."

He hands the scythe to Itachi.

"This will disappear as you will it; you can summon it by will alone once it is attuned to you." Ryoku says.

Itachi looks the scythe over. It had a black handle that was covered in carvings of thorns. The Blade of the scythe itself was slightly longer then a regular scythe's. It had a pattern on it that swirled constantly. It made the blade look like it was made out of shadow.

"How do I attune it to myself?" Itachi asks.

"Place your hand on the blade. Leave it there." Ryoku instructs. Itachi does so and immediately feels the scythe's blade warm up.

"That's it." Itachi asks.

"No, if the scythe thought you were unworthy it would have devoured your soul. It is a semi sentient object. The scythe cannot be wielded by anyone. The Yuhi made sure of it"

Itachi says in a slightly stunned voice. "It could have killed me."

Ryoku laughs, "No, you are to powerful. It only consumes people of weak heart. You, with your strong love for your brother makes you completely immune to the scythe."

Itachi attempts to stow away the scythe and it dissolves into a black mist that retreats inside the white duster that Ryoku gave him.

"We should go, Kakashi will be waking up soon and I need to get him home. We'll explain what's going to go down in the Land of Waves."

* * *

And now Itachi is even more badass. And as for the Kabuto Kakashi thing. That might actually be true in the manga as well allthough I'm not sure yet.

Comment's please


	11. Skill

_In this chapter you, my loving and supporting readers, will get to witness some Itachi pwnage. You will discover exactly what his new scythe can do. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Konoha: Kakashi's house…_

"Ugh, what happened…?" Kakashi mumbled as he came to. He looked around. He immediately noticed that he was back in his own house.

"Wha… the last thing I remember was chasing Naruto and Sasuke. How did I end up here?" He asked himself.

Kakashi picked himself up off his bed and looked around. He discovered a note on his nightstand next to his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. The note read: _Kakashi, sorry about knocking you out but something was going down that you couldn't see. Not yet anyway. In two days ask Lord Hokage about the "special mission". You will meet one of my contacts. Well you've already met him. He will accompany you on this mission. Ask him any questions you wish and he will answer. You'll get to meet me soon._

_-Ryoku_

"Ryoku? Who the hell is Ryoku?" Kakashi asked.

_Konoha: Mission Center: two days later…_

"Hey Sasuke… isn't today the day we escort that old man." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they entered the Mission center to return the lost cat that they retrieved… again.

"Yes Naruto," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. "Remember what Ryoku told us. Just don't say anything he already took care of everything."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto answered.

Kakashi took that moment to turn around and say, "O.K. you guys. Let's see what we have to do next."

Naruto groaned, "Ugh… sensei, do we have to."

"Yes Naruto, we do." Kakashi answered.

Kakashi turned around and addressed the Hokage. "Sir, do you have any special missions for my team."

The Hokage smiled. Ryoku had visited him the past night and had told him much more information on himself and his accomplices, Itachi and Kabuto. He now new enough about Ryoku to trust him. The Hokage said, "Yes, Kakashi, I do." Your team is to escort a bridge builder to his home country, The Land of Waves, and to protect him from any dangers on the road."

Iruka, back from his hospital stay and looking better, said, "But Lord Hokage, that's a C rank mission. Aren't they a little green for that?"

The Hokage turned over to Iruka and said, "Don't worry; they will have Kakashi with them and another man. He's a friend of mine and is looking to help. Come on Kyoukan."

Itachi, using some flourish, appears by using his Karasu Kumo no jutsu. Kakashi almost jumps out of his skin. He regains his composure almost immediately.

"I take it that you are Ryoku's contact." Kakashi says.

It's the Hokage's turn to be shocked.

"You know Ryoku?" He asks.

"Not in person. He left me a note." Kakashi says.

Sakura thinks to herself, "Ryoku, who's Ryoku, and who is this Kyoukan?" She shudders slightly. "Man that raven thing sure is creepy."

Iruka, isn't as composed. "Lord Hokage, who is this Kyoukan guy and who is this Ryoku you're talking about."

The Hokage turns around and says very sternly, "Iruka, don't worry. These are my affairs and they are my business, not yours. I'll explain to you later. As for now just relax."

Iruka starts to form a reply but a glare from Itachi silences him.

The Hokage then says, "Tazuna, you may come in."

The old drunken bridge builder walks in.

"So, these brats will be accompanying me." He says gruffly.

Naruto and Sasuke, who both remained quiet during the previous exchange, do not say anything. Sakura, who would usually have returned fire, noticed that "her Sasuke" wasn't saying anything and decided to follow in suit.

"Don't worry sir," Kakashi says politely. "I'll be here to and I'm an elite after all. This guy," he says, pointing at Itachi, "will be coming to and he is pretty skilled to."

Tazuna seems placated.

_Some Unknown Trail…_

The group of ninja's with old guy in tow move slowly toward there destination. Naruto and Sasuke in the lead talking with Kyoukan.

"So, I take it you know about the Mist-nin that we encounter along here." Sasuke says.

"Yes," Itachi answers.

"So, what should we do?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smirks suddenly. Naruto turns and asks, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you haven't gone off on one of your little spas-attacks." Sasuke replies smugly.

Naruto thinks back and remembers Sasuke suddenly getting a love for ramen. Naruto blanches.

"Oh…God…"

Naruto just stares off into space.

Soon they come across the puddle. Naruto and Sasuke immediately rest their hands on their ningu pouches. Itachi just keeps walking. Kakashi notices the two ninja in the puddle just like last time. He also notices that Kyoukan, Naruto and Sasuke have noticed to.

"Hm… didn't expect that," he mumbles under his breath. He takes up a position at the rear so the ninja would be more likely to attack him.

"Don't worry sensei. We got this." Naruto says.

Before Kakashi can reply the two mist-nin explode from the puddle and attempt to wrap him in a bladed chain they had attached to each of their gauntlets. Naruto and Sasuke immediately intercept them and proceed to nail each one under the chin with a Lotus style kick. The kicks send the two Mist-nin hurtling into the air.

Itachi then leaps into the air and using his new scythe, which he summons into his hands with a flick of his thoughts, slices the chain that tethers the two shinobi together. Naruto and Sasuke follow up by simultaneously launching katons at the two ninja.

Kakashi can only watch in awe as the two mist-nin are engulfed in flames. Sakura shudders. "How?" she thinks, "How could those two do that? Katon techniques require too much chakra for genin to perform."

Itachi lands The two mist-nin are nowhere to be seen. Steam fills the space they had been in previously.

"Mizu-bunshin. Naruto, Sasuke, you two stay back, I'll take care of these two." Itachi barks.

The two mist-nin rush out of the woods at Tazuna, attempting to kill him. Itachi suddenly appears in front of the two mist-nin. They strike with there claws, attempting to eviscerate him. Itachi takes the hits and dissipates into a flock of ravens.

The ravens surround the two mist-nin. From nowhere and everywhere at once Itachi's voice says, "Karasu Kumo: Yorozu Kirinuki!" The two mist-nin are slashed from every direction by the ravens. Being genjutsu, the cuts aren't real, but believe something of that magnitude happens you're going to fold and the two mist-nin where no exception. They started screaming.

The cloud of ravens disappeared revealing the two mist-nin on their knee's. Itachi calmly walks up to them. He then slices his scythe across their throats, but not close enough to kill, just to scratch. However, with the weapons soul sucking property's the scratch was fatal.

All color drained from the mist-nin and they both shattered like pains of glass.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

_There, I hope you liked it. I had to cut this chapter short so I could placate my slightly evil and totally control freakish mom but it is still good... I think. Anyway, please review. Also my friends and I are debating how Naruto is going to do against Pein. Please send me email on what you think. Don't do it as a review though. Just send it to and I will answer. Tune in next time for my new chapter: Nightmare. _


	12. Nightmares

_Sorry but this is a brief chapter. It is a hinting chapter. Enjoy

* * *

_

Later that night…

Team seven, Tazuna and Itachi were all asleep around a crackling fire. Kakashi had his porno draped across his face, Tazuna was sawing down a whole forest and Naruto was sleeping in a starfish position. Itachi and Sasuke however were tossing and turning.

_Itachi's mindscape…_

_Itachi was standing out on an open field. Naruto and Sasuke were battling some enemy. Said enemy was just a black figure, even when it hit the light cast by the moon. The figure knocked Sasuke over and then lunged towards Naruto with a sword it carried. Itachi felt his body move into the path of the blade. He felt the pain as the blade sliced into his abdomen._

_Real world…_

Itachi woke up with a start, kunai clenched in his fist. He looked around.

"Just a dream…" he muttered. Thoughts raced around inside his head. What did the dream mean? "No, it's nothing." Itachi tells himself.

Itachi looks over to Sasuke, who is tossing and turning. Itachi gets up and walks over to his sleeping brother. Itachi then uses a jutsu he invented himself, the "Dori-mu Gyoushi no jutsu." It allowed him to enter another persons subconscious well the were sleeping.

_Sasuke's mindscape…_

_Itachi looked around. He was in a dark room. Realization struck him. He was in the same room where he killed his own parents and confronted Sasuke. He then see's himself, standing over the bodies of his parents. Sasuke bursts in through the door. Itachi, still cloaked in shadows, watched the following change. Finally, he no longer can take it and he severs the connection. _

_Real world…_

Itachi's conscience rushes back into his body. He looks down upon Sasuke. He quickly shakes him awake.

Sasuke sits upright, a look of pure terror plastered across his face. He looks over to see Itachi holding his shoulder.

"Kyoukan… what are you doing?" Sasuke asks in a tense tone.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Itachi answers.

Sasuke simply looks ahead. Itachi looks away; a tear travels down his cheek.

* * *

The plot thickens. Again. Sorry it is taking me so long to right new chapters but there is a lot of stuff going on at school right now. A ninth grader can only do do so much. Anywho, please x10 review. I need input. Oh and one more thing. _Tenshi Mangekyo Sharingan._I'll let you stew with that. Oh, also once I get to a certain point I am going to condense the story and skip to the Chunin exam prelims because flatly this story needs more action. I will however write a long chapter with the death of Ryoku because some wierd shit is going to happen.

P.S. I still want ideas for how Naruto s going ot hold of Pein. Please send your ideas to my at my email adress. Not as a review though, just a regular email. Also, thanks to one of my friends, who is a crazy ass artist who can draw some of the best character art immaginable, will be drawing up fanart of Ryoku and my version of Itachi (One as Kyoukan and one regular.) I will post them on my bio.

Robertson out...


	13. Trouble

_Here's a new chapter. My story has been kind of slow so far so I've skipped ahead to the more important stuff. Enjoy_

* * *

The shit had hit the fan. Things were going O.K. at first. Zabuza had shown up and promptly had his ass handed to him by Kakashi. The water prison didn't work because Sasuke had thrown a kunai at Zabuza. Haku had "intervened" again. Itachi had followed them back to their hideout and promptly confronted them, and using the same jutsu that Ryoku had used on him, convinced them to join. Zabuza was hesitant at first but eventually he realized the truth of it. Itachi hadn't expected it to be that easy but he just breathed a sigh of relief and gave Zabuza and Haku their instructions and sent them on their way.

Everything quieted down. Kakashi, however, still possessed the "belief" that Zabuza was still alive. Naruto and Sasuke knew better however and continued to train to placate their sensei. Sakura, however, on request from Itachi, did not know about the Sharingan yet. Kakashi however knew about Ryoku. He knew that Ryoku was powerful and had a master scheme that fit along with some plan of the Hokage's. He did not now about the time travel, yet.

Then, the day came when Team 7 originally encountered Zabuza and Haku. Naruto and Sasuke were edgy. They knew that Zabuza wouldn't be coming but something still bothered them. Naruto, to calm his nerve, started to talk to Inari. Inari had been easier to convince this time around. Then the trouble started. The monkey was winding up.

A boat suddenly pulled up alongside of the bridge and began spewing forth hired thugs like maggots from a rotting corpse. They quickly pilled on to the bridge. A voice rang out.

"We'll, almost finished I see." Gato said. His voice was filled with contempt.

Team 7 immediately circled Tazuna. Kakashi then noticed how unprepared the thugs were. They probably would have had a hard time overrunning the town, much less taking on one genin, two genin with the abilities, although the didn't know it, of a low jonin, an elite jonin, and an S-class missing-nin.

"Sir, permission to go train?" Naruto said in a happy voice, seemingly unconcerned with the three hundred man army assembled to appose him.

"Likewise," Sasuke said, his voice telling Kakashi that he to was similarly sure of himself.

Sakura said a little haltingly, "Uh guy's, isn't there a little to many of them."

Kakashi simply said, "Don't worry Sakura, they can take care of it." He eye smiled. "Boy's permission granted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blurred into motion and proceeded to rain ten kinds of hell down on Gato's men. The thugs screamed and tried vainly to escape the horde of shadow clones Naruto had summoned. Sasuke used his interceptor fist, at that range it would be impossible for Sakura to see his eyes, and at the speed he was moving you could barely see him at all, to pummel thugs before they could touch him. Soon Gato and his ring of personal thugs were retreating to the boat. Then the monkey released his projectile and it hit the fan dead center.

"We'll are you coming out or what." Gato yelled.

"Shut up shorty or I'll shave a few inches the bottom off your legs." Said a voice.

Itachi suddenly appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get out of here, now." Itachi said in a stern voice.

"Why?" Naruto pouted.

"Now!" Itachi said.

"The spook is right kid, you should leave." Kisame Hoshigake answered as he stepped of the boat.

Kakashi was suddenly in front of Naruto.

"Do as he says, get out of here." Kakashi said.

Naruto immediately backed off but Sasuke couldn't.

"Your with my brother, right?" Sasuke said, his voice hard, Sharingan flaring in his eyes.

"Ah, and I thought Itachi killed all of his family." Kisame said smirking. "No not anymore, he disappeared one night and I haven't seen him since. No I don't know how you found out about us but you're going to die so I don't see how it matters anyway."

Sasuke's fist clenched. Naruto set his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned around.

"We'll get him some day." Naruto says to Sasuke. Several emotions flicker across Sasuke's features.

Finally he replies, "Yeh, lets go." He and Naruto run flat out down the bridge, pausing to grab Sakura and Tazuna. Kisame moves to stop them but is stopped by Itachi who engages him in a flurry of attacks.

"Kill them! Kill them!" Gato shrieks before finally Kisame, getting tired of the old crime lord, promptly decapitates him.

Itachi jumps back when Kakashi, Sharingan uncovered, unleashes a Suton attack at Kisame who counters with one of his own. Itachi then jumps back into the fray, using his scythe he gashes Kisame across the arm.

"Tsk, their will be much suffering in your future. You wounded me. Now I'm gonna tear you limb from limb." Kisame says in a tone comparable to the insane.

Itachi merely resumes his attack. Kakashi can only watch in awe as Kisame builds up a massive concentration of chakra and spits out a giant shark made of water. The shark, about as large as a good sized house, promptly engulfs the Uchiha in it's massive watery jaws.

"You've underestimated my abilities." Itachi says in a menacing monotone.

A huge black sphere engulfs Kisame and begins to sink into the water.

After the sphere is out of sight below the water Kakashi dashes over Itachi, who is drained almost completely after his massive attack.

"That was incredible, I've never seen anything like it." Kakashi says.

"Neither have I, but I come prepared."

The two ninja turn to see Kisame, covered with horrific burns, but still alive and mobile, charge at them, sword raised for a killing slash.

The slash descends. The sword rests on Itachi's shoulder. He looks up. Kakashi was standing in front of Kisame, Rikiri pushed through his chest. Kisame was dead.

"That was close. He almost got us." Kakashi says, turning around. He suddenly jumps away.

"It can't be… your…" Kakashi exclaims.

Kisame's sword, which consumes chakra, had destroyed Itachi's disguise. The shit had sprayed across the room.

* * *

_There it is. Kakashi now knows Itachi's true identity. And yes, I know the move Itachi used is from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 but it was just so badass I couldn't resist using it. Next chapter will be exiting. You'll love it when **Death** comes. It might take me a while though. Also, I'd like it if you gave me ideas on what Naruto's and Sasuke's level two form will be. Give me suggestions. Please review. _


	14. Death

_Here's my new chapter. I had to scrap this several times but I got it right. Enjoy_

* * *

"No…impossible…" Kakashi gasped.

Kakashi was dumbfounded. How could Itachi, an S-rank criminal, be Kyoukan, a person the Hokage himself appointed to the mission? Then a thought crossed his mind, Itachi must have killed Kyoukan.

Kakashi took a fighting stance. "Where is the real Kyoukan?" He asked menacingly.

Itachi looked him in the eye and said, "Don't you understand? I am Kyoukan."

"What!!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You're a missing ninja, an S-class criminal. How could you be friend with the Hokage?"

Itachi said, "You don't know anything do you? Go; ask the Hokage, he will tell you what you need to know. Don't say anything to Sasuke though. He has enough on his heart."

With that Itachi dispersed into a cloud of ravens that flew off in the direction of Konoha. Kakashi stood there, thinking hard. Eventually he just disposed of the corpses on the bridge. He then went back to Tazuna's house to explain what had happened.

_And so it went. Itachi was revealed to Kakashi. Kakashi however told his students that Kyoukan merely had left for Konoha and that they would be heading back soon. They said their goodbyes; Naruto's as emotional as last time, and left. The bridge, however, was named Sebun's Bridge because whole team had been involved. (Sakura took care of the two thugs sent to capture Tsunami.)The group returned to Konoha. Kakashi immediately left to speak with the Third Hokage about Itachi while Naruto and Sasuke went to seek out Ryoku._

Naruto and Sasuke where looking for Ryoku high and low but couldn't find him or Kyoukan. The were just about to give up when Kabuto appeared.

"Hello guys." Kabuto said.

"Hey Kabuto!" Naruto said happily. He had warmed up to Kabuto a little before Team Seven had left for the Land of Waves.

"Guy's, come with me. It's Ryoku; he needs to tell you something before he dies." Kabuto said in matter-o-fact voice.

"What, how!!" Naruto and Sasuke both exclaimed.

"It's not important, come now." Kabuto ordered.'

_Konoha: Unknown area_

Naruto and Sasuke burst into the room where Ryoku was. They then saw him, deathly pale against the sheets.

"You're here… good." Ryoku croaked.

The two dash over to his bedside.

"What's happening to you?" Naruto says, his voice filled with sadness. "Why won't you stay with us?"

"Naruto… I never intended to. As soon as your brother took up the task of righting his wrongs I knew that I didn't need to stick around."

With that Ryoku tells the two brothers his story. They listen intently. Itachi shows up after a while and leans against a wall, listening quietly.

_An hour later…_

Ryoku finishes his tale.

"So, you're gonna go see your parents now." Naruto says, his voice filled with mixed emotions.

"Yeah… after all this time." Ryoku responded, happily despite the fact that he was about to die.

"But wait." Sasuke said, suddenly urgent. "What about Itachi? You said there was a truth."

"Yes… there is." Ryoku says.

"Well, are you going to tell me." Sasuke says, hoping to get some information that might aid him in killing his treacherous older brother. Itachi stiffens, expecting to reveal himself on a moments notice should Ryoku begin to tell his tale. He still didn't think that Sasuke was ready. Before he could do anything Ryoku started laughing. His laugh was a laugh one hears when they were the subject of a joke.

"Don't you get it. I never intended to tell you." Ryoku said. "When the time comes he'll probably tell you himself."

The room went quiet. Sasuke just stared into space. Itachi stiffened again. Naruto noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Tell me himself?" Sasuke breathed.

"Yes." Ryoku said.

"Guy's, I have some last minute instructions for you." Ryoku says, his voice noticeably getting weaker. "Go out into the wilderness and train until the Chunin Exams come. Once they do find Kakashi and Sakura. Enter the exams. Change what will happen."

Naruto clenches his fist. "Yes. The old man won't die this time. I'll make Gaara good again."

Ryoku smiles. "About that. Naruto, give me your hand." He asks.

Naruto, puzzled does so. Ryoku struggles through a complex series of hand seals and places his hand on Naruto's.

"This will help you. It will revive the memories of the Retrieve Sasuke squad along with the three Sand Nin, among other things." Ryoku says. He lifts his palm from Naruto's, revealing a symbol, in the shape of the kanji for memories, glowing on his hand. The symbol glows for a moment and then vanishes, leaving Naruto's palm unmarked.

"Place your hand on the head of the person to whom you wish to restore the memories of and speak the word meiki. It can be used eight times before it loses all its power." Ryoku instructs.

He then turns to Sasuke and says, "To you I give this." He gestures at a scroll on the nightstand next to him. "It's for use on your brother. You'll know when to use it, do not open it until then."

Then he says, "Go now, go train."

He then adds, life fast fading, "And try to do better this…time…around." With those words Ryoku expires.

The room falls silent. Naruto turns to Sasuke and says, "I think it's time we got going."

"Yes…" Sasuke answers, putting the scroll in his back pocket.

Itachi gets up and follows them. After stepping out the door he uses Katon to light the building on fire. The flames rapidly expand, consuming all.

Naruto and Sasuke watch the house burn and then turn towards the wilderness. They both took Ryoku's final words to heart. The hold on to the memories of his death mask. Ryoku was smiling.

"He entrusted the future to us." Naruto said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So, let's get going." Sasuke said.

The two, followed by Itachi, began their journey into the heart of the unknown, trying to do better, this time around.

_The trio found Zabuza and Haku out in the wilderness, hooking up with them. The preceded to a secluded clearing. There they trained, Naruto and Sasuke became closer and closer._

_Two weeks later…_

Sasuke woke up and went to wash his face in the nearby river, as he walked he stretched yawning. He was happy with himself. He and Naruto had both progressed far in their training. Zabuza and Kyoukan were merciless however. They continually beat the boys round the bend saying, "If you keep fighting the way you do you will never amount to anything. Poor Haku had to deal with it to but he was getting stronger to.

Sasuke reached the river and began splashing water on his face. He noticed something off about his reflection. Looking closer he realized he had Naruto-like whisker marks on his face.

"Oh. Shit." Sasuke said, shock in his voice. He tried to scrub the marks of his face, thinking them some prank Naruto had dreamed up. It wasn't.

At that point Naruto came hurtling through the bushes and stuck his head under the water.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Naruto lifted his head out of the water and looked at Sasuke, chibi tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god…" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto had joined the chicken-butt clan.

Sasuke fell over, laughing his first genuine laugh in quite some time. Naruto promptly jumped on him and they began wrestling. The fighting continued for a few moments until Zabuza showed up and promptly split the two apart by slamming his sword between them.

"What the heck are you two doing?" He thundered, at least until he saw the state Sasuke's face and Naruto's hair was in. The only reason he wasn't rolling around on the ground was because he was using his sword as a crutch. Haku showed up a minute later and joined in.

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes glowed ominously and they promptly dived on top of the two mist-nin. The fighting that initiated wasn't very ninja like. It was more like a pack of wolves trying to kill each other.

Kabuto showed up at that time. He then promptly changed direction. He muttered something about childish behavior but it was lost on the wind.

The fight soon stopped. Both sides had sustained horrific chibi injuries, claw and bight marks mostly, but were otherwise unharmed.

The day then continued as normal, with the three boys being worked mercilessly. The still had yet to reveal the Demon Curse Seals but they were waiting for the right time.

_Konoha: Three days before the Chunin Exam_

Sakura was board. She hadn't been on any mission's since the boys departed. She was even beginning to miss Naruto's constant failed attempts to score a date. She had asked Kakashi were the boys had gotten to. He simply had told her that they were off on some assignment from the Hokage.

She sighed explosively. There was just nothing to do. All she had been doing for the past month was train extensively. She had learned some genjutsu from the scarecrow but she had mastered that a week ago. There was just nothing to do.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see," said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto striding towards her. She almost didn't recognize them at first, mainly because of Naruto's new chicken-butt hairdo, but also the clothes the where wearing. Naruto had gone from the hideous orange jumpsuit and Sasuke from his wide collar shirt and shorts, to a kind of blue hooded uniform, the hoods were down at that moment, the uniforms had a weird kind of crest embossed, in black, on the front. The crest was a mimicry of the same seal that Naruto, and Sasuke now, had on his stomach. In the center of that a mimicry of the curse seal sat.

All Sakura could do was stare. Sasuke, in her mind, had gone from hot to super nova. Naruto, on the other hand had actually become dateable. (The chicken-butt has that effect on girls.)

"Whoa, you guy's look different," she said.

"We'll yeah!" Naruto said loudly. "I look like I have a chicken on my head.

"Actually, it looks kind of good on you." Sakura offered.

Sasuke cut in. "Enough," he stated, "What do you know of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

_O.K. Most of you are wondering why I killed off Ryoku. I killed him off because I made the mistake of making him way too powerful. Also, you are probably wondering, WTF!! where's Ryoku's backstory. Well, that particular story will be told in it's own fic I plan to write later._

_Some of you may wonder why I decided to give Sasuke the whiskers and Naruto the Chicken-butt. Well, since there trip through the time stream kind of mixed them up a little I thought I might add some humor. The Chicken-Butt will actually help Naruto in the next chapter. All those girls in the exam room and Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi (With a new transformation) and Neji together in a group. Try to imagine what will happen._

_Finally, you may not be getting quite the idea of the new outfit. The basic design resembles what Starkiller was wearing in the final level of Force Unleashed, with said changes of course._

_Comment's please._

_Robertson out..._


	15. Old Friend

Hey guy's. Here is my new chap.

* * *

"Th-the Chunin Exams. You can't be serious." Sakura exclaimed.

"Dead." Naruto and Sasuke responded.

Kakashi took that moment to arrive. Upon noticing the changes the two boys had undergone he almost facefaulted.

"What the hell were you to doing out in the woods all this time?" He asked, regaining his composure.

Several naughty thoughts crossed Sakura's mind at this time. She giggled perversely. Naruto and Sasuke both turned on her, eyes glowing red, a chakra trick learned from Kabuto, and both growled, "No, not even in your mind."

That time Kakashi did facefault. After Kakashi had picked himself up off the ground he asked again, "What were you doing?"

"Training," Sasuke said.

"For the Chunin Exams." Naruto finished.

Kakashi eye smiled. "I thought so. In fact I've already volunteered you."

Sakura was on him in an instant. "But sensei," she cried, "aren't we a little inexperienced?"

Kakashi's eye smile never faulted. "That's the thing." He laughed. "You all have shown such amazing growth. I think you're all ready."

"Damn strait." Naruto said with a triumphant smile on his face.

The group was silent. Somewhere a bird chirped.

"So, Naruto, care to tell me about the hair." Kakashi asked.

"Well, uh, I guess I liked the look and I just went for it." He said a little haltingly.

"Sasuke, the face marks?" Kakashi asked.

"Woke up with them. I think you must get them if you spend too much time with Naruto." Sasuke said. "Better be careful Sakura."

"O.K." Kakashi said slowly.

Everyone laughed, even Sasuke.

_Three days later: Exam Building…_

"Please, just let us in." Tenten pleaded before being promptly swatted down to the floor by the two disguised jonin at the faux exam room.

"This exam has no place for weaklings like you. Get lost." One said.

At that moment Team Seven showed up.

"Maybe we should help." Sakura asked the two boys, from beneath the hood of the uniform that Naruto had given her.

"My thought's exactly." Naruto said, from beneath his hood.

The three pushed to the front of the crowd. The two faux genin looked at them.

"What do you want?" One asked.

"For you to undo the genjutsu and get out of here." Sasuke said, likewise from beneath his hood.

"Ah, so you know." The first one said dangerously.

"Can't let that go unpunished." The other one said as they both launched roundhouse kicks at Sasuke's head. He didn't even try to block.

Right on queue, Lee topped the two kicks.

"Nice save, Naruto complemented."

"Thank you." Lee responded.

The two trapped faux genin disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"So, who are you?" Lee asked.

Sasuke pulled back his hood. Naruto and Sakura did likewise.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura finished.

At the sight of Sakura Lee's eye's turned to hearts. The boy's groaned.

"My names Rock Lee. Nice to meet you." Lee mumbled.

_Five minutes later: Some room in said building…_

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm calling you out." Lee said as he jumped over the railing.

"So you want to fight." Sasuke said.

The two squared off.

"Uh… Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Should we make him the first one?"

"Good idea." Sasuke responded.

"First one for what?" Lee asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Sasuke said.

Lee charged at Sasuke. Sasuke engaged the bowl-cut in intense hand-to-hand combat. This time around it was far from the one sided affair it had been. The two ninja's battled evenly. Soon Lee started laughing. Sasuke did likewise.

"I should have known that an Uchiha genius would be no pushover." Lee said.

"You're strong to, but then again this isn't my first time." Sasuke responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked, right before a painful kick connected with his abdomen and flung him into the far wall. Naruto was on him in an instant, putting a hand to Lee's forehead. Lee attempted to push his hand away but it was already too late.

"Meiki!" Naruto thundered.

There was a flash of light and the same symbol on Naruto's palm appeared on Lee's forehead.

Lee slumped down and jerked spasmodically for a few seconds. The symbol disappeared.

"Uh… is he alright." Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned toward her. "Sakura, go on ahead. We'll catch up after this guy wakes up."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. She turned around and left the room.

Sasuke walked over to were Naruto and Lee were. The blond gently tried to shake Lee awake. When that didn't work he resorted to the tactic that Tenten often used. He grabbed Lee's shoulders and shook him violently, all the while yelling, "Hey, Bushy Brow, wake up."

Lee came to almost instantly. "Huh, where am I. The last thing I remember is Gaara and I fighting that sound-nin." He looked up. "Huh, Naruto is that you?" He said in a shocked voice.

"Yup." Naruto said happily.

"Where am I?" Lee asked, rubbing his head. "This looks like the place where Sasuke and I fought.

"I think the more appropriate question is when are you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Lee said excitedly. "Yes, the mission succeeded."

It took him a few moments to register what Sasuke had said.

"What do you mean when?" Lee asked.

"You are not in your original time. You are experiencing memories that your future self experienced. This looks like the place you first fought me is because it is." Sasuke told Lee.

"What?" Lee exclaimed.

"We are about to begin the Chunin exams." Naruto said. "And use our knowledge of future events to prevent what did happen from happening."

The two boys explained to the newly "reincarnated" Lee about what had happened at the valley of the end.

"So, we are about to retake the Chunin exams and stop Orochimaru. Sounds like a plan." Lee said. "But what about the other's and who is this Ryoku guy you mentioned.

"Ryoku is dead." Naruto said matter-o-factly. "And as for the others I will do the same thing to them as I did to you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lee said. "I would have very much liked to have met Ryoku. But it is good that Gaara won't have to suffer much anymore."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"So Naruto, how did your hair get like Sasuke's?"

"Maybe later." Sasuke said. Right now we have an exam to pass.

The three genin left the room.

* * *

Now the Bowl Cut Baddie joins the group. In the next chapter expect more shocks from Naruto's friends and some funny sittuations. I, however, have not decided how to make Hinata react. Send me your ideas. Also read a cool new fanfic I found today. It's called Time And Again. You will find a link to it on my favorite stories list.

Robertson out...


	16. 1st Exam

High guy's. Sorry for the wait but my life has been a little crazy. With the amount of homework, the good fanfictions I've found, and the release of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. I haven't had time to write more for this story. Well here it is.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall, waiting for the boys. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up, thinking her friends had come. She was wrong. The three walking down the hall towards her where none other then Kyoukan, Haku and Kabuto. Kabuto and Haku were using henge to appear around the same age as Kyoukan.

They all had on matching outfits, Dark cloaks with a myriad of straps and buckles adorning the sleeves and chest. The collar was wide and had straps on it to. The bottoms where slightly ragged and torn. A hood appeared from under the collar. With the high collar and hood combo it would be nearly impossible for one to see their faces. Each one had a different thing written on the back in kanji. Haku's had realization. Kabuto's had atonement. Itachi's read redemption. If Sakura had known who they actually were she probably would have though that appropriate. Since the trio was wearing leaf headbands she didn't say anything. With the hoods down she recognized Kyoukan amongst the group.

"I didn't know Kyoukan was still a genin," Sakura thought, "He didn't even have a headband when I first met him and he took down those two mist-nin so easily. I should ask Kakashi-sensei about this later."

Itachi glanced at Sakura as he walked by. Of the three Itachi probably was most at peace with his appearance, which was the same as usual. Haku felt slightly uncomfortable, he was slightly taller, had his hair in a ponytail, he looked more boyish. Kabuto was the least changed. Just a few facial features and he no longer had on glasses. They were all about the same in age where appearance was concerned.

After the trio left Sakura heard the sound of Naruto's voice floating down the hall.

"What about the others?" He was asking.

"Too many people, we have to wait." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke is right. As much as I hate to be the only one we should wait. Lee concurred.

"Wait for what?" Sakura asked as she stepped over to meet them. "And weren't you guys fighting a moment ago?"

"Uh…nothing Sakura. It's just an inside joke." Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah…" Lee added.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sakura then asked, "Hey did you guy's see Kyoukan earlier? He just went buy. I didn't know he was still a genin."

"Funny," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know either."

"Who is Kyoukan?" Lee asked.

"You will probably get to know him later." Sasuke said. "In the meantime I suggest we get inside."

The group moved towards the door when a certain scarecrow poofed into existence in front of them.

"Hey guys," Kakashi said. "So you did show up."

Naruto smirked, "Was there any doubt."

Lee went ecstatic. "It's my most youthful sensei's rival. I'm so happy to be in your presence." He yelled in his typical fashion.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he liked Gai and had met his apprentice on a few occasions, and of course Gai always bragged about his apprentices "youthful" exploits. The spandex-clad freaks, however, were almost too much to bear.

"Uh…thanks Lee." Kakashi said.

Sakura jumped in, "Kakashi-sensei, I saw Kyoukan here a while ago. Why is he here? Is he still just a genin?"

Kakashi had an answer ready, "Sakura, you should ask him, I am under orders from the Hokage not to tell you anything."

Kakashi didn't like having to tell her that but orders where orders. Kakashi however had a newfound respect for Itachi.

_Flashback…_

"Lord Hokage, I don't like it that Itachi is here in the leaf village." Kakashi stated.

The Hokage sighed deeply. "Kakashi," The Hokage said finally. "I am about to tell you something that can never be repeated. This is an SS class secret."

The Hokage went on to tell Kakashi about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.

"So it was all on orders…" Kakashi breathed.

"Yes," The Hokage answered. "I tried to push for diplomacy but those blasted elders and Danzo forced this on Itachi. Either he do it or the Anbu. Itachi knew what his clan could do. Kakashi, what would you have done it that situation?"

Kakashi was dumbfounded. "What about Sasuke, he has a right to know?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi wishes that to be kept a secret. He will tell him when Sasuke is ready." The Hokage said.

_End Flashback…_

Kakashi hated to have to keep this from Sasuke but it was required of him. Still, a man willing to do all of that for his brother…

Naruto butted in, interrupting his chain of thought, "Uh… sensei, we should get going. We'll see you after the forest of death."

The group walked past Kakashi who stared blankly into space.

"How does he know…?" Kakashi stammered as the door closed.

_Exam room…_

Team Seven and Lee walked into the exam room. The familiar sight of the dozens of ninja greeted them.

"Hey Naruto, when did you start copying Sasuke?" A familiar voice asked. Kiba, Hinata and Shino walked towards them.

Naruto, completely ignoring Kiba, said, "Hey Hinata, how's it going?"

"F-fine," Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke was suddenly attacked from behind by a very annoying platinum blonde. Sasuke, to his credit, didn't start freaking out like a dunked cat. Instead, using the same chakra trick he and Naruto used on Sakura, he turned his eyes red and said in such a menacing voice even Shino got scared, "Get off me, now."

This particular strain of fangirl, however, refused to let go. She instead pressed her face into Sasuke's neck and rubbed in. Sasuke was pissed. If he didn't find some way to get the blond haired parasite off his neck he was probably going to go Itachi on the occupants of the room.

Naruto remedied the situation by grabbing Ino by the neck and lifting her of Sasuke like a kitten, by the neck.

"Ow…, what was that for?" Ino griped.

Shikamaru butted in with his usual, "Troublesome."

Choji, munching happily on his chips, asked, "Naruto, why do you have Sasuke's hair and Sasuke, why do you have the facial marks?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

Choji stepped back. "Sorry," he apologized.

Itachi, with Haku and Kabuto in tow, moved in and said in monotone, "Naruto, Sasuke, are you going to keep screwing around or are we going to take this stupid test?"

"Oh, hey Kyoukan," Naruto said in a bored tone.

Ino, still in Naruto's hand, was anything but board.

"You know this guy…?" Ino said in a blank voice, hearts in eyes and fangirl hormones running wild.

Itachi groaned inaudibly, he remembered the fangirls he had to deal with back when he was a in the academy.

"So this is Kyoukan, pleasure to meet you." Lee said.

"Nice to meet you to." Itachi answered.

_So Ibiki showed up as usual, and gave out the tests with the usual rules. Naruto and co., however, already knew what would happen and just sat through it._

The time had come Ibiki thought. "Alright maggots," he said, "It's time for the final question."

He paused for dramatic effect, "But know this, if you fail to answer this question correctly you will be forever barred from the Chunin Exams."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"You may of course give up now." Ibiki finished.

Several groups chickened out, same as last time. Naruto was afraid that he would have to give his little "I'm going to be the Hokage" speech again and he did not want to have to go through with that _again_. He was trying to build a reputation that he was calmer now. In truth, he was. Mixing with Sasuke had made him calmer. He was still loud and obnoxious, but that was only when he wanted to be.

Naruto was just about to give the speech when Ibiki simply said, "O.K. for those of you who are still here…" His voice trailed off dramatically.

"You've just passed the first exam." Ibiki finished.

Just like last time Temari blurted out, "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions? That was a total waste of our time.

Ibiki then went into his little espionage speech. He showed the assembled genin his badly maimed head. The genin, were of course, frightened but Ibiki's now warm smile reassured them.

Suddenly the window smashed in, a dark shape hurtling through. In the space of a second that shape had attached a large black cloth to the ceiling. Anko Mitarashi was never one for subtleties.

"None of you are in any participation to celebrate! My name's Anko Mitarashi and it's time for the next exam! Follow me!" Anko said in a pre time travel Naruto fashion. The room was quiet. Somewhere a cricket chirped.

"Uh, can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki said quietly.

Anko sweatdropped; so did everyone else in the room

_Outside the forest of death…_

Anko led the group of genin to the fence surrounding the forest of death. She halted in front of the fence and shouted, "Welcome to the forest of death! And while you're in there you'll find out why they call it that first hand."

A hush fell upon the gathered genin. A few first timers shook a little. Suddenly Naruto's voice rang out, "Ha, this forest isn't that bad. I've been through worse." Naruto was still Naruto after all.

Anko's eyes flashed with mock anger and maybe a hint of sadism as she replied, "Cocky huh?" She then hurled a kunai at Naruto. The kunai was, of course, expertly aimed so as only to graze the skin but Naruto felt that he had to make a statement. He twisted his head into the path of the kunai and caught it in his teeth.

He spat it out with a loud "ptuh". He looked at Anko with a big smile. "Nope," he said with a laugh, "I've just seen worse."

Anko was shocked. It didn't show on her face but she had never seen anyone catch a kunai in their mouth like that. None of the other genin had either.

"How… Naruto's a last place dunce. How can he do that?" Ino thought.

"Naruto…that loser." Thought Kiba

"I need to find out more on him." Shino muttered.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

Gaara scowled, this one's blood might prove his existence.

"Cool," Said Temari.

"This could be trouble," Kankuro thought.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Now if I could do that with a drumstick…" wondered Choji.

Anko simply said, "Hm… I'm impressed. You should know though. You've probably just marked yourself as a target."

Naruto blanched.

"Yes, you most certainly have." Whispered a voice which was lost on the wind. Yes indeed, Orochimaru was very intrigued with this one.

* * *

When I was considering Itachi's outfit I wanted to make it look as badass as possible. My main insperation was Vincent Valentine. The main goal was to creat something that looked badass with Karasu Kumo. I think I suceeded.

Please review.

Also, I haven't gotten any reviews for Down The Foxhole. Please review it. My partner in crime, SHB, refuses to help write a new chapter untill we get input. The fic is actually going to be very epic, with the fate of both the real world and the Naruto-verse hanging in the balence. It will also probably have a sequel. Please review it so I can get to work on a new chapter.


	17. Forest

New chapter finally. Sorry for the wait but there is a lot going on. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Team Seven hopped through the trees in the Forest of Death. The second exam had been going on for a few minutes and Naruto and Sasuke were revved up and ready to go. They soon approached the place were the rain-nin had attacked the first time.

"Ugh, I gotta take a leak." Naruto said and began to move towards the bushes. Sakura tried to punch him. A substitution rendered this futile. Sakura jumped back from the object she had inadvertently punched. The lone rain-nin was unconscious with a large bump forming on his head.

"Ugh, how did that happen?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked in his usual fashion, "The idiot was hiding in the bushes, waiting for one of us to separate from the group so he could attack. Coming alone was his undoing."

"Oh, Sasuke, you're so amazing." Sakura said in her typical fangirlish way.

"But I was the one who lined him up for the punch…" Naruto said but he soon realized it was useless. He cursed his lack of fangirls. "Man, why can't I have fangirls." He thought out loud.

Sasuke looked over. "No, you don't Naruto. Believe me, I know." He said.

Naruto thought for a moment. He thought back to the never ending mobs of female terrors pursuing Sasuke relentlessly. "Maybe your right." He agreed. "But I wish there was a girl out there who really likes me."

_A few miles away…_

"Achoo!"

"Hey Hinata, you O.K.?" Kiba yelled.

"Yes Kiba, I'm fine…" Hinata stuttered out. "Why do I feel like Naruto was talking about me?" She thought.

_Back with Team 7…_

"Yeah, that would be nice." Naruto thought out.

Sasuke moved over to Sakura, who was still in fangirl lala land and tapped her.

"Sakura, I suggest we get going." Sasuke said to the drooling pink hair.

_With Team Gai…_

"Lee, you've been acting strange for a while, what's up?" Neji asked the bowl cut as they leapt through the trees.

Lee had been acting slightly different, he knew know what happened to Sakura during the first time they had been through the exam and he didn't want to see that again. He couldn't, however, tell Neji yet as the young protégé still had a stick up his ass that rivaled that of the forest they were in. Maybe he could steer his teammates towards the place where the sound-nin were first encountered.

_Back with Team 7…_

Team 7 was slowly approaching the place were they encountered Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto were rehearsing the plan in their heads repeatedly. They knew what they had to do but they had to do it flawlessly or ruin everything. Orochimaru had come to put the mark of the curse on Sasuke, something that Naruto and Sasuke thought might not even work a second time due to Sasuke already having it.

Sakura was scared by the forest, bugs and scary noises all around. "Uh guy's," she started. "Where are we going? We already have the scroll's we need."

Sasuke turned his head. He spoke in a stern tone. "Sakura, if we make a beeline for the tower we would get caught in ambush and probably killed. We need to take a detour."

Suddenly a massive blast of wind swept up the group, hurling them apart. Naruto and Sasuke managed to stay within each others sight but Sakura was blown away to some other area.

Naruto and Sasuke hopped to the same branch and crouched there, waiting for their attacker. A lone ninja seemed to rise from the ground in front of them.

"So, you two shall be my victims." The ninja said in a surprisingly feminine voice.

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk, which visible even though the rest of his face was hidden under his hood. "You want our scroll." He said. "Or maybe something else entirely, right Orochimaru?"

"Kukuku, it seems I've been found out." Orochimaru said in his regular voice. "How, not even the Jonin's I've passed have been able to see through this disguise."

Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin. "You stink of snakes."

Orochimaru cackled with his trademark, "Kukuku." He then tore of his false face, revealing the one under it. "Of course, knowing who I am isn't enough to stop me." He then unleashed his trademark killer intent, one which was so great it caused the recipient to actually feel like it was happening. The boys didn't even flinch.

Orochimaru smirked, "Hm… that usually puts the recipient on the ground. You two are stronger than my info revealed.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked into Orochimaru's eyes in unison, their own glowing red. The boys said in unison, "A week illusion like that has no effect on us."

Orochimaru took a step foreword. "How is that?" He asked in a calm tone.

The red light faded, revealing a transformed Sharingan in the boy's eyes, the one that had only appeared in the level one demon curse mark form.

"They are called Kitsune Sharingan." Sasuke said in a demonic tone. "They render us completely immune to anyone else's killing intent and boost ours a hundredfold."

With that the boys let loose, their killing intent comparable to that of the Kyuubi itself. Orochimaru found himself on the ground, on his knees, panting heavily. Naruto immediately took the opening and lunged at Orochimaru with a kunai, slitting his throat. He wasn't surprised when Orochimaru turned out to be a mud clone.

Orochimaru's voice echoed from almost every direction. "Kukuku, interesting, very interesting. Two brats, both with a new sharingan and one not even an Uchiha. Yes Sasuke, I do believe I want you."

(A.N. It is disturbing to have to write for Orochimaru. Everything he says or does screams pedophile.)

Naruto and Sasuke backed into defensive formation. Orochimaru's maddening cackling seemed to come from every direction at once. This part of the plan was crucial, they had to get Orochimaru to try to bite Sasuke and then substitute that with a clone that had enough chakra to survive until Orochimaru left.

Orochimaru flew from the darkness and attempted to punch Naruto. Naruto, with the aid of the Kitsune Sharingan, avoided the blow. However, in the act of dodging he had left Sasuke wide open. Sasuke had other plans. He leapt towards Orochimaru and swung his fist at Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru ducked under the blow, pivoted on his right foot and launched a kick at Naruto. Naruto summarily blocked the kick with one of his own.

"Sasuke, now," Naruto grunted. Sasuke summarily jumped up into the air and made a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Seraphim's Kanshiki no jutsu." Sasuke yelled and exhaled a ball of pure white fire. "Naruto" poofed out of existence as the fireball hit, incinerating everything in its path. Cutting a swath of destruction, the fireball slammed into the forest floor.

Naruto and Sasuke leapt down to the crater. The crater was empty, the jutsu being hot enough to incinerate almost anything. Of course Orochimaru had avoided the blast and he rose out of the ground. Much to Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise, the snake sannin had lost his right arm at the elbow.

"You brats!" Orochimaru growled, face twisted in pain. Suddenly his face changed, going from anger and pain to maniac glee. "Yes, I do want you even more now." He began to do his evil laugh again. "Kukuku, you both demonstrate such teamwork. Also, that fire technique, I've never seen it. Impressive..."

He began to advance, cackling all the while. "But, it must use a lot of chakra."

Sasuke knew he was right. The fire ball had consumed a good chunk of his chakra. He panted slightly, but his pride forced him to retort. "Looks like it worked though, he he."

Orochimaru's face didn't change, "Oh, this little thing," he said as he lifted his stump. "It isn't a problem." He lifted his stump and made a seal with his other hand. A swarm of snakes shot out of the stump and morphed into a new arm.

Naruto and Sasuke gasped. Orochimaru flickered foreword and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying backward into a tree, several trees.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kukuku, yes, good as new." Orochimaru said evilly. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him into a large tree. Sasuke broke through the tree's bark and hung there.

"This is bad," Sasuke thought, "If he goes for me now I won't be able to stop him." Sasuke struggled to free himself.

Orochimaru cackled evilly, "Now it's time I did what I'm here to do." His neck stretched out and he lunged out to bite Sasuke.

"Shit," Sasuke grunted out as het tried to avoid the oncoming snake man. His efforts were futile. He could not free himself. Sasuke closed his eyes and hoped that his current seal would protect him.

Orochimaru's head rushed ever closer. Naruto had managed to get back to the battle .He, however was heavily damaged and couldn't move to stop the snake sannin as he moved in. Naruto looked to the heavens and prayed; prayed that something would come and save them.

Suddenly a rush of pain spewed forth in a burning geyser from Naruto's stomach. He doubled over. Sasuke felt the pain to and almost blacked out from the pain. Orochimaru bit down on Sasuke's neck. What happened next was something no one had expected. Orochimaru recoiled, screaming in pain.

Naruto's eyes widened. Orochimaru fell to his knees, clutching his face.

"You brat! What the hell did you do?!" He screamed in agony. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't answer, even if they knew they wouldn't have been able to due to the pain they were experiencing. Naruto was on his knees holding his stomach and Sasuke had finally fallen from the tree and was doing the same.

Orochimaru continued to scream in pain. Naruto and Sasuke could only watch as they both faded from consciousness. The last thing they saw was a green blur, and then everything went black.

_Mindscape…_

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a long hallway. He looked around. It looked same as his mindscape did but without the water and pipes. He got up.

Naruto walked through the hallway, scanning the walls for other hallways. Eventually he found a branch, as he turned to go down it he slammed in to none other than Sasuke. The both fell to the floor with an "oof."

Sasuke recovered first. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Naruto looked around, a confused look on his face. "I don't know," he answered. "This looks like my mind when I come to get power from the Kyuubi. It isn't the same though. It's cleaner."

Sasuke hopped to his feet. "Cleaner?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, cleaner." Naruto answered. "Usually it looks like a sewer."

Sasuke snorted. "I wonder why." He muttered.

Naruto took a minute to register what Sasuke had just said. "Hey!" He yelled, "That's not fair! I'll bet yours looks like a emo house!"

Sasuke looked back and said, "I don't know. I've never experienced something like this before."

The two wondered down the hallway. Soon they got to another branch off.

"What do you suppose is around here?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me, this is you mindscape." Sasuke returned.

Naruto peeked around the corner.

"Well, what do you see?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned around. "Sasuke," he asked, "are you scared of demons?"

The room held the Kyuubi's cage.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the room.

"Yo fox, you in here?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke jumped and pulled out a kunai. "Naruto you idiot!" He whispered loudly.

"Don't worry, he can't get us." Naruto said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Naruto." Said a voice from the cage.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted and spun on a dime and tried to run. He would have succeeded if Naruto hadn't grabbed him by the hood.

"You idiot, let go of me!" Sasuke yelled, his voice filled with terror. Naruto didn't.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto said. Sasuke did. Naruto released him. The duo slowly advanced on the cage.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Fox, what's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted into the cage.

"Naruto, you don't need to shout. I'm fine." Said the Kyuubi.

"No our not!" Naruto said, his eye's wide. "You never call me Naruto!"

The Kyuubi stepped onto view. It seemed smaller, the sense of evil that it usually conveyed was seemingly absent.

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm more than fine." The Kyuubi said, it's voice quieter that normal.

"Uh, Naruto. Is the mightiest and evilest of the demons usually like this?" Sasuke asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No, he doesn't." Naruto admitted, "He's usually all 'let me out so I can kill you' and such. He is never this nice. He doesn't call me Naruto either, he calls me whelp or kit usually."

He turned to the fox. "What's with you, I haven't heard from you since…"

"Your little tussle with your friend there." The fox finished.

"Yeah," Naruto responded. "So what's up?"

Kyuubi sat down on its haunches. "You better het comfortable." It said. "We'll be here for a while."

Naruto and Sasuke sat cross legged on the floor.

"Good," Kyuubi said. "Alright, do you know about memory genjutsu?"

Naruto hadn't, Sasuke had. "You mean the kind that can be used to brainwash people?" He said.

"Yes, exactly," Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, puzzled. "What does that have to do with you?" He asked.

Kyuubi closed its eyes. Finally it said, "I wasn't always the evil demon everyone thought I was."

"What?" Sasuke said. "You weren't always evil. That seems a little convenient, what kind of trick are you planning?"

The Kyuubi looked Sasuke in the eye. "No trick, I assure you Sasuke."

Naruto spoke up, "So how did you break this genjutsu?"

The Kyuubi turned its head. "I don't know. After that Ryoku kid showed up and sent you guys back I lost consciousness. When I awoke I suddenly got a rush of memories. At first I didn't know what they were but then I realized that they were my own. I am a demon, that much is certain. I'm just not the demon you guys know about. You could say I'm a 'good' demon. My original purpose was to protect. Then that basterd Madara put that vile genjutsu on me." The last part of the Kyuubi's words were spoken with intense hatred.

"The things I did…" Kyuubi said and shuddered. "They were horrible."

Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they thought it over in their heads.

Naruto spoke first. "So you're not evil…" He hesitated for a second. "How do we know your not lying?"

The Kyuubi chuckled. "You see the seal. The one that the Fourth placed." The Kyuubi indicated said seal with a flick of its head. "It was designed to hold back a demon of indescribable malice and evil." The Kyuubi then simply stepped through the bars.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to their feet. "How?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi chuckled again, "I'm not such a being any more Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke calmed down again. "So, can you explain how we got here?"

The Kyuubi sat down again. "When I realized that I needed to contact you I made preparations to do so. I can't, however, drag you both by myself. However I can still influence things on the outside. You noticed how Orochimaru recoiled when he tried to bite you."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "It looked like his face was melting off."

The Kyuubi smirked, "My chakra is just as deadly any day. It protects those I inhabit when I will it, Naruto and now by this little merger, you Sasuke."

Naruto looked around. "So Sasuke and I share a mind?"

The Kyuubi answered, "No, although you two have some form of link, you might be able to communicate telepathically. You two, however, were actually moving towards combining in mind and becoming identical in body. I stopped this. You still retain your abilities but your appearance will stop changing and I think it might have reversed somewhat."

The three were silent for a moment. Naruto broke the silence. "Does that mean I'll lose the chicken butt?"

The Kyuubi responded with a "yes".

"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled before getting bopped on the head by Sasuke. "You forget, Naruto, the chicken butt is a lady killer."

Naruto's and Kyuubi's jaws dropped.

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing." Naruto and Kyuubi said, layering stress on the last part.

"Anyway, we need to get some facts strait. First off, I'm one of your new senseis and will be teaching you in the demon arts. Secondly, you two need weapons. Finally, you should know…" The Kyuubi's form flashed and was replaced by a shapely young woman in a red kimono, with the eyes and whisker marks of course. "I'm a girl." The Kyuubi finished.

Naruto and Sasuke both fainted.

Kyuubi sweatdropped. "Is it even possible to fall unconscious when you are already unconscious." She wondered aloud.

_Five minutes later…_

Naruto woke up. "Ugh, that was weird, I dreamed that I was talking to the Kyuubi and that it was a girl." He mumbled.

"Not a dream kid." Kyuubi said.

Naruto freaked out. "Oh my god. You're a girl. I can't believe it."

"Ugh, just be quiet for a moment, your giving me a headache." Kyuubi growled.

Sasuke took that moment to wake up. "Ugh, that was weird… I dreamed that…"

Kyuubi grabbed him. "Don't say it." She said menacingly.

Sasuke blanched. "Yes…uh… What should we call you?"

"Kyuubi sensei will do." Kyuubi said.

Sasuke and Naruto both stood at attention, "Yes Kyuubi sensei." They said together.

"Was that sarcasm?" Kyuubi said in an evil tone.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped. "No," they said.

"Ok, good enough." Kyuubi said. "O.K. for the next thing on the list. You need weapons." She then pulled a scroll out of the air and performed a few seals. Two swords popped into existence, one a large broadsword, the other a slim katana in its sheath."

"May I introduce your new sensei's and weapons." Kyuubi said as she tossed the broadsword to Naruto and the katana to Sasuke.

"Sensei's? These are just swords." Naruto said.

The Kyuubi chuckled. "A long, long time ago, in another dimension. Two men existed. Both brothers. They sealed themselves into the swords to await the time when they were needed. The two had been enemies at one point and then allies. They saved the world many times over."

"So, how do we get them out?" Sasuke asked.

"Just will them out." Kyuubi said.

Naruto and Sasuke focused on the swords. Almost instantly a mist seemed to be expelled from both the blades. The mist congregated on the floor and began to take human shape.

"Man, it's been forever since I've been out." Said a voice.

The mist solidified into two men. The looked a lot alike. One wore a red coat, a black shirt and black cargo pants that disappeared into black combat boots. The other wore a blue grey coat, dark pants and knee high brown boots. He wore some sort of ribbed blue vest under the coat. The most stunning feature of the two was that they both had silver hair. One wore it down while the other had it slicked back.

The one in the red looked around, his eye's settled on Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuubi, baby! It's good to see you. Where have you been." He said with a cocky tone.

Naruto looked shocked. "You two know each other?" He said.

The man smile and said with a lecherous grin, "Yes kid, and what good times those were."

Kyuubi's punch sent him across the room and into the wall, where he left a sizeable crater.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke and the man in the blue grey just stood there.

"Dante, you asshole." Kyuubi said in a humorous tone.

Dante extracted himself from the wall. "Still got the right hook I see."

Sasuke leaned over to the man in blue grey. "He always like that?" Sasuke asked.

The man answered back in a tone similar to Sasuke's, "Yes."

Sasuke leaned over. "I feel your pain, the idiot over there is just as bad. My name is Sasuke."

"Virgil." Virgil returned.

Naruto looked excited. "When do we get started?" He asked happily.

* * *

Crossover elements yays. Fear the mighty author. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke will get Rebellion and Yamato. Kyuubi is a girl. (For some reason I really like stories with a femal Kyuubi. Don't ask why.) Also, you should know this. My friend and coauthor in Down The Foxhole, SugarHighBadger, urged me not to do NaruxHina in this story. Here's a fact: NaruxHina is the most overdone paring ever, but when done right it is the best paring. If you don't believe me read any of Leaf Ranger's fics. That will change your mind.

Please Review


	18. Innerdemons

_Here is my new chapter. This chapter will set up some major events so make sure you pay attention to the details.

* * *

_

The real world…

Naruto and Sasuke lay side by side, unconscious. They were both under blankets. Naruto was the first to wake.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

He looked around; he was in a wooded glen. He noticed that a blanket lay over him. Turning his head to the side he noticed Sasuke, in a similar state.

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake!" Someone shouted happily.

Naruto turned in the direction of the voice, and was relieved, somewhat, to see Lee running towards him.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

Lee crouched by him. "Naruto," he said, "I'm here with my team and Sakura. We encountered Sakura a little ways away from where we found you and that snake guy."

"Orochimaru." Naruto offered.

"Yeah, him." Lee said. "You and Sasuke were lying on the ground and he was holding his face screaming in pain. It looked like his face was burning off. I moved in to take advantage of the opening and he grabbed my foot and hurled me into a tree. Apparently he being disabled by the pain was a ruse to lure us out."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru being able to take a shot of the Kyuubi's chakra full in the face and still being able to fight. "And then?" he asked.

Lee shuddered. He pointed over a ways. Off in the direction he pointed were Sakura, Tenten and Neji. Sakura and Tenten seemed fine and were sleeping, but Neji was sitting up holding the side of his neck.

Noting Neji's posture Naruto's face went white. "What happened after that?" Naruto asked in a terrified voice.

Lee looked at him and said, "Neji attempted to attack Orochimaru…

_Flashback…_

"Lee!" Tenten yelled as her teammate was hurled into a tree. She began to move to help Lee but Neji stopped her.

"Tenten, stop." Neji said sternly. "Don't be hasty or you'll end up like Lee." He turned to her and whispered, "I'll distract him, make sure Lee is O.K." Tenten nodded and moved to the side.

Neji turned to Orochimaru. Without saying anything he rushed Orochimaru, byakugan activated, palm leading.

Orochimaru dodged with serpentine grace. Neji continued to provide a barrage of blows for Orochimaru to avoid. Orochimaru back flipped away and landed near Sasuke, who was unconscious. Orochimaru leaned to pick the boy up but noticed the red chakra that started to boil out of the boy. The amount of chakra that Sasuke was expelling started to burn his clothes.

Naruto was in the same situation. He was expelling the same chakra. Orochimaru was then assaulted again by Neji, and Lee, who had recovered enough to lend a hand. Orochimaru dodged and weaved.

Eventually he jumped back. He then addressed the two Genin, "Kukuku, this is interesting. You are the Hyuuga brat, no?"

Neji smirked, "Whose asking?"

Orochimaru surveyed the area. He turned to Neji and said, "I am here for Sasuke but I can't get to him right now. You, however, are skilled and powerful. Also, I sense the burning hatred you have for something. Yes, you might make a good servant." With that he unleashed his killer intent which paralyzed Neji, Lee, Sakura and Tenten. He then lunged foreword and bit Neji on the neck. Neji fell to the ground, unconscious.

Orochimaru than sunk into the ground, his laughter echoing through the trees. With Orochimaru gone the killing intent evaporated and the genin found that they could move again. Tenten rushed over to Neji and Sakura to Sasuke.

Tenten rolled Neji onto his back to inspect him for damage. She gasped when she saw the heaven curse seal on Neji's neck. "What did he do to you?" Tenten whispered.

Sakura knelt by Sasuke. She was about to try to role him onto his back to see if he was all right when Lee stopped her. "Sakura, don't touch it," Lee cautioned, "It hurt that guy and it might hurt you to." Sakura ignored him and reached for Sasuke. Thankfully, the chakra rolled back to allow her access. She sighed and thanked whatever deity watched over her and rolled Sasuke on to his back. The chakra however had destroyed his clothes and Sakura almost fainted at the sight before her.

_Present…_

"Stop there!" Sasuke almost yelled. He had woken up in the middle of Lee's tale and now stopped him. He then rolled himself onto the fetal position, blanket over his head, and began to mumble, "Wash but never be clean."

Naruto scowled and said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Oh yeah, the horror of having Sakura see you in your birthday suit."

Lee, who didn't get the joke, said, "You think that's scary?"

_Later, at the tower…_

Team Gai and Team 7 said their goodbyes and entered their respective doors at the tower.

Once inside Team 7 opened the scrolls. Smoke began to poor from them, same as last time. The person who popped out of the scroll was not Iruka however.

"Hey guy's. How's it hanging?" Kakashi said. "Uh, Naruto, Sasuke, why are you wearing blankets?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Kakashi noticed the expressions that they were giving each other. Their head movements indicated that they were talking, but their mouths were not moving. Kakashi wondered what they were up to.

The fact was that Naruto and Sasuke were talking. Not out loud of course, but as Kyuubi had mentioned before, they had developed a kind of telepathic link. They turned to the scarecrow and Naruto said, "Long story sensei but now is not the time. We both all need to rest. We have to be in top shape for the matches."

With that the two genin started to walk towards the door. Kakashi didn't move to stop them. He thought about what his pupil had just said. But all those thoughts left his mind as Naruto and Sasuke clutched their stomachs in unison and fell to the floor.

_Medical Room…_

Naruto and Sasuke both lay in bed with hosts of machines hooked up to them. They were both still awake but they couldn't move, even to cry out in pain. At that point in time that was all Naruto wanted to do, it fell like every muscle in his body was being branded.

Kakashi sat between the two boys. A constant stream of medical staff moved in and out of the room. Kakashi constantly asked for status reports but the doctors had no idea what was happening. Kakashi was tortured by every minute. "Minato-sensei, what would you have done?" He wondered.

Naruto grunted out, "What's going on?" Kakashi immediately called in some medical staff that leaned over Naruto to see what was happening.

Naruto to gasp out words, "What's going on Kyuubi…?"

The medical staff didn't have an answer. Kakashi however spoke out, "Naruto, what's going on, do you think the Kyuubi is the cause of this pain?"

Naruto didn't answer, suddenly his eye's unfocused and he slumped to the bed. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out. One of the medics let out a small yelp as Sasuke did the same thing.

Kakashi was frantic. "Don't stand their, do something!" Kakashi yelled. The medics scurried around looking at various monitors and writing stuff down on clipboards. Kakashi looked back and forth between his to students. Then he suddenly realized something, something that he had missed before. He grabbed one of the medics. He looked the man right in the eye and said, "Get Lord Hokage."

The medic stammered out, "wh why?"

Kakashi glared at him. He spoke in an angry tone, "Didn't you hear what Naruto said? He wasn't asking us if the Kyuubi was causing this he was talking to the Kyuubi. Also this is effecting Sasuke to."

The medic nodded and rushed out the door. Another medic hurried over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, we've found something."

Kakashi's eye grew wide. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

The medic pointed at one of the machines. "This machine gets input from those seals there. It tells us the brain activity of the subjects. When Uzumaki and Uchiha fell unconscious their brainwaves increased in frequency. This particular pattern usually appears," he gestured at the screen of the machine which showed a line that wavered back and forth, "When a subject is having a really vivid dream. The strange thing is that their brainwave patterns are exactly the same."

Kakashi was worried enough but this almost made him lose his grip rationality. "What could that mean?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The medic said, "We honestly don't know. A Yamanaka would be better suited to the task then we are."

Kakashi sat back in his chair holding his head in his hands. Soon another medic ran up and said, "Kakashi, you need to see this." Kakashi flew out of his chair at a speed comparable to Gai's. "What?" He all but shouted.

The medic showed him a clip board. "You see these numbers? These are the boys muscle mass. For some reason the boy's muscles seem to be getting denser. It's almost impossible to tell from looking at them but the process is increasing their muscle density to almost impossible levels. If this goes on they will be able to use strength that even Tsunade would be envious of."

Kakashi's mood didn't lighten up. "Is this good or bad, and why is it happening to both of them?"

The medic glanced at the clipboard again. He spoke again in an even tone, "If they ever wake up they will be fine and a lot stronger then they were before. As to why it's happening to both I can't say."

Kakashi sat down again. "Boys," he thought, "You better get better." He thought.

_Mindscape…_

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in a pair of easy chairs facing a desk. Sitting behind the desk with his legs propped up on it was Dante. Sitting on the side of the desk was Kyuubi. Virgil was leaning against the back wall.

Naruto spoke first, "So, care to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Dante rocked back in his chair a little. "Whoa, easy their kid. The world isn't ending."

"Yeah, well it felt like it!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and got up. He moved over to where Vergil was. Naruto and Dante continued to yell at each other. Virgil looked over to Sasuke who had adopted a pose similar to his.

"You deal with this often?" Virgil asked, his voice an even monotone.

"Yes." Sasuke responded. "The trick is to focus on something and block out everything else. I focus on my training. While I do that not even that loudmouthed idiot can disturb me."

Virgil nodded. "That works, but…" He said. Virgil then yanked Yamato out of its sheath and hurled it at Dante. Dante was then unceremoniously nailed to the wall by the katana. Naruto stopped yelling.

"Was that necessary?" Dante grunted. "You make me think about that time you stuck me to the top of that damn tower with Rebellion." Dante then began to pull out the sword. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare in awe as the red coated man pulled the sword out of what would have been an instant kill for a normal person.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked in a scared voice.

Kyuubi got up of the desk and said, "Did you think I'd let you get taught by humans, did you?"

"But they look normal," Naruto stammered.

Virgil retrieved Yamato. "Our father was a demon and our mother was human. We have the best of both worlds I guess." He said.

Sasuke, still leaning on the wall spoke out in an aggravated voice. "So, can you tell us about what was happening to us back there?"

Kyuubi smirked, "Oh just helping you out a little."

Naruto lost it again. "Oh yeah!? Then why did I feel like my muscles had been set on fire?" He yelled angrily.

Kyuubi walked over to Naruto. "I was helping you. Right now your muscles are increasing in density. If I wasn't doing this you would never be able to wield Rebellion and Yamato."

Sasuke looked at her. "And why couldn't we? We were holding them fine when you gave them to us the first time."

Kyuubi slapped her forehead, "Did you think that because you could hold them in here meant that you could out there. This is a mindscape and anything you will here can happen, that's how this place got here." She indicated the room, which was an exact likeness of the Devil May Cry shop that Dante owned. She continued, "In the real world, those swords weigh enough that most ninja's wouldn't be able to lift them and wield them properly. The only reason you can hold them up in here is because you believed that you would be able to."

Sasuke, who liked the way things were going, asked, "So, how strong will we become?"

Kyuubi tossed back her head and laughed. She looked over to Naruto. She asked him, "Do you remember what Tsunade could do?"

Naruto sat foreword, and exited look on his face. He exclaimed, "That old granny could shatter the ground with a punch. Will we be that strong?"

Kyuubi grinned. "All that and more. Tsunade used her chakra to increase her punching power; you should be able to do that by muscle alone."

Sasuke smiled happily and Naruto let out a triumphant, "Yahoo!"

Virgil stepped foreword. He clicked Yamato out of its sheath and tossed it to Sasuke. Dante motioned for Naruto to go get Rebellion, which sat in its brackets on the wall.

"But first," Virgil stated, as a summoned sword appeared in his hand, "we need to teach you a little of what we know."

"I hope your ready kid," Dante said menacingly, "Because what your about to go through, well, you'll be lucky to survive."

Kyuubi let out another sharp peal of laughter. "They learn fast, plus they have a little something called Sharingan. It'll even the playing field a bit."

Dante let out a whistle. "God, I love it when you laugh, it makes you chest bounce and."

He never got to finish the sentence. Kyuubi's rapid kick to the chest had sent him through the wall and into another room.

"Hell hath no fury," Virgil started to mutter.

"Did you say something?" Kyuubi asked menacingly.

"Nothing…" Virgil sighed, his face not showing a shred of fear. Under his vest though, he was sweating ever so slightly. Virgil scolded himself for showing the slightest amount of fear as the group moved to step through the hole in the wall that Dante had left. The next room was a large practice dojo.

"I hope your ready kiddo because this party is getting crazy." Dante said as he unlimbered a sword from a nearby rack. "Let's rock!"

_Real world…_

The Hokage entered the room were the boys lay. They had been moved from the medical room when the medic's declared that they weren't in danger. Kakashi was waiting for him. He hadn't left his students side's for almost a day. Upon noticing the Hokage he snapped to attention.

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi said stiffly.

The Hokage took a drag on his pipe. "Kakashi," he said finally, "What has happened to the young ones?"

Kakashi told him everything, starting with Team 7's arrival at the tower and up till this point.

"So, you think Naruto is conversing with the Kyuubi." The Third said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi answered. "He said 'what's going on Kyuubi' and then he and Sasuke went into the state they are in now. I don't know what Sasuke has to do with this though."

The Hokage took another drag on his pipe.

"My lord, do you think this could have something to do with Ryoku?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"He said that the Kyuubi had gone dormant." The Third answered.

"We'll that's not the case if Naruto is talking to it. I'm really worried that the seal might be slipping." Kakashi said. "We don't want another epidemic on our hands."

The Hokage continued to smoke his pipe.

"What about the preliminaries in two days?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage thought for a minute. "If they are up and well by then than they can participate. If not then they will be disqualified." He stated.

_Mindscape, one day later…_

Naruto moved Rebellion in a sweeping arc. Dante parried with little trouble. The two had been sparring for two strait hours and showed no signs of stopping. Naruto, with his Kitsune Sharingan active, could only barely keep up. However, he was learning faster then Dante had expected and was actually giving him a decent workout.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having more trouble. Virgil, although not the evil person he once was, was still merciless and didn't pull his punches. After their first day of sparing, Sasuke had "died" several times. The mindscape allowed them to kill each other and then be healed almost instantly. Sasuke, however, wasn't complaining. He enjoyed hard training, he strived for it. He knew that the harder the training, the more he would improve and get closer to beating his brother.

The clash of sword on sword continued to fill the mindscape.

_Real world, day of the preliminaries…_

Hayate looked over the assembled teams. He coughed once or twice. He looked over the clipboard that held the names of the teams. Team 7 that consisted of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the last two being absent. Team 8 that consisted of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10 that consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Team Gai which consisted of Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. The Sand Siblings which consisted Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. Team 42 which consisted of Misumi Tsurugi, Yoroi Akado and some new player who had been assigned to the team, Kimimaro. (A.N. I have no idea what that that team was called originally so bare with me.) The team from sound which consisted of Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. Team Raven, which consisted of Kyoukan Namonai, Shin and Haku.

"Alright _cough cough _we are going to get started with the preliminaries. You all have been notified about the requirements. _Cough_" Hayate started. "I will be your proctor. I will be the one who decides when a match is over. The pairings will be selected randomly from this computer." He indicated the computer on the wall behind him.

The teams dispersed to the balconies surrounding the room. Sakura's head was rolling with worry for Sasuke and Naruto. "I do hope they're all right." She thought.

Across the room Hinata was feeling the same way. "Naruto, where are you?" She mumbled.

The computer on the wall started to warble as names cycled across its surface.

_Mindscape…_

Kyuubi called for the boys to stop. "It's time for you two to make us proud." She called. "Go knock em down.

Naruto sheathed Rebellion on his back and called over to Kyuubi. "How do we take the swords with us? Also, I think we're in hospital gowns outside, that won't make a good impression."

Kyuubi slapped her head. "You're right, you two would look like idiots. As for the swords just will them to you." She said.

Sasuke butted in. "I don't plan on showing up looking like an idiot."

"Just let me worry about that." Kyuubi responded. "In the mean time get going. Oh and use that jutsu."

Naruto's grin could have taken off his ears.

_Naruto and Sasuke's Room…_

Naruto and Sasuke sat bolt upright, scaring the crap out of Kakashi, who had stayed by his students since the Hokage had left.

"Oh, hey sensei. When did you get here?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Kakashi almost jumped for joy, "You guys are alright." He exclaimed.

Sasuke got up. "Sorry sensei, don't worry, we're fine." An evil glint flashed across his eyes as he held out his hands. "Better than fine." A shimmer of light appeared between his hands that formed into Yamato.

"Where did you get…?" Kakashi started to ask before a large thumping noise made him turn around. Naruto was out of his bed, Rebellion sheathed over his back. Also he was clothed exactly like Dante.

"Wha…" Kakashi started to say but Sasuke, who was clothed just like Virgil now, grabbed his arm.

"Sensei, we'll explain later. It's time you weren't kept in the dark any longer." Sasuke assured him. "In the mean time Naruto and I have matches to win."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something. He stopped himself and responded, "Alright, but you guys need to hurry. The matches are starting right now." Kakashi was a little worried but his students were fine now and that was all he cared about.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and grinned. The both went through a series of hand seals and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Let's go sensei." Naruto said mysteriously as a disk of blue light began to grow out of the air between the two boys. Kakashi didn't say anything but he decided to have a few choice words with Naruto later.

The three turned and moved to enter the disk.

_Preliminary room…_

The computer stopped.

Sasuke Uchiha V.S. Yoroi Akado

Yoroi leaped down from the balcony and moved to stand by Hayate.

"I guess he isn't going to show." Yoroi scoffed.

Hayate waited for a moment and said, "Sasuke Uchiha is not here and will be dis…" The last word dragged on as a disk of blue light appeared at the other end of the room.

"I hope we're not late." Said a voice from the other side of the disk.

Everyone in the room gasped as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stepped through the portal. Naruto walked with a cocky air. Sasuke with his usual scowl. Kakashi just walked.

Hayate smiled. "No, you're right on time." He said as he indicated the computer which still read Sasuke Uchiha V.S. Yoroi Akado.

Naruto smirked as he turned to Sasuke. "Make it good." Naruto instructed as the light of the portal faded along with it.

Sasuke smiled. "Heh, don't worry." Sasuke said reassuringly.

With that Naruto leaped up to the balcony with an exaggerated back flip. He landed next to Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai.

"It is good to see that my youthful compatriot's students are well!" Gai said happily.

"Uh thanks… I think." Naruto said. He looked past Gai at Neji, who was still holding the side of his neck. He was about to go over to speak to him when Tenten seemed to slide in front of him as if she was on wheels.

"That's a big sword you have there Naruto." She said in a spaced out tone, her eyes the gigantic hearts that one only sees in a crazed fangirl. "May I hold it."

Naruto, momentarily forgetting his own powered up muscles, pulled the sword off his back, flipped it around and, balancing the point on the ground, handed it to Tenten. The result was nothing short of spectacular. Tenten collapsed under the weight of Rebellion.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted.

Tenten huffed and puffed and managed to roll the sword off her. "Man, what is that thing made out of?" She asked breathlessly as she got up.

"Uh…I don't know" Naruto responded, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

Naruto stooped to pick up Rebellion but Lee beat him to it. To everyone's surprise, Lee lifted the sword easily. Everyone who had witnessed Tenten's little accident jaws dropped to the floor.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

Tenten lifted a finger dumbly, "Lee, did you notice that it almost crushed me to the floor?"

"Lee, let me see that." Gai said happily. Lee handed the sword to Gai and he hefted it with noticeable effort.

"By the flames of youth, this thing is heavy." Gai said. He handed the sword to Naruto who sheathed again. "You are most gifted Naruto. The flames of youth burn strongly in you."

Naruto resolved to ask Lee about this later. Neji spoke up. "Be quiet, Uchiha's match is starting." Everyone turned to face the preliminary room floor.

Sasuke faced off against Yoroi, his face a perpetual scowl.

"Begin!" Hayate yells. Yoroi leaps foreword, his hand glowing with blue energy. He grabs Sasuke around the face.

"You feel this yes?" Yoroi chuckles. "I have the ability to drain the chakra from anything on contact. This match is as good as mine."

Sasuke looks Yoroi in the eye and says, "Let go of me or you'll regret it."

"Not a chance brat!" Yoroi spits back.

Suddenly a red aura appears around Sasuke and is drawn into Yoroi's arm. Yoroi jumped away, clutching his arm and screaming.

"What…?" Yoroi growls through the pain.

Sasuke lets out an evil laugh. "I told you to let go, didn't I?" Sasuke said menacingly. To everyone's surprise and horror, Yoroi's arm starts to disintegrate up to the elbow.

Sasuke's face changes back to a scowl and blurs out of existence. Yoroi hears a voice in his ear. "I don't have time for traitorous trash like you."

Sasuke reappeared behind Yoroi and sheathes Yamato behind his back. (Virgil style in DMC3.)

Yoroi gasps out, "What did you do?" He then notices as his vision starts to split, then all went black. All in attendance were saved the horror of seeing Yoroi's body fall apart before their eyes as a delayed Katon went off and immolated the corpse, leaving nothing but a spot of soot on the floor.

* * *

Yoroi was a trator and deserved worse but I had to rush a little. Review please.


	19. Innerdemons Part Two

_Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait but I've been very busy. In this chapter there is a fight that shall show everyone that Naruto isn't what they expected._

* * *

The crowd gasped, stunned expressions on all faces, with the exception of Kimimaro, Itachi, Naruto and Orochimaru, who was under the guise of a jonin from Sound.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate called.

Naruto, out of nowhere, pulled out a sign that red 01. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto looked over the lip of the card. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He flipped the card over so it read 10.

"That will do, Naruto. That will do." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Kakashi was dumbfounded, he knew his students were good, but to kill another genin without any trouble with speed that not even Kakashi himself could see. Gai, noticing Kakashi's bummed out expression, leaped to help.

"Why Kakashi, my eternal rival," Gai shouted. "Your student's Flames of Youth burn brightly. You must be training them well."

Kakashi turned around. "Gai…" He started.

"What is it?" Gai asked.

Kakashi mumbled out the words, "I haven't trained them in anything but the tree climbing exercise. They did this on their own."

Gai took a step back. Then his bright mood returned. "Well, then I shall seek them out and find out what training they do. The Flames of Youth must be fed constantly."

The computer had started up again.

"Next match is…" Hayate started.

The computer read: Neji Hyuga V.S. Zaku Abumi.

Naruto muttered, "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

Neji stiffened and proceeded to walk towards the stairs.

Tenten looked worried as she glanced at Neji. "Neji, will you be alright?" She asked.

"Yes Neji, my youthful student," Gai said. "Will you be O.K.? You've been acting very strange lately."

Neji turned and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Neji proceeded to walk down the stairs to the floor. Once he reached it he faced of against Zaku, who had a large smirk plastered across his face.

"Match two, Neji Hyuga V.S. Zaku Abumi, begin." Hayate called.

Zaku burst into motion and fired an air blast Neji's way. Neji attempted to role out of the way but was clipped by the blast. He was spun to the ground with a painful crash.

"Hah, you're not even worth the effort." Zaku laughed.

Neji pushed himself back to his feet and tried to activate his byakugan. This failed miserably as he fell to the ground clutching the curse seal.

Zaku let out another laugh. "Looks like you're too weak to fight."

Gai, Lee and Tenten looked on in horror as Neji was beaten over and over by air blasts from Zaku.

"What's wrong with him?!" Tenten asked frantically.

Gai was about to leap down and stop the match when it happened. Neji was thrown back by a massive air blast. He hit the ground and didn't get back up.

Zaku moved over to Neji, who was struggling to get up.

"Looks like its over, time to finish you off." Zaku crowed as he lifted his palm to point down to Neji's body. "I'll let you live if you give up now."

Neji knew the fight was over and he was about to give up when a voice rang out. "Neji, this isn't meant to happen, you have power, use it." This came from none other then Sasuke, who was leaning against the back wall near Naruto.

Zaku turned around to glare at Sasuke. "This weakling can't even stand. How is he supposed to do what you say?" Zaku scoffed.

Neji hated to admit it but Zaku was right. He had no power left. "So this is what fate has in store for me." He said as he resigned that he would not give up in dishonor. He would accept death willingly. Then suddenly he felt it, a steady thrumming of power that resided somewhere not of him but in him none the less. "Is this what Sasuke is talking about?" Neji wondered as he let the power flow out of its container and into him.

Zaku lifted his palm again. "Time to say goodbye, little weakling." Zaku let loose an air blast that would have crushed Neji against the stone of the floor. It would have crushed him, had he not moved to right behind Zaku. Zaku turned around and took a juken strike to the shoulder that sent him flying across the room.

Neji turned around to face the Procter and Zaku. The marks of the curse working their way slowly around his body. Anko gasped in shock as she saw the marks on Neji. (A.N. Orochimaru never encountered Anko due to his little sampling of Kyuubi's chakra.)

Anko then leaped to Hayate. "Stop the match." She ordered him. She was too late. Neji had crossed the room and delivered a juken strike to Zaku's heart. Zaku doubled over Neji's palm as he spewed blood out of his mouth.

Neji grinned evilly as the aura of the curse swirled around his body. He tossed Zaku to the side. Zaku hit the ground and lay there, in a painful looking sprawl. He didn't get back up.

_And so it happened. The match ended and Neji fell unconscious suddenly. He was immediately carried off by medic-nins, followed by a furious Anko. Zaku was carried off… in a body bag. The matches continued, with Shikamaru besting Kiba and Ino getting defeated by Dosu…_

"No, Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as Ino fell to the ground, blood pouring from her right ear.

"You can not defeat my sound." Dosu stated as he covered his gauntlet with his poncho.

"Winner, Dosu Kinuta." Hayate called.

Sasuke and Naruto had been talking intently over their telepathic link for a while now. Naruto questioning him on why he insisted on Neji use the curse seals power and what to do now that the matches were coming up different.

"Look, Naruto, we need to tell Lord Hokage about the invasion sometime soon." Sasuke told Naruto over the mind link.

"I know, I know. But how, he won't believe us and I'm not supposed to use the memory seal on him." Naruto said back.

"We'll find a way." Sasuke responded mentally. "Here's the next match." Sasuke said out loud.

Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Kimimaro

"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. "All right, time to get down to business. Naruto moved to leap over the railing when a small voice peeped out behind him.

"G-good luck Naruto," Hinata stuttered. Naruto turned to the young Hyuga heiress and flashed something he had unconsciously copied from Dante… Dante's lady killer smile.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto laughed as he executed another lazy back flip over the railing. Hinata almost fainted.

"N-Naruto smiled at me."

Naruto landed on the floor with his back facing the proctor. He turned on his heel and faced Hayate. Without a word he walked forwards stood, waiting for his opponent. Said opponent walked down the stairs and faced him. Naruto sized the man up and thought, "I've seen this guy somewhere before."

"Begin." Hayate called.

Kimimaro looked Naruto in the eye and said, "Do yourself a favor and withdraw now. You cannot defeat me."

"Fat chance." Naruto laughed. He drew Rebellion and slammed it into the ground in front of him. Neither moved.

"Then you shall fall." Kimimaro said. He charged suddenly swept his hand towards Naruto. Naruto saw a flash of white and ducked. Thinking quickly he swept Rebellion upwards. Kimimaro spun on his heal and thrust his other hand foreword. Naruto leapt back and skidded to a stop by the far wall. Kimimaro straightened and Naruto saw the white he had noticed. There appeared to be two spear like objects protruding from his hand.

Naruto then remembered the man. He remembered dueling him when he was chasing Sasuke. He also remembered how easily this man had dealt with his shadow clones.

"Bones huh." Naruto said as he lifted up Rebellion and sighted down the blade.

"My kekkei genkai is a powerful one." Kimimaro said. "I have five dances; I don't think someone like you could comprehend that kind of power."

"Impress me." Naruto scoffed as he swung Rebellion behind him and charged Kimimaro. Kimimaro reached up to his shoulder and pulled out a bone for a sword. This one was about a meter long to counter Rebellions reach. Naruto swept Rebellion in a overhand swing. Kimimaro sidestepped and slashed crossways at Naruto. Naruto used Rebellion as a fulcrum to lift himself up into the air. He soared up to the ceiling of the room, Rebellion still in hand and cannoned back down towards the Shikotsumyaku user. Kimimaro sidestepped and swung his bone sword at Naruto's exposed back. Naruto, using speed that shocked everyone, twisted out of the way by doing a handstand.

Everyone could only watch in awe as the two swordsman struck at each other. Most of the people who had been Naruto's classmates looked on in wonder at the boy who had once been dead last.

"This is Naruto?" Shikamaru gasped. "How could he have gotten to this level in such a short time?"

Sakura looked at her blond teammate. Two things where going through her mind. "I knew he had gotten stronger… but this." And, "How dare he stop using Sasuke's haircut, that is an insult."

Kakashi was in a similar state as Sakura. What he was looking at now was on a level that he would have trouble besting. He would defiantly have to have a few choice words with Naruto. Gai's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"My Kakashi, your students flames of youth burn brightly. Although his choice in outfit leaves a lot to be desired."

Kakashi almost facefaulted at the last part of the comment.

_Arena floor…_

Naruto swung Rebellion back into a defense position. Kimimaro jumped foreword and called out, "Camellia Dance!" He began to stab at Naruto at incredibly fast speeds. Naruto smirked and did the same thing with Rebellion.

When the attack stopped Kimimaro looked at Naruto in shock. Not a single wound adorned his body.

"Like that? It's called the Stinger." Naruto taunted as he danced back a step.

Kimimaro looked at the blond headed boy in wonder. "Impressive, still you will not beat me." With that he partially activated his curse seal and it spread across his chest. (A.N. He's dressed the same as he was during the retrieve Sasuke arc but without the Yinyang and the rope. Kimimaro can partially activate his curse seal so it only spreads across his chest. He does this in the fight with Lee.) Kimimaro charged Naruto again, his speed doubled. Naruto frantically batted aside blows as Kimimaro advanced on him.

"Crap, his moves are getting faster." Naruto muttered as he swung Rebellion down on Kimimaro's bone sword. Naruto then almost died when a spur of bone jutted out of Kimimaro's chest and headed towards his face. He dodged backwards, letting go of Rebellion. Naruto thought to activate his Demon Curse Seal and finish off Kimimaro, but it was too late.

Kimimaro leaped over Naruto and called out, "The final blow." With that dozens of bones erupted from his back and impaled Naruto to the ground. (A.N. Kimimaro's ultimate in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm.) Kimimaro landed and dusted himself off. "I will not lose."

"H-hey… that's… my… line."

Kimimaro turned in shock to see Naruto trying to sit up.

"Persistent little whelp aren't you." Kimimaro muttered as he lifted Rebellion from the ground. He tossed the sword into the air and it thudded down into Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto grunted in pain and continued to try to rise. "I… won't… ever… give up."

_Mindscape…_

"Shit, shit, shit." Dante yelled as he steadied himself as the room shook.

"Dante, what's going on?" Kyuubi yelled at the read coated demon slayer.

"The creepy bone guy impaled Naruto with Rebellion." Dante said as he grabbed the wall as another sequence of quakes shot through the room. "That is not good."

Kyuubi's eyes grew wide. "Do you think because of my influence?"

Dante nodded as the shaking grew more violent. "Yeah, devil trigger."

_Outside…_

Hayate was about to call the match when Rebellion shot out of Naruto and flew across the room, imbedding itself in the wall. An evil mocking laughter filled the room. Kimimaro gasped as Naruto started to rise, this time as if a puppeteer was pulling strings.

"What is this?" Kimimaro muttered as he ran foreword to make sure Naruto didn't complete what he was doing. Kimimaro swung his bone sword down, towards Naruto's chest, his head still pointing down at the floor. (A.N. Like when Naruto first when one tailed.)

Naruto's right arm, which was covered in dark red, almost black energy, grabbed the sword and halted its progress.

"It's not polite to refer to someone as this…" Naruto said in a high pitched, distorted voice as he lifted his head. The right side of his face was covered in the same dark energy. On the right side his eye was a soulless white circle, a mouth filled with sharp pointed teeth, and a fox like ear adorned the top of his head. (A.N. Basically four tailed form.)

"You idiot." Naruto finished as he hurled Kimimaro away.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro said angrily as he prepared to draw another bone sword.

Naruto responded by cackling evilly. The red energy traveled down from his arm and formed a sword. The sword resembled Rebellion in many ways. It was the same length and the blade was the same. The hilt, however, was different all together. A rod of metal wrapped in what looked like bandages made up the handgrip. At the end of the rod was a foxes head. The blade protruded through the mouth. Naruto spun the blade by the bandage, all the while laughing in an evil and demented way. Naruto slammed his new blade into the ground.

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am." Naruto said in mock anger in his new voice.

"I thought you where just a regular shinobi." Kimimaro said.

"Naruto's the only one around here that's regular." Naruto cackled, bringing on gasps from the rooms occupants. "I'm stronger. I'm not soft like he is. Even though I'd prefer it if we where not connected at all but it would be awkward if he were to die. So I'll just kill you instead!"

Kimimaro took a step back. "Oh my. I hope this means you'll put up a better fight then he did?" Kimimaro said mockingly.

"Want to try you're luck?" The not Naruto Naruto cackled.

"Absolutely!" Kimimaro said as he sent out two spears of bone at the not Naruto Naruto. The not Naruto Naruto phased out of existence and reappeared inside of the bones reach.

"To slow!" The not Naruto Naruto said as he stabbed his new sword viciously into Kimimaro's shoulder and began to push him back. "Your not dealing with Naruto anymore, that weakling doesn't even compare to me." The not Naruto Naruto pushed Kimimaro towards the wall at a running pace. To Kimimaro's credit he didn't scream in pain as they slammed into the wall. The not Naruto Naruto continued to laugh insanely as he yanked his blade out of the wall.

"No to finish you off!" The not Naruto Naruto said. He spun his sword above his head and prepared to hurl it at Kimimaro. He suddenly felt something circle his back.

"Please Naruto, stop this." Hinata cried out.

* * *

_For those of you who recognize this tell me in your reviews. If you don't then PM me and I'll tell you._ _Also, I'm looking for some people who want to have cameo apearences in a crack fic that I will write on the side of What It Means To Be Human, Journey to Mount. YAOI. It is a take off LOTR as myself and my characters from my assorting fics will journey to the heart of the land of fangirl to destroy the most evil thing in the world. The orrigional NaruSasu manuscript. This fic will bash pretty much everyone so be prepared._

_Review please._


	20. Gentle Rain of Suns Radiance

_Here is the new chap everyone. In this chapter the NaruHina wheels will start to turn. Now read it!!!_

* * *

"Naruto, please stop." Hinata cried as she wrapped her arms around the transformed blond. The swords revolutions slowly stopped as Naruto turned his head to the right, showing the transformed half of his face.

"Have I made it unclear? You're not dealing with Naruto anymore." The not Naruto Naruto said evilly. He then smashed the hilt of his sword into Hinata's abdomen. Hinata let out a loud "oof!" as the air was driven from her lungs. She flew backwards towards the center of the room. The not Naruto Naruto turned back towards Kimimaro, who had managed to stagger a few steps foreword.

"I absolutely abhor interruptions. Now let's get back to the main show, finishing you off." The not Naruto Naruto cackled in his evil, demented way.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke had seen enough. He leaped down from the balcony overlooking the scene. The whole while his mind jumping on overdrive. "What is happening to Naruto?" Sasuke telepathically asked the Kyuubi.

"No time to explain, just stop him!" Kyuubi cried from deep within the recesses of the mindscape that Naruto and Sasuke shared. Sasuke began to rush towards his friend and brother.

"Naruto, please be alright."

_With Itachi…_

Itachi had stiffened when Naruto had first made this transformation. He had known about the swords that Naruto and Sasuke had been carrying when they entered the room through that portal. Ryoku had told him to expect the swords at some point, be it here or after. He had also told Itachi about the Kyuubi's good side and the spirits of the two half demon devil hunters that resided in the blades. Ryoku however hadn't mentioned this transformation. Itachi knew now that he had to stop what was happening. He motioned for Kabuto and Haku to stay putt as he leaped over the railing.

"I have to stop this from getting out of control."

_With the Hokage…_

Sarutobi had been shocked to see the two boys alright when they had first entered the room. He had been even more shocked at Sasuke's ruthless dealing's with the other genin. He had almost fainted when he saw the sword skills that Naruto seemed to have acquired, almost literally, over night. Now he was standing between absolute horror and outrage as Naruto transformed before his very eyes into a bloodthirsty monster. He rushed forewords to try to stop what was about to happen. He knew what the cost of such a thing would be. It saddened him greatly but the readied a kunai knife under his robe incase he might have to deal death to the monster that his underling Naruto had turned into.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

_With Kakashi…_

Kakashi leaped over the railing and rushed towards the blond. His head boiling with the same thoughts that the Hokage.

"Naruto what has happened to you."

_With Naruto…_

The not Naruto Naruto noticed the three shinobi that had begun to head for him. Sasuke leaped between Hinata and Naruto. Itachi, Kakashi and the Hokage halted ten feet away from Naruto.

"Naruto, stop this right now!" The Hokage shouted.

The not Naruto Naruto turned on the assembled group. "Again with the interruptions. This is getting tiresome." He groaned. "Stay out of my way." The not Naruto Naruto growled at the assembled group and turned back towards Kimimaro.

The Hokage began to reply when Hinata picked herself off the ground. "Naruto, please stop this." She gasped.

The not Naruto Naruto turned again. "This is getting on my nerves." He growled. The not Naruto Naruto phased out of existence and reappeared in front of Sasuke and Hinata. "I'll just remove this little problem."

He raised his sword and began to bring it down. The Hokage cursed and leapt to defend Hinata. Kakashi and Itachi did likewise. Sasuke began to draw Yamato. Hinata close her eyes as the blade descended.

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I feel." She whispered.

The blade never touched her. She opened her eyes. The blade was about an inch from her face. Looking past it she saw the left half of Naruto's face, the part that was human, contorting itself in massive grimace. His left hand slowly reached across to his face, where it appeared to hook under the transformed half of his face.

The right half of his face showed genuine shock. "No, what are you doing? No!" The right half began to yell. Naruto's right arm dropped the sword and moved to repel his left.

Sasuke realized what was happening and moved to assist Naruto. He hooked his fingers around to upper part of the mask of demonic energy. The rest of the assembled group could only look on in shock as the two boys where enshrouded in a nimbus of glowing light. Only Itachi, Sarutobi, Kakashi and Hinata could see what was happening at the center. For about five seconds said people could see three figures take shape around the two boys. A man in red pulled on Naruto's right arm while a man in blue steadied Sasuke's. Between these two a women with black hair and whisker marks tugged on the lower part of the mask.

"NOOOOOO!!!" The not Naruto Naruto howled and the nimbus exploded outwards. Sasuke and Hinata were flung away and Kakashi and Sarutobi had to attach themselves to the ground with chakra. Kimimaro was flung into the wall again. The impact knocked him unconscious.

Around the room the assembled genin where in shock. What had the just seen?

Itachi knew the repercussions of what would happen if word spread of what had just happened so he cast a genjutsu on the scene.

A shimmering layer of gold light surrounded the group. The smoke around Naruto began to clear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called urgently as he picked himself off the ground. Hinata picked herself up and began to move towards the clearing smoke. Sasuke reached out to grab her. "No, stay back!" He started to say but Hinata paid him no heed as she rushed towards the cloud. The Hokage stepped in front of her.

"Ms. Hinata. I understand how you must be feeling but please stay back." Sarutobi said. Hinata wanted to go on but she knew that she could not disobey the Hokage.

The smoke finished clearing. Naruto stood, the demonic energy gone from his face and arm. "Take that… you crazy monster." Naruto mumbled before falling flat on his face… well almost. Sasuke made a nice diving catch.

Hinata ran over to the unconscious Naruto. "Naruto!" she cried. Sasuke looked up at her.

"It's about time." He said.

"W-what?" Hinata said, her stutter returning.

Sasuke laughed. "Finally, someone for Naruto. It's good that you've finally started to show him how you feel."

"Y-you know?" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke smirked. "I've known for a long time. So has everyone else. Well, maybe not Naruto, he's an idiot sometimes."

Kakashi took that moment to butt in. "Uh guy's, sorry to ruin the moment but we have a bit of an issue here."

"Not so Kakashi," The Hokage chuckled. "Look over at Kyoukan." Kakashi did and noticed Itachi with his hands in the ram seal, his eyes closed.

"Genjutsu, I didn't notice it." Kakashi said. "I wonder what everyone is seeing."

"No time… get back onto balcony… leave Naruto" Itachi said, his voice strained due to the massive amount of focus he was putting into the genjutsu. Everyone wordlessly complied. Hinata cast a worried glance at Naruto.

Itachi jumped to the balcony and released the genjutsu. To everyone's surprise things continued as if everything was normal.

"Geez ain't that just like Naruto. Pull of a massive trick on all of us and then faint just after he won." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke glance over at the pineapple headed genius. "So that's what you did huh." He muttered, glancing over at Itachi. "Just who are you Kyoukan Namonai?"

Hayate called for medic ninja's and they came. Hinata was about to return to Naruto's side when Sasuke stopped her. "I'll go; you stay and win your match." Sasuke said reassuringly.

Hinata nodded and Sasuke leaped down to the medic ninja and accompanied them through the door out of the room, pausing only to dislodge Rebellion from the wall above the entrance, he also grabbed onto the new sword that had been created a few minutes earlier.

"Now for the next match _cough_." Hayate said once the medics and Sasuke had left the room. The computer behind him whirred to life.

Hinata Hyuga V.S. Tenten

(A.N. She may or may not have a last name. I don't know.)

Hinata gulped and walked down the arena floor. The bun-haired weapons mistress was there to meet her.

Tenten extended her hand and said, "Neji's cousin huh. Let's have a good match you and me." Hinata hesitantly took her hand and the shook.

"Begin." Hayate called. Tenten immediately leaped back and threw several kunai at Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan and leaped above the attack. Tenten threw several more kunai at Hinata. Hinata twisted in the air and came down beside Tenten. Hinata then attempted to hit Tenten with a Juken strike. Tenten however was well versed in the style of taijutsu that the Hyuga's used from all her spars with Neji. Compared to his sharp, precise movements Hinata was fairly clumsy. Tenten dodged out of the way and leapt towards the ceiling of the room. Once she reached the ceiling she stuck there, feet affixed to the surface with chakra.

Hinata gazed up at her opponent and leapt up after her. "I can do this." She whispered as she flew towards the ceiling. Tenten however had expected this and had prepared accordingly.

Hinata saw the kunai heading towards her but she couldn't dodge in time. Hinata managed to pull out a kunai knife herself and managed to deflect two of the kunai that had been hurtling towards her. Two others sliced her jacket and one caught itself in the hood of her coat. This canceled her momentum and she fell back towards the floor.

"She's so strong. I can't get close." Hinata muttered as she continued to dodge around the room to avoid the seemingly endless supply of kunai that the bun-haired weapon mistress produced.

_Balcony…_

Itachi looked down at the struggling Hyuga. Ryoku had told him the story of the relationship between Hinata and Naruto. How had it had ended in total sadness as Hinata had been killed a week before their wedding by an assassin working for the faction that had been loyal to the Sandaime Raikage. How Naruto had hunted down the men and slaughtered them ruthlessly. And how after that he had become a shadow of himself, the spark of life that his eyes had held for so long extinguished. After that though the story had ended. Ryoku said himself that even he didn't know what happened to Naruto after that.

Ryoku had however told him one other thing.

_Flashback…_

_Ryoku and Itachi sat together in the boughs of a tree in the Hyuga compound, looking in through Hinata's window as she starred at a picture of Naruto that she kept hidden under her mattress in her room. She would only look at this picture at night when she was sure that her father was in bed. She new he would not be pleased that she had a crush on a "commoner" as he always put it. _

"_Itachi, I have a task for you to complete at the time you see fit. A week before she died Hinata developed a technique. One that was incredibly effective and allowed her to overcome the faults of her family's style. The only reason the Kumo-nin had even managed to kill her was because the trapped her in a barrier that siphoned the chakra out of the air." Ryoku explained as he changed positions in the tree._

"_This technique. I assume you know it and want me to teach it to her through genjutsu." Itachi said._

_Ryoku smirked. "Nothing escapes you does it? Yes I do. This will make her stronger and hopefully bring her and Naruto together sooner."_

_Hinata gazed out into the night. She thought she saw ravens fly off into the night. _

"_I wonder…" She whispered._

_End flashback…_

"Now is the time." He decided. He activated his mangekyo and waited for the Hyuga heiress to meet his gaze. Hinata, due to the almost 360 degree vision that her byakugan provided her, soon did.

Hinata felt the world around her slow. Tenten, still adhered to the ceiling, was pulling a scroll from the pouch that held her ninja tools and was pulling it open. Time continued to slow and suddenly the world around her shattered like a pane of glass. Hinata found herself in an open field of red. In fact everything was a deep red. She also noticed that her skin was black. Everything on her was, the lines in it defined by lines of white.

She looked foreword to see a man walking towards her.

"Welcome, Ms. Hinata, to the Tsukiyomi. The Divine Illusionary Underworld. A world that I myself created within your mind." Itachi said as his cloak moved in nonexistent wind.

Hinata took a step back in fear. "W-who are you?" She stuttered.

Itachi raised his hands in a placating manner. "I am not your enemy. I am an envoy of sorts. You may call me Kyoukan Namonai."

Hinata then remembered the man that had helped cover up the things that Naruto had done minutes earlier.

"W-why did you b-bring me here?" Hinata stuttered as she hesitatingly approached Itachi.

Itachi said, "You are not fairing well in your match and I offer you a way to win."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "W-why would you d-do that?" She asked, poking her fingers together.

Itachi smiled, a rare thing for him. "You care for Naruto."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You may have noticed how his life has been for him?" Itachi said. "You are probably the first one to care for him."

"B-but what about Sasuke… and Iruka-sensei." Hinata asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Brother and father. Neither of them providing what you do." Itachi said. Then his smile faded. "His whole life he has suffered. Naruto probably doesn't even know what love is. You are the one."

"T-the one?" Hinata gasped.

Itachi's smile returned. "You are the first one who truly loved him. Loved him as only a true lover could. You are the one and so I will give you this gift. I will give you this gift on the condition that you will never stop pursuing him."

"I will." Hinata said, voice sure and full of determination.

"Good. No prepare yourself, this will probably feel weird but bear with it. Learning a technique that took years to develop in the space of a few seconds is not easy." Itachi said, readying the technique that would download the technique into Hinata's brain.

"Does it have a name?" Hinata asked as the jutsu began.

"Yes Hinata." Itachi answered. "It's called Onbin Ame no San Kagayaki."

_Back in the real world. _

Hinata eyes snapped open and she immediately began her technique. It felt natural to her as she pulled the energy from the air around her and shaped it into a bow. Tenten had released a storm of varying weapons from the scroll that she had summoned them from.

The arrows of chakra that Hinata fired destroyed everyone before they could even reach her. With the last of the weapons destroyed Hinata fired another arrow, this one semi transparent. It hit Tenten in the chest and she dropped from the ceiling, asleep. In the space of three seconds Hinata had defeated Tenten's weapon attack and the girl herself. Hinata dismissed the bow and ran to catch the falling girl.

"I did it." Hinata whispered happily. Onbin Ame no San Kagayaki had been a success. Even better was the fact that it had taken absolutely no chakra on her part as she had drawn in the energy from the air. The best thing of all was that it allowed her to defeat her opponent without damaging her in the slightest. Onbin Ame was perfect for her as it did not kill the person she shot. San Kagayaki was the more damaging variation that had so easily destroyed the weapons that Tenten had sent against her.

Hinata caught Tenten and skidded to a halt.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga." Hayate called.

Gai and Lee leapt down to the floor of the room and walked over to the two girls.

"That was a most youthful battle." Gai said happily as he moved over to take Tenten. "In fact I think I know what this calls for." Gai immediately reached behind him and pulled out a suit of the green spandex.

He approached Hinata and was about to try to hand her the spandex when Tenten smelled it coming. She awoke immediately and shouted. "Oh hell no!!!" In one smooth motion she had freed herself from Hinata, kicked Gai in his "Fires of Youth" and shredded the spandex with kunai.

Gai rolled around on the ground sobbing and Lee stared open mouthed at Tenten, who was emitting flames for some reason. Tenten then remembered what had happened to her a few seconds earlier.

"Uh, did I just lose?" She asked scratching the back of her head, the flames around her extinguished.

"Yes." Lee said sadly. "But it was a most youthful battle!" He shouted suddenly. "You opponent's, Ms. Hinata, fires of youth burn brightly. Lee then attempted to do the same thing that Gai had attempted a few seconds earlier. He to was sent to the floor.

"Sorry about them, they get like this a lot." Tenten apologized to Hinata.

"I-it's quite alright." Hinata stuttered.

"To you maybe." Gai whimpered from the floor.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto was put into a bed in the medical section of the tower. Sasuke left Rebellion and the new sword by Naruto's bedside and sat down next to the bed on a chair. After a few minutes he decided to ask Kyuubi what was going on inside.

"Well we got the new guy and threw him in the seal. He'll stay in there for a while until he mellows out." Kyuubi responded. "He was feisty though. We got him in though and that's all that matters."

"And Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "How's he doing?"

"He didn't show up here so he must really be tired. Just wait a while, he'll be fine."

"Thank god for that." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, go watch the rest of the matches. I'll bet that Hyuga girl is almost done." Kyuubi told Sasuke before cutting of the mental link. Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully under the covers in his typical spread eagle pose.

"See you later." Sasuke muttered and left the room.

_Five minutes later…_

A lone ninja entered Naruto's room. Covered from head to foot in black he descended on the blond.

"It's time for the monster to die." The man growled as he raised a kunai above his head.

"I agree." Dante said as he put Ebony to the back of the nin's head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Now Dante is out of the mindscape. Now chaos will come. Next up, Itachi's match... as well as Dante hitting on Anko. We will see just what the full powers of the Dorimu Gai are. It will be epic. _

_On another note I have recently gotten into Kingdom Hearts. When I first saw the trailers for it I was thinking that the people who had made it had created some hideous spawn-child. Now I realize that it is actually really cool. What do you people think of it?_

_Finally, if you know what I based Hinata's technique off of then tell me._


	21. Vergil's Kindness

_Here is my new chapter. Sadly this chapter will not contain Itachi's fight because of time constraints. This chapter will however give some backstory on some characters and raise some questions that I will gladly answer if you ask._

* * *

The ninja made a wet sound as he hit the floor, a smoking hole in his head. Dante scratched the back of his head with Ebony. "Man, people still trying to kill the kid. This makes me sick." Dante holstered Ebony and moved over to the nightstand by Naruto. "O.K. paper, paper." Dante muttered as he searched through the top drawer.

After pushing the contents of the drawer around a little he found a note pad. "Jackpot!" Dante said as he pulled out the notepad. He was about to write something when he realized he didn't have a pen or pencil. "Well crap." Dante muttered as he searched through the drawer again. This time his search yielded nothing.

Dante, out of options, did the next best thing. "I hope they don't take this the wrong way." Dante said in a joking tone as he made a paper airplane and chucked it out the door.

_Main Exam Room…_

The Hokage settled in to wait for the next match when the paper airplane sailed in through the door, made a loop and flew towards his face. The Hokage stared at the flying object. He wondered what the strange thing was. Plucking it from the air with a deft movement the Hokage began to examine it more closely.

"Lord Hokage, what is that?" Hayate asked.

The Hokage didn't answer as he opened the paper airplane up and looked at what was written on it.

_Dear Hokage,_

_This is Naruto's sword. We have a problem here. Bring the duck-butt head with you._

"What on Earth? Why would someone other the Anko write a message in human blood?" The Hokage muttered as he prepared to leave. On the outside he was calm but on the inside his mind was a storm. "What does this mean?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, could you come with me please?" The Hokage asked as he began to leave the room. Sasuke looked worried as he jumped down from the balcony to follow the Hokage.

Hinata watched the two leave and moved to follow them.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Shino asked.

"T-to see Naruto." Hinata told him as she leaped the railing and followed the Hokage down the hallway, but stayed out of sight.

_Hallway outside of Naruto's room…_

The Hokage rounded the corner and turned to Sasuke. "Do you know anything about this Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke took the note and looked it over. "Shit." He muttered and turned to dash towards Naruto's room. The Hokage followed him and was about to stop him when the door to Naruto's room exploded into kindling as a black clad body was hurled through it. Said body had a huge slash mark going from the right shoulder to the left hip. Blood poured from the wound.

"Damn, there were two of them." Dante muttered as he walked out into the hallway, Rebellion casually slung over his shoulder. He glanced down the hallway at Sasuke and the Hokage.

"Took you long enough." He said, waving stupidly. Sasuke sweatdropped and yelled, "Dante, what the hell?"

The Hokage looked at the red coated man with a puzzled expression. "You know this man?" He asked Sasuke.

"Uh, are we going to stay out here with the corpse or get inside?" Dante asked.

"Not until you explain who you are!" The Hokage said sternly. Suddenly a mist expelled from Yamato and formed into Vergil.

Sasuke turned around. "Vergil, what the hell? You to?" He yelled.

Vergil didn't answer as he walked around the Hokage and Sasuke.

"Should I be worried here?" The Hokage asked Sasuke, a stunned expression on his face.

Sasuke turned to the Hokage and stated, "You had better be in a believing mood or else this isn't going to work out." He then followed Vergil into the room with Dante.

The Hokage stared at the door for a second. "Those two, I saw them when Naruto was turning back." He whispered as he walked towards the room. "But who was the third?"

The Hokage entered the room to discover another one of the men in black, this one with a hole in his head.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Dante leaned against the wall. "Someone came and tried to kill 'the monster'. I heartily agreed and killed the man."

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Naruto is O.K. Still sleeping." Dante laughed, indicating the boy who was still sleeping peacefully. "Looks like the Devil Trigger took a lot out of him, then again he did better then I did, I fainted a few seconds after mine first activated."

The Hokage looked stunned. "Devil Trigger? Was that what happened back there?" He asked breathlessly.

Vergil took a step forward. "It is the physical transformation that a half-demon makes when it needs to draw upon its full demonic power. I would show you but the initial transformation would cause some unwanted attention." He explained calmly, as if he was explaining how to use a microwave.

The Hokage almost fainted. "So Naruto is a…?"

Dante stepped away from the wall, his hands raised. "Chill out, this isn't a bad thing."

Sasuke, who had stayed silent for a while, spoke up. "He is right."

The Hokage turned to Sasuke, a look of shock and outrage in his eyes. "How can you say that? You should know what the repercussions of this could be. People have always called him a demon, now when the find out that he is a half-demon." He whispered.

Sasuke looked back at him. "Quarter-demon actually. Both of us, you probably came to see us when we were passed out."

The Hokage remembered the events over the past few days. "So that was what was happening to you." The Hokage muttered. He turned to Dante and Vergil. "So you are the ones that did this I take it?"

"Nope, I'm just Naruto's sword. Well I was until the new guy showed up." Dante said indicating the new sword that rested by Naruto's bed.

"So I take it that you are Sasuke's." Sarutobi said as he indicated Vergil.

"I was. Now that I know that you can create your own personal weapon by using devil trigger I will cease to be his." Vergil said. "So as of now the Enma Katana: Yamato (Devil Blade: Yamato.) is mine to wield again."

The Hokage stared at the duo. "Who are you exactly?" He asked calmly.

Dante smiled and said with his usual cocky attitude. "Dante and Vergil, twin sons of the Dark Knight Sparda."

The Hokage stayed calm. "You are not human are you?"

Dante simply said, "Where half-breeds. Father a demon, mother a human."

"I take it that you mean humans no ill will?" The Hokage asked.

Vergil took a step foreword. "Only those that threaten us or those we protect." He indicated the corpse lying on the floor. "You will not make enemies of us unless you try to hurt us or those we fight alongside, Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi."

The Hokage's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Th-the Kyuubi. You know of it."

Sasuke laid a steadying hand on the Hokage. "Easy sir, this isn't as bad as you think."

The Hokage turned to Sasuke. "Has it corrupted you? How can you say this isn't bad if these men are allies to the thing that almost destroyed our village?"

Sasuke simply said, "If Kyuubi was bad then why would she go out of the way to save myself and Naruto both and give us this power?"

"The Kyuubi did this to both of you…" The Hokage started, saying the words slowly. Then he almost facefaulted. "SHE!!!"

Dante laughed, "Damn strait, hottest demon around. She's got a mean right hook though." Suddenly Naruto's fist popped out of the bed and socked Dante on the chin.

"What the hell?" Dante yelled as he crashed to the floor.

Sasuke laughed. "You should know, you get clobbered by her enough. She says she hopes you liked her present."

"Spank you very much." Dante said as he started to get up.

The Hokage's eyes widened. "How can you hear the Kyuubi and how did it make…

"She." Dante said.

The Hokage calmed down a little but not much. "How did she control Naruto's body? She is supposed to be sealed away."

Sasuke laughed, "What was the seal meant to contain?"

The Hokage immediately answered, "A demon of such hatred and evil that the very ground it touched became a wasteland. The Kyuubi is the definition of that…" He let his words trail of as reality hit him. "The seal can't hold her because she isn't evil."

Behind Dante a bunch of lights appeared flashing and a buzzer went off. "Exactly right!" He said in a game show host voice. This time Vergil's sword impaled Dante to the wall through the throat. The Hokage's eyes opened in outrage as he assumed Vergil had killed his own brother when Dante gave Vergil the finger and began to try to extract himself from the wall.

"Well my idiotic brother over there is struggling to get my sword out of his neck I can tell you the rest." Vergil leaned against the wall and said, "Make yourself comfortable, this should take a while."

"Sasuke immediately sat down on the side of the bed. Then Naruto woke up. "What the hell just happened!!!" He yelled as he sat bolt upright. "I just had a crazy dream in which I turned into a monster and almost killed that bone dude that was working for Orochimaru!" He then noticed who was in the room. "Uh… did that really happen?" He asked stupidly. "Hey wait a minute, am I in the mindscape or outside because if I am and Dante and Vergil are here…" His voice trailed off. Suddenly he yelled, "Holy crap. You guys are out here!!!"

"It would appear so." Vergil said in an annoyed tone. Dante had finally managed to extract the sword from himself.

"Can we get to the point here?" Dante asked as the wound in his throat healed before everyone's eyes.

"I agree…" Sasuke said. "But first everyone should be here." He turned to the door and called. "Hinata, I know you are out there and that you've been listening in."

Hinata peeked her head around the door. "Y-you knew."

Naruto looked down at the floor. "So I guess you know. I can only say I'm sorry for what happened and I understand if you don't want to be my friend because of the Kyuubi."

Hinata stepped around the door and held her hands together in front of her. "Naruto, I knew." She said, without stuttering.

Everyone let out a sharp intake of breath.

"I knew ever since that day 8 years ago. On October tenth, the day you saved my life." Hinata said, all hints of stuttering gone.

"The Kyuubi Festival massacre." The Hokage whispered.

"You remember that day…" Naruto said. "I would have thought that you had forgotten it."

"Care to explain what happened?" Sasuke asked. "All I know is a bunch of villagers where found dead. Official reports claim it was some kind of wild animal."

Naruto lifted his head, his face an emotionless mask. "It was that day that I first drew upon the Kyuubi's power, although at that time I did not know what it was. The whole thing was a blur…"

_Flashback…_

A five year old Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, a mob on his heels. Screams of "Die demon!" and "I'll kill you for what you did to us!" echoed through the night air. Naruto ran as hard as he could, his lungs burning from the strain. All he could do was run.

"Why are you doing this," He cried but his pleas broke unheard on the mobs ears, so consumed by hate the where.

_End Flashback…_

Dante's and Sasuke's faces contorted in anger. Vergil did not allow any emotion show on his face. He however was the angriest. Vergil had had the worst life of the two brothers and knew the pain of which Naruto spoke. The air around him almost physically boiled with the force of his anger.

"Then I ran into Hinata. She was heading home after a day at the festival." Naruto continued, his face still the blank mask.

_Resume Flashback…_

Hinata walked happily home. She had had a good day at the festival. Now walking home with a smile on her face she hadn't a care in the world. That was about to change.

She heard shouting of "Die demon" and other threats coming from around the corner. Suddenly she saw a young boy run around the corner. Said boy had a look of fear in his eyes and was drenched in sweat. He continued to look behind him and he almost ran into Hinata. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

Hinata looked at the boy strangely. She moved foreword to help him up. To her surprise he frantically moved away from her, backing up against one of the buildings. Naruto raised up his arms to protect himself.

Hinata stared at the boy curiously and said, "Are you O.K.?"

Naruto looked up at her with a look of wonder in his eyes, "You don't want to hurt me?"

She stared at him incredulously, "Why would I do that?" She pulled him up off the ground.

It was then that the mob rounded the corner. The shouted in glee as they had finally found the "Demon Brat". In seconds they had pulled Hinata away from Naruto and where beating him savagely with whatever they had on hand.

Hinata cried in fear and tried to break free of the man that held her. She used the only option she had. She bit the man on the arm. He let her go with a cry of pain.

Hinata raced towards the mob, trying to get to Naruto. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She fell forwards and tried to catch herself. Another sharp pain blossomed on her side. She fell over, the wind knocked out of her.

"So the demon has a whore." The man who had held her said. He raised the brick her held in his hand and started to bring it down.

_End Flashback…_

The air in the room boiled with such vicious anger that it was actually starting to generate static that zapped at the corners of the room.

"What happened next?" Dante asked through clenched teeth, his usual happy attitude gone completely.

"I killed them all…" Naruto whispered.

_Resume Flashback…_

Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the brick to come down on her. It never did, instead she heard a scream and an animalistic growl. "You will not hurt her!" Naruto roared, a nimbus of red energy surrounding him.

_End Flashback…_

"From that day on I stayed away from Hinata with hopes that she would forget about me and wouldn't get hurt because of me." Naruto said sadly, the mask of his features breaking away, revealing all the sadness that he had been keeping at bay.

"I always knew about your affection for me Hinata. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Naruto whispered.

The wall behind Vergil shattered, so intense was his anger. "Those who try to hurt you from now on…" Vergil said, "Will have to answer to my blade. I will show them no mercy."

Dante looked at his brother. "Same here. Those people don't deserve life." He clenched his fist.

Vergil turned to the Hokage. "Do you have anywhere we can file papers to adopt Naruto into our family."

The Hokage's mouth dropped open like a trap door.

Dante turned to his brother. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Vergil turned to Dante. "She would want this."

Dante whistled. "You seem pretty certain. Yeah I guess you're right."

Sasuke turned to Vergil. "Who is 'she'?" He asked.

Vergil looked at Sasuke, his face the usual emotionless mask but his eyes full of sadness. "The women I loved. She cared for me, even after finding out what I was. We settled down and had a child. When I held him in my hands for the first time I was so happy. His eyes where so beautiful, the looked just like sea ice." Vergil looked upwards, looking at something only he could see. "That was the last time I held him. Demons came, I wasn't strong enough. The killed him in front to me and mortally wounded her. At that point Dante showed up and helped fight them off."

Dante nodded. "That was a dark day." He whispered. "But it was the day I got my brother back.

Vergil looked at the Hokage. "I swore to my dying wife that I wouldn't let the same thing happen to anyone else. That I would become stronger and stronger and be able to defend those I held dear."

Vergil reached into his coat and produced a small necklace. "This was hers, a present I gave to her." Vergil's voice quivered. His emotion was boiling through. "Now I am going to honor my vow."

Naruto looked at Vergil. "Thank you so much." Then a mischievous grin covered his face. "So do I get to call you big brother now?"

Vergil stared at him. "Whatever." He muttered, his composure returning.

Sasuke broke the tension. "Now that that is over lets go watch the rest of the matches."

"Sure." Naruto happily agreed.

Hinata giggled.

Sarutobi sighed happily.

Sasuke smirked.

Dante led the charge out the door and ran smack dab into a very surprised Anko.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Dante said lecherously.

The Hokage muttered. "Your friend is about to lose his manhood."

Anko sent the snakes out of her coat and they wrapped around Dante.

Dante glanced at the serpents that wrapped around him. "Oh, I like this." He said, the lecherous grin still on his face.

"Careful big boy." Anko warned in her usual voice. The one that was seductive and evil at the same time. "One bite from one of my friends here and you'll be of no use to anyone.

"One bite?" Dante asked as if insulted.

Anko looked at the silver haired man she had wrapped up in her snakes. "Ah, what the hell?" She muttered and yanked Dante into the room across from Naruto's.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke, who was staring slack jawed at the door, muttered. "I think so."

No one else said anything.

The group hurried out of the room and down the hallway, ignoring the sounds of power tools coming from inside the room.

As the group walked down the hallways, back towards the arena the Hokage thought to himself. "Why is it that when Anko see's corpses she never says anything?"

Everyone else was too busy trying to stop imagining what was going on inside the room that they had left behind.

Vergil looked up at the ceiling. "Kyrie, I think I found the one." He whispered happily as he fingered the necklace inside his coat.

_Back At the Hallway…_

Jaraiya walked down the hallway that the previous group had just exited. Noticing the bizarre sounds coming from the door to his right he opened it. Seconds later

Rebellion flew past his face. He shut the door.

"Normally I have to take notes but that image will be ingrained in my mind forever." Jaraiya said as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

_You probably are scratching your heads on the Vergil Kyrie relationship but that will be explained. Also, Hinata did not mention exaclty how she figured out Naruto held Kyuubi and that will be explained later._

_Also, every main character in this fic will have an unholy addiction to some food._

_Naruto: Ramen_

_Sasuke: Tomatos_

_Hinata: Cinimon Roles_

_Dante: Strawberry Sundaes_

_Vergil: Skittles (Why skittles? Watch DMC The Stupid Files 1 on YouTube to find out.)_

_Kyuubi: (Haven't decided, you tell me.)_

_Itachi: Pocky_

_Kakashi: (Haven't decided, you tell me.)_

_Review Now!!!_


	22. The Terror of Sand Part One

_Here is the next chap. In this chapter you will get the first part of Itachi's fight. Sadly the Dori-mu Gai's powers will have to wait. If you want a taste of it then go to my profile and look under pics for fics to find Itachi's new form that he will take however. Enjoy_

* * *

The group of Naruto, Sasuke, Sarutobi, Vergil and Hinata walked down the hallway back towards the exam room. After a few minutes of walking Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"You do know that the bone guy works for Orochimaru, right?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

Sarutobi turned to look back at Naruto. "Yes, Ryoku gave me all the information on the invasion."

Sasuke turned and said happily, "Well then that saves us a lot of trouble. Do you know about us then?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "He didn't tell you about the time travel, did he?"

The Hokage eyebrow rose further.

Sasuke simply stated, "We are from about half a year in the future."

The Hokage simply shrugged and said, "Well as long as you're alright I guess."

Naruto butted in, "But what about the bone guy?"

The Hokage smiled, "Ryoku told me what to do."

Hinata listened to the whole exchange and her thoughts filled with wonder. _Naruto and Sasuke are so incredible. Them coming from the future… that's cool._

The walked the rest of the way in silence but when they reached the entrance to the exam room Vergil raised a hand to stop the procession. "I need to do something before we go in." He stated simply before his form suddenly waivered and was replaced by another form.

Vergil now wore a long blew coat with what appeared to be a red zip-up hoodie/vest under it. On his left hand's ring finger a simple band with a rose design on it sat. A similar design was on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. His right arm was in a sling. Vergil retained his blue eyes and silver hair, although the latter was now hanging down instead of slicked back. On his back a large sword now rested. It appeared to be a modified Grosses Messer. (A.N. This is the description of the sword on DMC wiki, look on my profile for the picture. Grosses Messer translates as Big Knife)

The rest of the group looked upon the transformed Vergil.

Sasuke recovered from the shock first. "Uh, Vergil-sensei, what did you just do."

Vergil turned and answered in a much more animated tone of voice. "This is what I looked like before I fully became me." With that cryptic answer he turned and continued to walk down the hallway towards the entrance of the exam room. "You wouldn't want them thinking you where a creepy fanboy or something." Vergil tossed Yamato back to Sasuke.

"That makes sense." Sasuke said as they entered the exam room. The site that greeted them made them glad that they had made it in time.

Gaara V.S. Kyoukan Namonai

_Kimimaro's Room…_

Kimimaro lay back in the bed and tried to focus on forcing his wound to heal. He heard a knock on the door.

"Well you certainly had a number done on you Kimimaro." Kabuto said as he entered the room, minus his disguise.

"Kabuto?!" Kimimaro gasped. "What are you doing here; you dare show your face to me after abandoning Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaro began to try to pull himself up.

Kabuto smiled and pushed Kimimaro back onto the bed. "You should rest. You are sick after all."

Kimimaro flinched. "You know?"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean with the cursed seal enhancing it and all." Kabuto said.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kabuto smiled. "I'm simply saying that as one of Orochimaru's candidates for a host you where experimented on endlessly. You remember. Lord Orochimaru new the risk of putting the curse seal on you."

Kimimaro's face twisted in rage. "What?" He growled.

"Orochimaru didn't care for you and he still doesn't. You will serve his purposes until you can no longer, then you will be cast aside." Kabuto said.

Kimimaro looked up at the ceiling. "So why are you here?"

"To offer you a chance to go beyond Orochimaru and find people who can actually be there for you." Kabuto said. He suddenly moved foreword and stabbed a needle into the IV that was hooked up to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro stared as the contents of the syringe drained into the IV fluid.

Kabuto turned to leave. "You have two options. Option one is to find Naruto and ask to join the Leaf. Option two is to die."

As Kabuto closed the door. "You should think this over carefully, after all you and he share similar pasts."

Kimimaro laid there and felt something enter his system. It felt good. He thought over what Kabuto had said. "You should think this over carefully, after all you and he share similar pasts."

"Naruto…" Kimimaro said as he let the effects of the substance in the syringe wash over him.

_Exam Room…_

The assembled group jumped up to the balcony with the exception of the Hokage who moved back to his position at the other end of the room.

Itachi and Gaara both used their respective entrance techniques with Gaara moving to the floor in a swirl of sand and Itachi using Karasu Kumo. The two combatants faced off, neither moving an inch.

Shino walked over to the assembled group and addressed Naruto. "Naruto, I hope you are feeling better."

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Thanks Shino, I'm feeling fine thanks."

Shino turned to Vergil. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you before. Are you a friend of Naruto's by a chance."

Vergil turned to the Aburame and said, "Yes, my name is Nero. Nice to meet you."

_Odd,_ Sasuke thought, _why isn't he giving his real name._

Kyuubi heard his thought's or guessed them and said, "That is his real name. It's complicated but Vergil and Nero are two entities that share the same body. The Vergil side only came out after Nero fully absorbed the power of Yamato. The first Vergil was, for the lack of a better term, killed by Dante."

Sasuke's eyes widened. So did Naruto's as he was listening in. "Why would Dante kill his own brother?" Naruto asked.

"It's not my place to tell you." Kyuubi answered, "Ask Vergil or Dante later."

The two quarter demons thought about what would cause such a confrontation between brothers who seemed on such good terms with each other. There thoughts where interrupted when Tenten returned, sliding in front of Nero. (A.N. When Vergil is like this he will be referred to as Nero as he is Nero.)

"That's a nice sword." She said practically drooling.

Nero unslung Red Queen from his back and said, "She's the best companion a swordsman could wish for."

"Could I look at it? From here it looks heavily modified." Tenten asked.

"Could you be quiet? Kyoukan's match is starting." Naruto said.

_Arena floor…_

Itachi and Gaara faced off against each other, sizing each other up. Itachi, however, was a bit worried. Using the Tsukuyomi to teach Hinata her own technique had drained more chakra then he thought and right now he wasn't sure he could face the Suna Jinchūriki in a prolonged battle.

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Gaara decided to squash his opponent quickly and his sand exploded from behind him and flew towards Itachi. Itachi deafly sidestepped it and leaped towards Gaara. Gaara sent several tendrils out from the large one he had sent at Itachi. Itachi weaved through them all and suddenly disappeared.

A split second later Itachi reappeared in front of Gaara and slammed the Dori-mu Gai at his face. Gaara's sand blocked the attack and pushed Itachi into the air. Itachi disappeared again and reappeared to Gaara's left side. Gaara turned towards him and sent forth another tendril of sand, this one aimed at Itachi's head. Itachi preformed a single handed handspring and flew over Gaara's head.

"How does he move so quickly?" Gaara asked as he turned towards Itachi again. "My sand can't catch him." Another tendril, Itachi disappeared and reappeared further back and began to dash towards Gaara. He disappeared again and reappeared even closer and began to dash around Gaara. Eventually Itachi was moving so fast he left multiple after images.

"Enough of this farce!" Gaara said fiercely and sent spikes of sand out in all directions. All of the afterimages disappeared, leaving a single Itachi, impaled upon a spike of sand.

"It's over." Gaara stated.

Itachi dispersed into a flock of ravens which flew around the room, cawing incessantly. "What?" Gaara growled.

The flock of ravens offered no answer as they continued to fly around the room. Kurenai looked at them in shock. She recognized the genjutsu as the genjutsu used by Itachi back in the Anbu. She was even more shocked when a raven landed on her shoulder. "It's solid, how can this be?" She gasped.

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Kyoukan Namonai is said to be the second coming of Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi smirked under his mask at Kurenai's expression.

"He, however, has an odd ability to make his genjutsu solid." Kakashi pointed at Gaara. "Kyoukan will undoubtedly end this here."

True to Kakashi's words, Itachi gathered his ravens into a swirling column that plunged down on Gaara. Not one of the ravens touched Gaara though, as not to trigger his sand defense. Then, with one simultaneous _caw_, all of the ravens disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

Gaara, looking straight ahead, said, "Is that it, a simple flock of birds?" It was only a second later when he felt the cold steel of the Dori-mu Gai pressing against his throat.

"The difference, between you and me," Itachi hissed in his ear. Gaara's eyes widened in fear, an emotion he had not felt in years. Something that no one had thought could happen had happened. Gaara was afraid.

"Is that you are weak." Itachi continued.

"What?" Gaara growled.

"You are weak. Why are you weak? Because....., you lack a reason to fight." Itachi said. Up on the balcony Sasuke shivered. This man, Kyoukan, was so much like his brother. But no, Sasuke thought, he cares for others, my brother is just a soulless killer.

Gaara turned to look at Itachi. "Lack a reason, hah. I fight for myself and I am powerful because of it." He said angrily.

"Being powerful isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning." Itachi said, his voice like ice. "That is what caused you to lose to me. I fight for those I hold dear."

Hayate raised his hand to call the match.

"Winner: Kyoukan…"

Gaara lunged foreword while sending spikes of sand from his sand armor at Itachi. Itachi dodged the sand and twisted the scythe to avoid killing Gaara. The scythe, however, still cut a huge gash across Gaara's chest, cutting through sand armor as if it was paper.

Gaara looked down at the blood leaking from the wound. "What is this?" He said in awe as he felt the wound. "What is this feeling."

Kankuro, Temari and Baki stared at the exam room floor in shock. "He actually managed to wound Gaara." Kankuro gasped. "And not just a small cut, but a wound that size."

Gaara then started laughing. "You want to come out mother!" He gasped. "Alright, you kill him, I'll watch.

The room could only look on in horror as Gaara's eyes changed. White was replaced with black, green with gold.

"Well, it looks like I'm out…" Gaara said in a deeper voice, a demonic voice.

The two sand siblings and their sensei recoiled in horror as the new Gaara launched himself at Itachi. Itachi rolled to the side as Gaara impacted into the space he had just occupied, shattering and lifting several of the floor tiles.

"Crap." Itachi muttered as he tried to steady himself. "If what just happened is what I think it then I have to end this now."

Gaara turned towards Itachi with a maniacal grin on his face. "Come on you pathetic human."

The Hokage immediately ordered the Anbu to stop the match. "Stop this right now Ichibi, you have no power here!" He ordered.

Shukaku, for indeed it was he who was in possession of Gaara's body, turned and laughed. "Hah, your feeble power is no match for mine Third." With that Shukaku waved his hand. Almost instantly the sand that covered the floor swirled upward and manifested into several Grim Reaper looking creatures that began to march towards the Hokage.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" A shirtless Dante called as he entered the room, supporting an Anko who for some reason couldn't seem to hold herself upright.

At that moment more Hell Prides, (A.N. That is what the Grim Reaper things are called) appeared and leapt at Dante.

Dante wasted no time in throwing Anko out of the way as the Hell Prides bore down on him. Each swinging in unison they hit him with their scythes, sending ebony flying from where it was holstered to land on the floor a ways away. Rebellion was sent clattering to the floor over near where Shukaku had impacted the first time.

Everyone looked on in horror as the demons plunged there scythes into Dante's body. One through the chest, one across the side of the neck, one through the left arm, one through the right leg and a final one against his side. Sasuke, Nero and Naruto, although getting ready to fight at any moment, knew Dante had this situation well in hand.

Dante soon showed the room they didn't have to worry about him. One of the Hell Prides just happened to draw his attention by breathing on his face. Dante responded with a palm to the chest that separated its head from its body. The body flew into the wall, bursting into a cloud of sand. Dante then caught the head and began to spin it on his index finger like a basketball. He then started to walk towards Naruto, well dragging one of the Hell Prides whose blade was still in his chest. Dante just kicked behind him and sent the Hell Pride back into the others. Then still with broken blades sticking out of his left arm, right leg and chest he called up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, hit the jukebox for me will ya?" Dante pulled the blade out of his chest and threw it into the face of a Hell Pride that was getting to close to the Hokage, who was surrounded by his Anbu guards.

Naruto responded to Dante's request by pulling a jukebox seemingly out of nowhere. (A.N. Crap like this is a common occurrence with Dante and people who associate with him. It's called "randomshitthatjusthappensaroundhimwhenhewantsitto no jutsu." And will be a recurring thing.) Naruto then dropped the jukebox down to Dante who proceeded to, in front of everyone; raise a finger and shout, "This party's getting crazy, let's rock!" and hit a button. The jukebox didn't respond. Dante pressed the button a few more times. Nothing happened.

"Man, for someone who can make that awesome of an entrance to screw up like this." Tenten muttered as sweatdrops adorned the heads of everyone in the room.

Dante turned away from the jukebox before hitting it with a crushing blow. Slowly but surely an old guitar riff started and Dante turned to face the oncoming Hell Prides. Several more of them appeared as well.

Dante suddenly exploded into motion and cut into an approaching Hell Pride with the scythe blade sticking out of his left arm, sending it on a back flip into death. Next, he used a sweeping kick with his right leg to kill another Hell Pride directly in front of him. Then he used the scythe blade in his arm to knock away a scythe before jamming the blade into a Hell Pride directly behind him and punching another Hell Pride, whose scythe he had knocked aside a second ago, into the wall. Then, with an axe kick he jammed the blade stuck in his leg into the back of yet another Hell Pride and brought it down to the floor and then flung the Hell Pride into the ceiling, along with the blade that was stuck in his leg.

Dante then decided to get rid of the piece of metal in his arm by slamming it into the throat of another Hell Pride. Kicking the Hell Pride that was on its way down from the ceiling he pulled out Ivory and used it to block the oncoming scythe of the second to last hell pride that was trying to hit him. He then put the gun into the lesser demons face and pulled the trigger.

The final Hell Pride lunged for his back and Dante simply jumped upwards and planted his feet on the creatures back. Kicking off like a skateboarder he picked up Ebony from where it lay and began to spin rapidly, spraying the area with lead, and all the while shouting, "Wahoohoohoo!"

After spinning and killing all the nearby Hell Prides, Dante sent his not so willing ride of one of the upturned stones that Shukaku had risen with his impact earlier. Another Hell Pride that had just appeared from the sand on the floor jumped on the back of the stone to try to follow Dante up. Dante just flipped of the back of the Hell Pride he was on and landed on the higher end of the stone, catapulting the Hell Pride that was on the stone into the ceiling.

Dante then picked up Rebellion from where it lay and sliced the stone into halves. He then kicked both of the halves into to different Hell Prides that appeared and where just as quickly dispersed by the impact of the stone.

Dante turned towards the Shukaku and said in a bored tone, "That all you have to offer?"

Shukaku growled in outrage and suddenly the sand armor that coated Gaara's body exploded outwards and formed into what appeared to be a bipedal Tanuki.

Said bipedal Tanuki gestured at Gaara's body which began to transform into the likeness of Shukaku. Before everyone's startled eyes Gaara's unconscious body transformed completely into the giant Shukaku. The giant size of the biju's body destroyed most of the exam room and sent everyone flying.

"No, I still have much more to give." The bipedal Tanuki said. "And while my puppet keeps you busy I think I'll destroy you all." He then began to cackle evilly.

"And so it begins," Itachi muttered as he tried to straiten himself up from where he leaned in what remained of the exam room. "The fight to survive."

* * *

_OMG, Shukaku has gone on a rampage. How exactly did this happen? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter. If you have any question's don't be afraid to ask me in PM's or reviews._

_P.S. For those of you who don't recognize Dante's fight just look up the opening scene of Devil May Cry 3 on Youtube. But just the regular game, not the special edition. If this isn't successful just PM me and I'll send you a link._

_Wednesday, March 18, 2009: Fixed errors and changed thoughts from "Speech" to italics. _


	23. Announcment: Not Part of Story

This is not a new chapter. I'm just posting this to tell my loving fans that I am accepting requests for reviewer chapters. Rest assured the next chapter of Right the Wrongs will be published soon and this announcement deleted. Just send me your requests via review and I will email you back for conformation on when you will make your appearance and then you can send me an idea of what you want to do. It may be some of the following:

Cause mayhem

Enter in epic battle

Discuss the Naruto manga

Talk about politics

Rant about politics

Review videogames

Talk about food

Talk about O.C.s

Ask questions about the fic

Share ideas

Give reasons for character bashing

Give reasons not to character bash

Talk about why we hate characters

Send me your requests. I will accept them at any point from this day on and rest assured the next chapter of Right the Wrongs is on its way.

P.S. Do any of you know anything about battle music. Each of my characters have a theme song that readers should listen to when a character enters battle. What I have so far is listed below.

Naruto: I need one

Sasuke: I need one

Hinata: I need one

Dante: Taste the Blood

Vergil: Taste the Blood Remix

Nero: The Time has Come

Kyuubi: I need one

Itachi: I need one

Shadow Form Itachi: Cerberus Battle Theme (DMC3)

Please send me ideas.


	24. TTOS Part 2: Death is a Bishi?

**Welcome to my first reviewer chapter, up first are Leaf Ranger and TobiGB.**

**We join srobertson, Dante, Vergil, Sasuke and a computer in a large room. **

**LR: (Enters room) So this is the place huh. **

**TGB: (Follows) I think so.**

**SR: WELCOME TO MY LAIR!!! (Cackles evilly and lightning flashes despite being inside.**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop.)**

**LR: (Notices Sasuke) Sasuke! You have been a bad boy. (Proceeds to chase Sasuke around the room despite Sasuke protesting his connections with canon Sasuke.)**

**TGB: So uh, how about that Orochimaru guy.**

**SR: (Grin's sadistically) Right here. (Motions towards computer. The screen reads, Interactive Orochi.)**

**TGB: (Dives at computer and proceeds to torture Orochimaru and use the money he gets to get more stuff to torture Orochimaru.)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Time Has Come.

"And so it begins. The fight to survive." Itachi said as he straitened himself from were he stood. The exam room had almost been completely destroyed. The tower now had a huge, gaping hole in its side that Shukaku had made when it grew to its full size. Said tanuki was currently stomping around the outside of the tower. Itachi knew that this thing had to be stopped. He himself though was out of chakra, the last of which he had used to save himself when Shukaku had smashed through the wall.

On the side of the room that lacked the hole in the wall Nero, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata started to help the other genins to their feet and telling them to get away. Dante was dueling the bipedal tanuki who had created a large sword out of sand. The Hokage was ordering his Anbu to assist in evacuating the genin and he himself was ushering them out the door of the room. If a Pride got to close he would kill it with a few well placed kunai.

Sakura was in trouble. She had fallen to the floor and was currently being approached by several Hell Prides. The jumped at her. She closed her eyes, ready for the rusting metal of the Prides scythes to end her life. To her surprise, she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes.

"You O.K" Nero asked as he held the Prides at bay with Red Queen. Nero then flung the Prides away with a sweep of his arm.

Dante called out to Nero, "Hey, glow stick! Take Naruto and Sasuke and go deal with the big guy while I take care of ugly here!" Dante then sent an onslaught of bullets at the Shukaku, for that is what the demon was, the thing outside merely a construct.

"Glow stick, why I otta…" Nero muttered as he began to pull the sling of his arm. Sakura ran off to join the rest of the genin that where exiting under the accompany of the Anbu. The Hokage looked towards Nero.

"I trust you can handle this?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." Nero said as he cast the sling to the side. The Hokage nodded as he ushered the genin away and when the Anbu turned to go attack Shukaku the Hokage ordered them to stop and insisted that they let the professionals handle it.

_The remains of the exam room…_

Several Prides surrounded Nero and some made a dash after the genins.

"Not so fast." Nero said menacingly as he pulled down the sleeve on his previously slinged arm. The arm glowed blue and had some kind of organic looking armor on it, like a bracer. Nero had showed his true face, the devil bringer revealed.

Nero grabbed the Pride directly behind him with his devil bringer arm and flung it around in the air like a bolo while using it to knock two Prides into the air. Finally, with a mighty yell, he knocked the prides into the archway of the rooms entrance causing it to collapse on the Prides that where trying to follow the Hokage and the genin.

At that moment the jukebox, which had miraculously survived everything up to this point, began to play another song.

(A.N. Sorry, I couldn't resist.")

_The time has come and so have I__…_

Nero slammed the Pride he was holding into the ground and pulled Red Queen from his shoulder with his left had and slammed it into the ground._  
I'll laugh last cause you came to die…_

Three leaping Prides where caught on the blade of Red Queen as Nero swept it in a circle._  
The damage done~the pain subsides…_

Nero revved the handle on Red Queen spraying flaming propellant down the blade._  
And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye…_

The propellant allowed Nero to cut through the three Prides as well as several beyond them as Nero did a complete one hundred and eighty degree spin and skidded to a stop.

_I never kneel and I'll never rest__…_

Nero sliced through three more Prides._  
You can tear the heart from my chest…_

Nero stabbed a pride through the chest and gave Red Queen another rev before ripping the blade out of the Pride and cutting through both another Pride and the floor that was beneath it._  
I'll make you see what I do best,_

Nero leaped onto the back or a pride and stabbed Red Queen into it._  
I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath…._

Nero revved Red Queen again and the Pride, with Nero still on it, took off like a rocket with Nero slicing through prides until he flung his ride into a wall.

"And that is how you do it." Nero said and he gave a little bow. "Come on, let's go." With that Nero leapt out of the gaping hole in the wall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged and they followed Nero out. Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi had watched the entire exchange and followed him out.

_What has happened to you? _He thought madly. Something was obviously wrong here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

_Outside the tower…_

Nero landed on the top of one of the forests many trees and waited for Naruto and Sasuke. The two landed on separate branches.

"Well, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, let's try…" Nero started, but Naruto had already moved. The blonde ninja made a sequence of hand signs and yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!"

A few feet tree's away Kakashi stared in awe. "He can summon. But what could he have a contract with.

When the cloud of smoke cleared it revealed something that no one expected.

"I suffice to say, what the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"Is this good or bad?" Nero asked.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled.

Standing on the branch was a fully battle ready Kyuubi. She wore a sleeveless vest that looked armored, tight pants that stopped above her knees, a skirt like piece of cloth that went down to her ankles protected the backs of her legs. Black greaves, bracers and a pauldron on her left shoulder completed the ensemble.

Kyuubi simply said, "I have no idea but I'm not complaining." She immediately took off back towards the tower.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "We need you!"

"No you don't," Kyuubi said as she stopped on a branch. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes suddenly glowing. "You two are not weaklings. Take this thing down. If you don't then how will you ever be able to live with yourselves?" The glow disappeared. "I mean come on, it's just Ichibi, you still have access to my energy don't you?" Kyuubi started off again. She leapt nimbly down onto the branch that Kakashi was watching things from.

"Wha-!" Was all that Kakashi had to say before Kyuubi had grabbed his collar and started dragging him back towards the tower.

_Inside the tower…_

Dante swung Rebellion in a great overhead sweep, sending Shukaku into the floor.

"Is this all you've got!" Dante said mockingly.

"Dante, don't get cocky!" Kyuubi yelled as she landed next to him, still dragging a very bemused Kakashi.

Dante turned around in shock and said happily, "Well, you're out to. Great."

Kakashi yanked himself out of Kyuubi's grasp and got to his feet. "What is going on here? Who are you people and what have you done with my students?" Kakashi growled.

Shukaku got to its feet and was promptly slammed into the wall by a drive from Dante.

(A.N. For those of you who aren't familiar with this attack it's a wave of energy sent through the ground at an opponent. In appearance it's like a Getsuga Tenshou.)

Kyuubi looked over at the copy-nin. "What's going on should be obvious. That's Dante, Nero is the one outside. We haven't done anything bad to 'your' students." Kyuubi said sarcastically.

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Kyuubi's shoulder. "Well you can't just leave them to combat that thing! There too inexperienced! How can you do something, there just kids!" Kyuubi turned around and grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Just shut up!" She yelled. In a softer voice she growled, "I probably can't say much for Sasuke but Naruto I know all to well." She let go of Kakashi's arm and turned back to Dante. "If the way they work together is any indication they shouldn't have any problems." The Shukaku got up and was beginning to attack again.

"Dante!" Kyuubi barked.

"Right…" Dante replied lazily as he tossed what appeared to be a glowing orb to Kyuubi. She caught it and a glowing Nimbus of light collected around her. The nimbus shrank until it only encompassed the pauldron on her shoulder. When the light disappeared it revealed an insectoid skull with two wing like protrusions.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was staring in shock at Kyuubi's back. _Knows Naruto better then anyone. _The more he thought about it the more it made sense. The conversation, the weapons popping out of nowhere, the unnatural increase of skill in such a short amount of time. Then an unnatural rage filled him. _She killed Minato sensei! _

"You killed him, didn't you?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Kyuubi turned towards Kakashi, her eyes unfocused. "Yes, yes I did."

That was all the prompting Kakashi needed to leap forewords and stab a drawn kunai knife into Kyuubi's exposed throat. Kyuubi simply turned away and plucked the kunai knife from her throat and muttered, "That wasn't enough Kakashi. If you truly wish to destroy the person who killed the Yondaime then you will have to deal with the other."

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at the wound, or lack thereof, in Kyuubi's throat. Kyuubi then blurred and appeared behind Kakashi, whispering in his ear. "I won't make any excuses for my attack. If you want to know the reason then I suggest you take it up with Naruto. In the meantime either help us take down this thing or leave."

Dante waved at them. "Uh hello, we have an angry demon to deal with. Are you done?" He asked incredulously.

Shukaku howled and leapt at the demon hunter. How dare he take him lightly?

Kyuubi saw Shukaku coming and immediately reached backwards to the two protrusions on the weapon strapped to her back. She then drew forth what appeared to be to swords that glowed with a dark red light. With a flick of her wrists she threw the swords into Shukaku.

"Boom." Kyuubi said. The swords exploded. Shukaku's "body" was torn apart.

"Ah, Lucifer, I remember thee." Kyuubi said fondly as she drew forth two more glowing swords. Shukaku began to reform only to be hit by four more glowing swords. The resulting explosion turned Shukaku's body into several piles of sand. Said piles quickly began to reform.

"Well, he just doesn't want to die. Any ideas?" Dante asked Kyuubi.

"Sorry," Kyuubi said, "The only sure fire way to destroy a demon of his level is to destroy his essence."

"So how do we do that?" Dante asked.

Kyuubi smiled sadly, "If I had my full power I probably could. Alas, almost all of it is still in Naruto."

Dante shook his head and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to clobber him some more."

By this time Shukaku had completely reformed and was extremely pissed. He charged the pair. Dante whipped out Ebony & Ivory and produced a hail of lead. This did little to slow Shukaku. Shukaku leapt into the air and preformed an elbow drop towards Dante. Dante nimbly sidestepped. "Easy there Undertaker, gotta make sure your target isn't moving."

At this point Shukaku totally lost it. "He gave me this power!" Shukaku howled. With that Shukaku sprouted what appeared to be wings and took off. "Come get me if you can!" Shukaku taunted. "If you don't I might just have to kill all of the little children who are running away."

"Shit, this isn't right." Kyuubi cursed. "He shouldn't even have this much power.

Shukaku floated lazily. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go kill the kiddies." He mocked and began to fly away. Then, suddenly, he fell from the air, both wings cut off.

"Sorry, but not today," came a demonic voice from the place Shukaku had vacated. In that place floated another demon. This one had a jacket of what appeared to be scales, Horns that framed a reptilian face and armored skin.

Shukaku hit the ground with a large crash. Pulling himself from the rubble he glanced up at the demon that hovered in the air above it.

"Who are you…?" Shukaku growled.

"You don't recognize me, I'm hurt." The demon said in mock sadness. "You think after all this time we've been together you would be able to recognize me?"

Kyuubi threw a sword at the demon. Said demon ducked and yelled, "No. don't hurt me!" and flew down behind some rubble.

Kakashi, who was still standing behind Kyuubi, muttered, "Uh, who was that?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes and yelled, "Dante, stop being such a dumbass and get out here!"

"Why are you so mean to me?" The demon muttered as he stepped out from behind the rubble.

Kakashi stared dumbfounded. "But how did he… what is he?" Kakashi mumbled.

Shukaku also gaped. "Just who are you?"

Dante responded by saying in a tone of voice that would usually be associated with a dark god or some such thing, "The Rebellion Devil." (A.N. Link to his appearance on my profile. Look for "Dante's Rebellion Devil".)

Dante pulled Rebellion from his back and said, "The one who will end your life."

"Not if I end it first." Said another voice from around another pile of rubble. Out stepped a cloaked figure with a skull shaped mask and a cruel looking black scythe.

With that the figure pulled down its hood revealing long black hair. It then took of its mask revealing a face that could be mistaken for a girl's if it didn't have a more rugged manly quality to it.

Upon seeing the persons face, Kyuubi almost lost it. "Death?" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi, Dante and Shukaku all had the same reaction. The all shouted, fingers pointed in Death's direction, "Death is a bishi!?!"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes and asked again, "Death, why are you here?"

Death responded by saying, "Well I came at the call of." He stopped suddenly and bent over, retching violently. In front of everyone Death vomited up what appeared to be a human head. Everyone present reacted with different levels of disgust.

Kakashi pointed and asked, "Is that a head?"

The head suddenly came alive and started talking, "Oh Deathy, please marry me." It said in a creepy voice.

Kakashi mumbled, "The head of a fangirl…"

Death looked down at the head and promptly kicked it into a pile of rubble. "The never digest well." Death said with disdain. "Anyway, I came at the call of one Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**LR: (Finally stops chasing Sasuke and decides to do what he came here to do.) Dante, Vergil, I am here to fight you.**

**Dante: Bring it on.**

**(Clash erupts with both sides trading blows without any winner being evident.)**

**Dante: You're easy.**

**LR: (Promptly turns into half dragon and hits Dante in the… I'll leave you to figure that one out.) **

**Dante: Right in the proud souls. (Collapses)**

**The rest of the evening progressed smoothly with Vergil going into a comma laughing at Dante making LR the de facto winner of the fight. The rest of the night was spent torturing the Interactive Orochi.**

**End Reviewer Chapter.**

**Hey everybody, I'm happy to say that I now have more battle themes.**

**Naruto: Rebirthing by Skillet**

**Hinata: Rebirthing (Again)**

**Nero: The Time Has Come**** (Nero Combat)**

**Dante: Taste the Blood (Dante Combat)**

**Vergil: Taste the Blood (Vergil Combat)**

**Itachi: Still need one**

**Death/Itachi shadow form (This will be explained in the next chapter.): Cerberus **

**Battle Theme (Devil May Cry Three)**

**Sasuke: Still need one**

**Kyuubi: Lock and Load: Blackened Angel Remix**

**The next chapter will contain the Death/Itachi VS. Shukaku fight and the Naruto, Sasuke and Nero VS. Mega Shukaku fight. If you have any questions PM me and I'll tell you. **

**Next reviewer chapter will have: icewolfking and alteris.**


	25. TTOS Part 3: Shenbon The Eternal Fridge

_Hey everybody. Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long and that this chapter is so short and there is no reviewer chapter. Don't worry though I'll edit it in when I get the chance as I have been quite busy of late. Thankfully I now have my own computer and most likely will be able to update more frequently. This chapter will introduce you more to Death and his antics. Enjoy._

* * *

"Anyway, I came at the call of one Itachi Uchiha." Death said simply. "He seemed quite adamant that he continue fighting even after losing so much energy to his opponent."

"Itachi Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked incredulously. "Why would that fratricide committing bastard come here?"

Death smiled. "Alas Kyuubi, so naive. Do you honestly think that he did the whole thing in cold blood?"

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow.

Death turned away from then and stamped the ground. Suddenly a large and demonic looking refrigerator exploded from the ground. Its presence was so powerful that it… spoke. "**I SHALL GRANT YOUR ORDER.**" It boomed.

Death calmly opened the fridge. It revealed shelves filled with drinks. The egg holders however, were full of heads. "Deathy!!!" The heads all screamed in unison well Death selected a Coke and shut the fridge.

_Outside…_

The mega Shukaku took the chance to raise its paw up to try to crush the group of Naruto, Sasuke and Nero. Nero turned around quickly and raised his devil bringer arm. Suddenly a giant, ghostly copy of the devil bringer appeared and grabbed Shukaku's arm.

Nero turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Watch this, you might learn something." Nero then lifted mega Shukaku and began to slam him back and forth over his head, all the while singing, "_I can keep rhythm with no metronome, no metronome, no metronome._"

Then Nero began spinning in a circle and hurled Shukaku a good mile away. Shukaku landed and carved a large furrow into the earth. Eventually coming to a stop the Shukaku rolled to its feet and launched a ball of chakra infused air at Nero. Nero held out his devil bringer arm. Once again the giant ghostly copy appeared and this time it stopped the air ball. Nero, with the air ball still in hand leapt foreword and gave Red Queen a rev before swinging it one handed into the air ball, turning it into a giant flame ball. Nero then threw the fire ball back at Shukaku with a shot putting motion. Shukaku barely managed to put up a large barrier of sand onto which the fire ball impacted into with monstrous force…

_Inside…_

Death calmly sipped the Coke and said, "This is the story of four people named Everybody, Somebody, Anybody, and Nobody. There was an important job to be done and Everybody was asked to do it. Anybody could have done it, but Nobody did it. Somebody got angry about that, because it was Everybody's job. Everybody thought Anybody could do it, but Nobody realized that Everybody wouldn't do it. Consequently, it wound up that Nobody told Anybody, so Everybody blamed Somebody."

Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. "So you are saying that Hokage told the ninja force to kill the Uchiha clan, several ninja's where right for the task but only one did it when they all should have and then they blamed it on Itachi after he told the Hokage?" She asked incredulously.

Death smiled, "No, I just felt like telling a joke."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, what's the real story?" Dante asked in a hollow tone of voice.

Death laughed, "Why should I tell you?"

Dante flashed forward and grabbed death around the collar. "Because I asked you to."

Death disappeared from Dante's grasp and reappeared a few feet away. "Well I won't, Itachi can tell you. I don't want this becoming anymore awkward."

Death than made a gesture at the mini Shukaku, "Intereo iam quod may filiolus indulgeo vestri sins." The mini Shukaku promptly exploded.

Dante exclaimed, "What the hell was that, some kind of last rights?!"

Death rolled his eyes and said, "Bene, cum Latine nescias, nolo manus meas in te maculare."

Dante just looked at him with a blank look plastered all over his demonized face. Kyuubi looked like she was about to die from trying to hold in laughter.

"Actually he is doing this. I was just trying to act all badass. I have no idea what the hell he's doing." Death muttered. "I think he split up himself into all these demons in an attempt to overwhelm us with sheer numbers."

(A.N. Intereo iam quod may filiolus indulgeo vestri sins means "Die now and may the gods forgive your sins." Bene, cum Latine nescias, nolo manus meas in te maculare means "If you can't speak plain Latin I won't waste my time with you." All translations after this will be at the bottom of the chapter.)

Then suddenly all the sand from Shukaku's remains coalesced into thousands of Prides, all packed into the room. "Sanctus shit, suus spondeo nox noctis totus ob!"1 Death yelled.

Kyuubi looked at Death. "This has happened before?" She asked.

"Bad memories…" Death muttered.

Dante "untriggered" and slid over to Death. "Killing contest, loser buys the booze?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"You're on!" Death shouted and he crushed the Coke can against his forehead and slung his scythe over his back. From his cloak he produced two pistols, each with wicked blades affixed to them. He and Dante looked at each other before spinning off to carve a bloody swath through the Prides."

_Outside…_

Suddenly the mega Shukaku exploded, flinging sand everywhere. In the center of it all Gaara, unconscious, fell towards the ground. Naruto leaped foreword and grabbed him in midair. As the fell towards the ground Naruto gently applied the memory seal. The two landed and where soon joined by Nero and Sasuke.

"Good job." Nero offered.

Then, the sand from the mega Shukaku all coalesced into hundreds of prides.

"Well shit!" Nero offered as he pulled out Blue Rose and began to blast away at the Prides.

_Inside…_

"This is my revolver!" Death shouted as he blew a trashcan sized hole in a Pride with the gun he had pulled from under his coat. "This is my rifle!" Death shouted as he snapped of a pair of quick shots that destroyed two Prides with the rifle he pulled from thin air. "This is my sniper!" As he used a long barreled weapon to kill a lust that was sneaking up on Nero out in the forest. "This is my crossbow!" Death shouted as he used the crossbow he now held to fire a pair of flaming arrows into the eye sockets of a Pride. The Pride then exploded.

Death then pulled out a very large, four barreled shotgun with a very large blade on the handgrip. "And this is my boomstick!" Death crowed as he gave the charging hoards of Prides a taste of the grape.

Death then jumped up onto a slab of upturned masonry and whispered, "Finally, this is my bazooka." Death then reached into his cloak and pulled out a bazooka. The main difference between this and his other weapons is well his others had blades on them this had a large spiked war hammer. It still however carried the cross motif that was present on all his other weapons.

As a large explosion engulfed the area where Death was. In the meantime Dante was grappling with a feel of insignificance. Then he realized, "Hey, I have Pandora's box." Dante immediately pulled the suitcase like weapon from his coat and swung it behind his back producing the large harness that was the weapons final form. Dante laughed insanely as the missiles produced by the weapon tore through the hoards of Prides.

Kyuubi sighed in disgust. "Men, they are such idiots." A Pride decided that now would be a good time to attempt a sneak attack and failed miserably, several of Lucifer's swords impaling it to the floor before detonating and tearing the Pride apart.

The cloud of smoke around Death dissipated revealing him covered in soot. "Note to self *cough* firing off rocket close to self *cough* is bad idea."

Kyuubi slapped her head and tried for the millionth time to figure out why she associated with such idiots. At least Vergil had some tact.

_Outside…_

Nero twisted and delivered a brutal chop that separated a Pride's head from its shoulders. The body dissipated into sand and fell through the trees to mingle with the Forest of Death.

Over a ways Sasuke spun in a circle, Yamato weaving a web of steel around him, utterly decimating the Prides. Inverting himself Sasuke continued spinning, slicing through Prides like cheese. He utilized Yamato's ability to cut through almost anything to slice through the Prides, those beyond them and the tree's that separated them.

Naruto swung his new sword around with abandon, cleaving through Prides and appeared to be having the time of his life. On the inside he was grappling with the unknown entity that had taken him over earlier.

"Come on, let me out. You can't hold the beast inside. I will find my way out, somewhere, sometime." The entity said.

Naruto flinched and tried to repress the voice. "Shut up, shut up." He muttered.

"Sounds like you're having problems at the moment, eh brother." Said another voice from inside Naruto's head. This voice sounded like a backwards version of Naruto's own voice.

Naruto almost lost his head to a Pride as he tried to find out where this new voice was coming from.

"I'm in here brother." The voice called as Naruto felt himself being pulled into his own head. Naruto found himself in the mindscape's Devil May Cry.

Looking down he saw he was wearing a white version of his usual orange jumpsuit. His sword was also white. Across from him in Dante's usual chair with his feet propped up on the desk was what Naruto would describe as his evil twin. White skin and white hair framed black eyes with yellow irises. A black jumpsuit adorned his body and a black version of the sword that Naruto now carried rested at his side.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he readied himself for a fight.

"No need for that brother, I am not here to fight you." The anti-Naruto replied.

"I said who are you?" Naruto growled.

"You." He answered.

A loud roaring sound issued from the area where the seal was located. "Ah, it seems that your little creation is going a little crazy back there." The anti-Naruto continued. "You think he would be nicer considering he's new here."

"New?" Naruto asked.

"He was created a few hours ago and has been trying to take you over." The anti-Naruto said.

"As opposed to you?" Naruto asked.

"I am simply your most basic needs laid bare. Eating, sleeping, mating. You get the idea." The anti-Naruto said. I've always been here. You have just never truly needed me until now. Your mind gave me substance and form. For this brother thank you. You gave me life, and now I want out."

"Do you have a name?" Naruto asked.

The anti-Naruto responded. "No I don't. Call me what you wish."

Naruto, seemingly at ease with the whole situation, sat down on the floor staring at the anti-Naruto. "Well, you are whiter than a sheet." Naruto snapped his fingers and yelled, "Shiro!" Naruto popped back to his feet and seemed quite happy with himself.

"Well, not what I was expecting brother but it will do. Now about me getting out of here." Shiro responded.

* * *

_And that does it for the chapter. All of Death's weapons are on my profile as well as a poll that I'd like some results for. I will also post the official battle themes of each character on my profile so consider all battle themes before now as null. If you have any questions then just ask. Please review._

`1 "Holy shit, its prom night all over again."

* * *

**srobertson's corner of discussion.**

Today's topic, weird Bleach pairings that I like for some strange reason.

When I originally started reading Bleach I was pretty open about the pairing. I now find myself gravitating more towards IchiRuki. The reason for this is because I read my first UlqiHime fic. The pairing was weird but it worked for some strange reason. From then on I also discovered the wonders of GrimSoi and RenjiNel. The pairings are weird but they work. I am now totally addicted to GrimSoi fics because of it.

I am still proud to say that I am still a NaruHina fan. NaruHina forever!!!


	26. Points of View

**_This is another plot point chapter so remember it well._

* * *

**

Itachi's P.O.V.

My eyes open and I look around. I am in a room. I am in a room full of windows, large and small, plain and gilded. I look through one of the windows. Staring back at me is what I can only describe as a demon. Black hair frames a too white face. Black streaks go from the bottom of the eyes, gradually tapering down, going to the bottom of the face, almost like a tears. Black sclera with my own mangekyo staring back at me. Black wings that seem to be made of blades fold behind the demon on the other side of the window. Raising my hands I see the demon mimic me. Its hands were incased in some kind of armor, turning them into sharp claws. I glance at my hands and see them in a similar state. Realization hits me. The thing in the window, no, the mirror, is me.

My name is Itachi Uchiha; at least that was my name. Who and what I am now is something else. What have I become… something less than human… but also something more? I don't really know. All I know is that I made this choice to save my own life and possibly existence itself. At least that is what he told me.

I scream as I fade into blackness.

_The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question, why?_

**Dante's P.O.V.**

My name is Dante, the second son of Sparda. My father the demon that turned on his own kind for the sake of humanity. I followed this tradition for many years. Fighting the man that I had called brother. Defeating him twice, once as my brother and the next as the puppet of the Prince of the Demon Realm Mundas. I then went on to help a young man named Nero save the love of his life, Kyrie. I didn't realize at the time that Nero was the second coming of my brother. After Kyrie became pregnant with Nero's child she let out an aura that attracted demons who attempted to end the coming of another member of the Sparda bloodline. Nero and I defended her viciously, killing all the demons who dared threaten her. At last Kyrie gave birth and Nero was able to hold his son for the first time. Then fates cruel fingers snatched the child away. Demons, unlike any kind that we had seen before assailed us. Nero fought desperately to protect his wife and child but even with me arriving we were still unable to protect the baby and Kyrie. The baby was killed and his soul was taken by the demons while Kyrie was left to bleed to death.

At that moment Nero opened himself up to the full power of Yamato and became my brother once more. At that moment we swore to keep others like us safe from the demons who would try to end their lives. Since that day we traveled the dimensions, killing all the demons we could find, our skills growing. Along the way we met a young demon name Kyuubi. She promptly joined us on our quest to destroy all the demons we found. She never told me her reason. To this day she is one of the few that can make me have to use my full power, the power my true devil form. After a while Vergil and I sealed ourselves away in our swords because we had killed all the demons we could find. It's been a while since that day…

_Bless me with your gift of light_

_Righteous cause on judgment night_

_Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed_

_Feel the freedom like no tomorrow_

**Vergil's/Nero's P.O.V.**

My name is Vergil, or Nero, depending on which form I'm using. I am both, yet neither. I was the man that raised the Temen-ni-gru in search of power, also the boy who battled the False Savior for love inside the giant idol of Sparda that floated above the city of Fortuna. Whoever those two men were they are who I am now. Memories of both lives fill my head and my dreams. Now I strive to defend those that I still have; Dante, Kyuubi, and now Naruto and Sasuke. I promised Kyrie I would after all.

_They will see. We'll fight until eternity  
Come with me We'll stand and fight together  
Through our strength we'll make a better day  
Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

_Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

_Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

_Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

[Whisper] We shall never surrender

_[Whisper] We shall never surrender _

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

My name is Kyuubi**. **I have many titles but none of them really describe me correctly. Dante and Vergil found me during one of their cross dimensional demon killing trips. At the time I sensed them I thought that they were demons coming to violate the realm I defended. In a battle that lasted for days and spanned across the dimensions the sons of Sparda defeated me. Dante, shining in all the dark glory of his True Devil Form, asked me why I fought so hard. I told him and he abruptly took his sword away from my throat and reverted back to his human form and began ranting about how I should have told him sooner. Anyway, through a series of events we traveled together and gradually got closer. Now I think of Vergil as some kind older brother and Nero as a younger brother. Dante… I just don't know. What I feel for him is as much of a mystery to him as it is to me.

And then there is Death. Death may act like an idiot and may talk like an idiot but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot. At least he is that way most of the time. Him appearing hear could only mean that he needs help with something. Either that or he is looking to recruit another person to add to his army of Chaos. If what I've seen so far is any indication, the former and the latter are both equal possibilities and I dread to find out which it is. I really hope it isn't another Chaos. The last one I met was some psychotic vampire who had enough power to fight me on even terms. His fledgling Seras was nice though.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Second son of the head of the Uchiha clan and genin of Konoha. Seduced by the power of Orochimaru and rescued by a now dead man name Ryoku, I strive to right the wrongs that I have committed. I am extremely fortunate to have the best of friends that anyone could ask for.

Naruto Uzumaki is a friend in the truest sense of the word and together we strive to change the future and save what Ryoku described as the fate of the world. I don't know why but I felt something weird when I was near him, kind of like when I was around my fellow Uchiha's. I will probably never discover what that feeling meant sadly. Ryoku passed on some time ago. I am still an avenger, just not the kind I was. I fight to avenge those fallen not because I was born for it but because I seek to keep those I love from suffering the same fate that befell me.

Finally I seek to atone for my sins with Sakura. At the moment that I left I could see exactly how much she cared and I turned it all away for some petty revenge. If I had succeeded in killing Itachi what would have been next. I probably would have directed my hate and anger else ware. Worse, I could have become the very image that haunts my dreams at night. That image is that of my brother, not quiet and stoic like he was the last time I saw him but a cackling maniac bent on some destruction to appease his need to kill those he perceived to have wronged him.

I only hope I am not too late.

_There is no reprieve  
You don't have to look in my eyes  
We'll turn their gaze away in time  
You better run!_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the container of the Kyuubi, or at least was. The majority of her power is inside me and will gradually leave me and return to her. Now though another demon resides within me. It has no name and has already achieved control over me once and seeks to do so again. I will not let it, not after being forced to watch it brutalize Hinata.

Hinata is one of the few people who care about me genuinely. She met me long time ago and has been following me ever since. I think she loves me but I don't exactly know what love is. It's a pity really but I'll learn to deal with it. As of now I have to deal this new development inside me. Shiro. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy but I can't be too trusting. I should ask Sasuke. He'll know what to do.

_Feel the weight on your shoulders  
Is there anyone anymore  
To slow our fall, yeah  
All those people, all that power  
Is there anyone anymore  
Is there anyone anymore_

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am the heir to the Hyuga clan and hopefully the one who changes it for the better. I am weak however, too weak to do it. Even with my newfound strength that Kyoukan helped me obtain I am still too weak. Maybe that is why I left with the other genin while Naruto and his friends fought of the demons.

Naruto, I love him. His very presence fills me with light. Ever since we met and he saved me from that mob I have loved him. At first it was just a young girl's crush but it's grown, grown larger as life has gone on. When I figured out about the demon he contained I felt like I was about to die. Such a nice person couldn't be a demon, could they? No, no they couldn't.

Maybe he can help me get stronger? Maybe?

You showed me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom need I  
(I need more affection than you know)  
my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

**Death's P.O.V.**

My name is Death. I am not the horseman or the shinigami. I am just simply Death. I am the spirit tasked with keeping existence itself in check but at the same time keeping it safe. Keeping existence safe is why I am here now. The end of all things is coming and I am tasked with assembling an army to defend against it. With the Chaos as my generals and an army assembled from across the dimensions and worlds. I will not lie to you. I am one of the strongest beings in existence, save only for the all God, the lord over everything. He tasked me with this and I will see it through.

I came to this world because it is approaching its own turning point. I will fight and help those here to change things for the better. That is the task given to me. I will see it through.

_O Fortune, _

_like the moon_

_you are changeable,_

_ever waxing_

_and waning;_

_hateful life_

_first oppresses_

_and then soothes_

_as fancy takes it;_

_poverty_

_and power_

_it melts them like ice._

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

I didn't have a name initially but now, thanks to brother I do. Why do I call him brother you ask? Well it's because he is my brother in the truest sense of the word. We are part of each other. He was the original soul. I am simply the embodiment of his better aspects, true love, righteous anger, happiness. Things like that. He gave me form and substance and now I need to pay him back. I just hope he trusts me. Something will never change though, I will fight for what I believe in, and that is Naruto's right to exist. Those villagers who mistreated him all these years are going to pay. Oh, yes, they will pay.

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

**Inside the Seal**

I will get out. I will, nothing will stop me. Naruto's body will be mine and I will stop at nothing. If this Shiro is the Yin, I am the Yang. Kuro shall be my name. I will rise. The world shall burn.

_Come inside now I implore  
Do you think you can restore,  
The crucial pieces missing from my brain?  
What seems to be the matter dear,  
Why do you cry and shake with fear?  
I've only had the best of me insane!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me!_

_

* * *

_

**Well what did you think. Well instead of talking at the screen send me a review. The words following the P.O.V.s are from each of the character's combat themes with the exception of Dante's. I'll give a cyber hug to anyone who can tell me what it is.**

**Also,** **I R ON YOUTUBE!!! The link to it is on my profile. You will get to watch me get abused by a paper towel roll and chug atomic fireballs. Watch it and if you have a YouTube profile comment and give five stars.**


	27. Battle With The Animal

_New chappy yay!!!_

* * *

Death ducked the swipe of a Prides scythe and then swept one of his pistols up and into its face. He laughed as he pulled the trigger, watching as the Pride's head exploded into a cloud of sand. Death had switched back to exclusively using his pistols and nothing else, the scythe that he had carried at the beginning, which turned out to be the Dori-mu Gai, laid unused upon his back. This seemed not to bother him however as he used the blades on his pistols to deliver brutal slash wounds to the Prides who stepped inside his reach.

Kyuubi twisted herself through intricate combos, alternating between slashing, stabbing and throwing Lucifer's swords into the Prides that surrounded her. Her feet were active to, snapping into kicks that split Prides in half or separated their heads from their bodies. Prides fell before her like wheat before a farmers scythe.

Kakashi, who had finally come to his senses, had also started assisting in the dispatching of the Hell Prides. Unfortunately, due to his human limitations, was unable to destroy them as effectively. Kunai slashes did little to deter the prides as they required much more damage than the kunai was capable of giving. None the less Kakashi's time as an Anbu captain showed through as he destroyed all the Prides that came at him. There would be time for contemplation of the situation later, now it was time to kill.

Dante front flipped through the air and cleaved a Pride in half with a swing of Rebellion.

"Time to make it rain!" Dante yelled happily as he leaped into the air again. Bringing Ebony & Ivory out he began to spin in the air, inverted, spraying bullets down in a shower of death. Prides exploded into sand as the power animating them left them. Dante landed in a crouch, guns crossed across his chest.

The number of Prides was finally beginning to thin.

_With Itachi_

Itachi found himself walking through a dark forest, a forest were the clear path was lost. He looked down at his hands, finding them the same dark gauntleted hands that he had discovered himself possessing in the room of mirrors. His chest was bare, with the cloak he was wearing previously draped around his waist, in order to make room for the wings that now resided on his shoulders. Feeling cold he wrapped his wings around himself. Surprisingly, the wings transformed into a smooth leather coat with a hood, large zippers, bell shaped sleeves and a silver beaded drawstrings for the hood. It also had a looping chain with more silver on it. A bizarre symbol was present on both the shoulders in silver; it consisted of a broken circle with eight arrows protruding out of it, the bottommost stretching down to the midway point of his upper arm. The black gauntlets disappeared and black gloves took their place. Black knee length silver trimmed boots took the place of his shinobi sandals and his pants became more hakama like. He also noticed that a sense of power that he had not noticed having disappeared when the cloak had formed, leaving him feeling more like his usually self. Suddenly a voice crackled to life on the right side of the hood next to his ear.

"This is Reaper tah Weasel, over…" said the voice in a bad imitation of a trucker's accent.

"What…?" Itachi muttered.

"I said, Reaper tah Weasel, OVER!!!" The voice yelled.

"Is there any reason you are talking like that?" Itachi asked as he began to walk again.

"Cause we are 'talkin over a radio, this way of 'talkin is a requirement yah idiot!!!" The voice replied indignantly.

"I really doubt that." Itachi answered.

"Well fine!" The voice said in a more regular voice. "You should be nicer to your boss you know."

"The only reason I agreed to this Death is because I can use this power to keep Sasuke safe." Itachi replied.

"What about the fact that the universe is coming to an END!?!" Death yelled through the speaker.

"I'm not sure I believe you on that one…" Itachi muttered.

Death sighed explosively. "Look, I can't make this any simpler. You made the choice to be inducted into my ranks of Chaos. The Chaos serve as my generals when I lead the defense of the universe when the end of days comes. Saidticular end of days happens to be coming very soon and I need to be prepared for it by getting one Chaos from each world to come a join me as well as many badass heroes and the occasional villain to help me defeat the forces of destruction."

"And I am one of these prospective Chaoses?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, and you were a lot easier to recruit then most of the others. One of my current Chaoses tried to use some kind of magic to blow my brains out of my skull." Death told Itachi.

"So, why am I here?" Itachi said, indicating the forest around him.

"You are here to pass the trial of the Chaos; you must face your fears." Death said. As soon as he said that a very elaborate clown outfit, with the head taking up most of the midsection.

Itachi began to shiver uncontrollably while Death uttered, "What the hell? It looks like a state fair took a dump on that guy!"

Itachi's eyes suddenly shifted into Mangekyo and an unholy yell burst from his throat as he picked up a stick and began to chase the clown through the forest, all the while the Mangekyo made it appear to be in slow motion.1

_With Naruto…_

Naruto and Shiro walked through the hallways of the mindscape, which had begun out the door of the Devil May Cry.

"So in order to allow me control of this 'devil trigger' we have to defeat this 'animal'?" Naruto asked his white skinned counterpart.

"Exactly." Shiro responded. "Then once that is over I can find out how to leave this lonely place."

"How long have you been here exactly?"

"Your whole life but I only gained physical form and a sentient being a little while ago. I hid from those three who were here earlier and watched them throw the animal inside the seal."

"Why did you hide, were you scared?"

Shiro paused. "I had only just found life… I was afraid… afraid I'd lose it."

"Lose it… you mean that you thought Dante, Vergil and Kyuubi would kill you?"

"Yes, I did." Shiro responded.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't exactly think a person with my appearance would be accepted just by popping up in your mindscape out of nowhere when a crazed demonic creature had suddenly appeared." Shiro said.

"Point taken."

"Look, were almost there." Shiro said pointing ahead to yet another door. The two entered. The large gate of the seal sat in front of them.

"Well, shall we get going?" Shiro asked.

"Time to nut up or shut up!"2 Naruto said happily as he unlimbered his sword.

The two charged straight at and through the seal.

As soon as the two passed through the bars the discovered themselves on top of what appeared to be a giant tower. Statues that depicted gruesome images of human suffering formed a circle around the edge.3

"Uh, what's going on here?" Naruto asked. "I thought the inside of the seal was just a big room."

"It must be the effect of the animal." Shiro said.

"Animal, that's not very nice…" Said a voice that Naruto recognized almost instantly of that of the being that had taken control of him.

Before the two the surface of the tower rippled. Out of it climbed what looked to be the complete version of what Naruto had turned into. Two soulless white eyes and a sharp toothed mouth, large fox ears tail all made out of that dark red energy.

"I shall rip and tear, maim and destroy." It said. "Oh such wonderful bloodshed."

With that the animal launched itself at the two on all fours, roaring madly. Naruto and Shiro both settled into defensive stance as the animal leapt at them. Slashing wildly with its claws the animal's attacks seemed predictable to Naruto as he swung his sword at the animal's midsection. Surprising both Shiro and Naruto the animal grabbed the blade and, showing no signs of injury, used the blade like a platform to launch a spinning kick that impacted both Naruto and Shiro, sending them flying backwards and almost over the edge of the tower.

Naruto turned his head over and saw that the tower descended down into what appeared to be clouds. Grasping the edge with his hands he leapt back to his feet. It was not a moment too soon as the animal attacked him again. Using the animal's momentum against it he rolled back onto his back and planted a foot in the animal's chest, figuring that if his sword didn't work he might as well as go for blunt force trauma.

The animal crashed into Naruto's foot and folded around it. It then flew backwards and Shiro swung at it with his sword. The animal flew across the surface of the tower slid to a stop. It got up with a growl and tried to steady itself. Both Naruto and Shiro noticed the spider web of cracks that had formed at the center of their respective blows. These cracks on the animal's "skin" slowly started to heal.

"Well now we know what to do," Naruto started.

"Just hammer the shit out of it until it disappears." Shiro finished as they both charged towards the animal that in turn ran to meet them.

_With the remnants of Team Raven, Forest of Death…_

Kabuto, Haku and Zabuza tree hopped through the Forest of Death. They had split off from the rest of the Genin.

"Where we going?" Zabuza asked Kabuto.

"Ryoku gave me explicit orders," Kabuto said, "As soon as Itachi was approached by Death we were to go into hiding and train as much as possible until Death comes and finds us or sends one of his men to do so."

"That Ryoku guy was pretty omnipotent for a human don't you think?" Zabuza responded.

Kabuto was about to respond when eight ninja appeared in front of them.

"Lord Orochimaru has ordered us to eliminate any who stray from the group." The lead ninja said.

Zabuza didn't respond as he drew his sword, or started to, Kabuto stopped him. "Would you like to see why Ryoku saved me?" Kabuto asked.

"I thought it was because you where related to Kakashi." Zabuza responded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm too old for that. We just told Naruto and Sasuke that so they wouldn't maul me." Kabuto said with a tone of indignity.

"Then why?" Zabuza asked.

"A year before he found me I discovered a strange carved rock in a cave in Rice Country. It had a series of strange glyphs inscribed upon its side. This "Marker" as I called it became a subject of my study. Eventually I discovered that the Marker's inscriptions represented a DNA recombinant code for necrotic flesh." Kabuto said as if remembering the memory fondly.

At that moment Kabuto performed several hand signs that Zabuza recognized as a summoning jutsu. Slamming his hands to the tree he was standing on Kabuto laughed insanely as a large poof of smoke obscured the entire area.

_The tower,_

Dante decapitated the last pride standing. It fell down into pile of sand. Said piles of sand pretty much covered to floor.

"How many?" Dante called to Death.

"Lost count, you?" Death answered.

"Same here, there were just so many of the damn things."

"That's just the thing that plagues badassess like ourselves." Death lamented. "How in my name are we supposed to keep track of our kills and keep up our image at the same time?

At that point what appeared to be a badly mutilated corpse stumbled out of the rubble? It looked to have once been a rain ninja due to the gas mask that was still present on its face. The rest of it was barely recognizable as human. It's arms had fused with its stomach and become almost useless while two large appendages had grown out of its shoulders that had large blades on the ends of them. Upon seeing Dante it ran towards him flailing it's bladed "arms" wildly.

"That is the fugliest demon I have ever seen." Dante said his eyes wide. He soon regained his composure and brought around Ebony & Ivory and blew the creatures head off. It flailed around madly before running into a piece of debris with a loud splat.

Dante and Death walked over two it. "Is it dead?" Dante asked.

"Poke it." Death offered.

Dante did just that and the creature immediately jumped on him and started tearing at him with its bladed limbs.

"Get it off me!!! Get it off me!!!" Dante yelled as he ran around with the creature still tearing at him.

Death calmly brought out his bazooka and took aim at the creature. The missile destroyed the creature and threw Dante into a wall.

While Dante lay moaning on the ground death walked over and picked up a note that had seemingly fallen out of the many meaty chunks he had just created with his missile launcher.

_Back with Team Raven…_

Zabuza and Haku watched with horrified faces as many more of the corpselike horrors appeared. The sound ninja looked on in horror as Kabuto looked onto them with an insane grin plastered onto his face. "Don't run away gentlemen, my Necromorphs are hungry."3

_

* * *

_

1. Taken from episodes of Web Soup. I kind of thought it would be funny if Itachi was scared of clowns somewhat. God knows I am.

_2. Tallahassee's catchphrase from Zombieland. It seems the sort of thing Naruto would say._

_3. The Necromorphs are the horribly mutated, reanimated corpses of humans, and they serve as the antagonists of Dead Space. These creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attempt to kill any non-necromorph creature on sight. The sole purpose of almost all Necromorphs is to create more bodies to infect, while the role of one particular creature, the Infector, is to infect corpses to make more Necromorphs. I can see Kabuto controlling these things. After all he uses zombies in most of his video game appearances. Also, these things will scare the ever loving shit out of you. I played through Dead Space, at night, cranked up on Vault. It was a great experience but it was scarier then Orochimaru fanservice. If you want to know what one looks like check on my profile under Kabuto's Summons._

_Review please._


End file.
